This side of me
by truecacuentos
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: con permiso expreso de su autora cherrycola69. Tras salvar a su enemigo Draco es tratado como una especie de héroe. Escondiendose con Harry de los mortífagos descubrirá que su bando no es lo único que ha cambiado.
1. Chapter 1

Autora: cherrycola69

Traducción: truecacuentos.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, los personajes a JK Rowling y la historia a cherrycola que me ha dado su permiso para traducirla. No gano nada con esto.

CAPÍTULO 1.

Me quite una mancha de sangre de la mejilla, con cara de asco.

Si hay algo que odio de los ataques es que cada maldito mago del edificio parece decidido a cubrirme con su impura sangre

"¿Catorceava o diecisieteava?" Me preguntó Voldemort fríamente refiriéndose a que división acabábamos de oblitarear.

Miré al cuerpo delante de mí y me agaché tirando de una pequeña cadena que colgaba alrededor de su cuello.

"Catorceava" dije, mirando los detalles del hombre y dejando caer su chapa al suelo.

Dean Thomas.

Le conocí hace tiempo.

Ni siquiera era un sangre sucia.

Pero si había sido lo suficientemente loco como para cruzarse conmigo entonces merecía todo lo que tenia.

"Bien hecho mi Señor". Me dirigí a él formalmente, mis ojos recorriendo la ruinosa habitación que estaba frente a mí. "Esto será un gran golpe para Dumbledore y sus seguidores."

Voldemort sonrió fríamente, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que eso contara como sonrisa.

Esa era la tercera base enemiga que destruíamos esa semana.

Los informes de nuestros espías decían que incluso Dumbledore empezaba a desesperarse.

El mundo mágico estaba hundiéndose rápidamente en el caos.

El siguiente paso en nuestro plan iba a dejarlo ahogado en la más absoluta oscuridad.

"Míralos" me dijo, "tan inocentes, realmente creían que él podría protegerlos. Mira dónde les han llevado su confianza y su fe Draco y recuerda que nosotros no tenemos. Recuerda que ganaremos esta batalla".

"Siempre lo tengo presente mi Señor" murmuré respetuoso, mis ojos encontrando rostros que mostraban la vacía mirada de la muerte.

"Lástima que Potter no esté aquí para disfrutarlo con nosotros" Dijo adoptando un tono sarcástico. "Él es lo único que se interpone entre nosotros y nuestra victoria".

"Le encontraremos pronto" prometí "me encargaré de ello".

Asintió con la cabeza "debes hacerlo".

Había amenaza sonando entrelíneas.

Pero ya estaba acostumbrado

Tras tres años de ser la mano derecha de Voldemort había sido amenazado poco o mucho por todo el mundo.

Tampoco me preocupaba demasiado – nadie había llevado a cabo sus amenazas porque nunca les di la oportunidad de hacerlo.

"Estamos todos?" Levanté la voz para que se pudiera oír en toda la habitación.

"Sunley no está, señor" Contestó alguien

"Muerto" respondí inmediatamente, mi tono no contenía más que aburrimiento.

Era un loco al fin y al cabo

"alguien más?"

Silencio.

"Bien, apareceos de vuelta a la base" Ordené en un tono que no dejaba espacio para réplicas. "Zabini, Ball, Newton y Rutherton – Estáis de guardia esta noche. El resto a dormir. Reunión a las ocho. Os espero a todos, no quiero excusas-."

Eso significaba, básicamente, que si no estaban muertos y faltaban a la reunión, lo estarían.

"Vamos. Ya."

Inmediatamente las figuras de los mortífagos empezaron a desaparecer.

Voldemort me hizo un gesto de con la cabeza antes de desaparecer.

Suspiré, flexionando el brazo que me había herido en un descuido.

Cuando tuviera suficiente tiempo y energía me curaría a mi mismo pero hasta entonces tendría que soportar el dolor.

Eso me enseñaría a tener más cuidado la próxima vez.

Las ruinas que me rodeaban empezaron a humear y miré hacia a tras. Lo que había sido un techo era ahora un agujero al cielo nocturno.

Me encanta la noche – es cuando me siento realmente vivo.

Realmente irónico considerando que es el momento del día que relaciono con la muerte – irónico también que únicamente me sienta vivo mandando a otros a la muerte.

Contuve un bostezo, esforzándome en leer la pequeña letra de los últimos informes de las otras bases.

Eran muy aburridos

Sentí la necesidad de despedir a los comandantes y substituirlos por alguien capaz de escribir algo que me mantuviera despierto.

No es que las medidas de defensa de las bases mortífagas no fueran del máximo interés para mí pero…

Porque no podía Voldemort hacer algo del trabajo?

Eran sus jodidas bases no las mías.

El se llevaba toda la gloria y la fama y yo estaba haciendo el trabajo duro.

Bueno, para ser justos, yo también tenía una fama considerable.

El precio por mi cabeza había subido rápidamente durante el año anterior y actualmente no era muy inferior al de VoldemortSólo que su precio era "vivo o muerto".

El mío era "vivo"

No estaba muy seguro de si eso era bueno o no.

Si los rumores eran ciertos acerca de los métodos de los Auror, preferiría estar muerto.

Hubo un ligero movimiento cuando alguien pasó frente a las velas del pasillo

Me puse alerta y cerré los ojos, concentrándome en encontrar a esa persona.

Hubo una exclamación cuando la persona se dio cuenta de que había aparecido justo en frente suyo.

"Porque no estás en la cama?"

El mortífago tragó saliva. "No puedo dormir"·

A punto de empezar una bronca y después posiblemente una maldición recapacité y me di cuenta de que estaba demasiado cansado para molestarme con un subordinado.

"Bien. Sé útil para algo y únete a la guardia".

Frunció el ceño. Obviamente no quería hacer nada.

Antes de que pudiera pestañear mi varita estaba en su garganta.

"Algún problema?" Susurré.

"No señor" contestó.

"Bien" me retiré, dejándole temblando de terror. "Y más vale que vayas ahora mismo. Si se mueve algo más grande que una hoja ahí fuera quiero saberlo."

Asintió silenciosamente.

"Inmediatamente" presioné

El asentimiento se hizo más rápido.

" A que estás esperando?"

Se giró y corrió hacia la salida

Respiré.

Necesitaba calmarme un poco.

Estaba cansado y estresado pero, porque? Muy pronto todos los mortífagos creerían que estaba tan loco como Dumbledore si seguía comportándome así.

Miré la hora.

4 am

Si me iba a la cama podría dormir unas dos horas antes de tener que levantarme de nuevo.

Normalmente habría desechado la idea y hubiera seguido trabajando.

Pero llevaba trabajando tres días sin parar y ya no veía bien.

No serviría para nada si nos atacaban.

Me aparecí en mi habitación demasiado cansado para andar.

Con un suspiro me tiré en la cama con dosel, completamente vestido

Reposé la cara en las sedosas y suaves sábanas y finalmente dejé que mis ojos se cerraran

El sueño vino tan fácilmente como se fue.

Se oyó un crujido fuera de mi habitación.

Varita en mano, estaba en pie antes de que la manija de la puerta se girara.

Zabini.

Me relajé un poco.

"Que?" espeté.

"Intruso"

"Solo?"

Asintió.

"Capturadle. Le quiero vivo. No os entretengáis luchando – simplemente cazadle desprevenido. Y RÁPIDO." Ordené.

Zabini desapareció al instante.

Demasiado para dormir.

Miré con tristeza a mi cama antes de resignarme a otras 24 horas de vigilia.

Intentando despejarme decidí ir caminando hasta la sala de interrogatorios.

Fuera quien fuera el intruso iba a sufrir el doble por haber interrumpido mi dueño.

Lancé una mirada a una silla deseando sentarme.

Pero necesitar sentarse era una debilidad, una que no podía permitirme ahora que iba a encontrarme frente a un futuro prisionero.

El aire se agitó y apareció un equipo de cuatro en la habitación.

Realmente necesitaban trabajar el tema de las apariciones simultáneas.

"Le tenéis?" pregunté.

Zabini asintió. "Sí señor".

Un cuerpo fue lanzado al suelo, a mis pies, aterrizando de cara y revelando un rostro que había soñado con ver.

Potter

Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

"Su varita?" pregunté.

Zabini me la entregó triunfalmente.

Le hice un gesto afirmativo. "Lo has hecho bien. Ve e informe a nuestro Señor. Debo quedarme a vigilar al prisionero. Quiero guardias afuera."

Mientras las ordenes se acataban, me giré y contemplé a Potter en silencio.

Todos estos años intentando encontrarle y aparece en nuestra base, solo y desarmado excepto por su varita.

En que diablos estaba pensando para venir a una base mortífaga?

Era un movimiento más estúpido aún de lo que yo habría esperado de él.

Hubo un pequeño gemido desde el suelo y vi como su cuerpo se movía ligeramente. Los famosos ojos verdes se abrieron y vi como sus pupilas se dilataban para ver en la penumbra que reinaba en la atmósfera.

"Dónde estoy?" susurró confuso.

"Vamos Potter, puedes hacerlo mejor".

Saltó evidenciando que no esperaba esa respuesta.

"Quien eres?" Escupió, mirando ansiosamente por toda la habitación.

Di un paso para salir de las sombras y sus ojos mostraron una ligera sorpresa al verme.

"Potter" Saludé alargando perezosamente las letras.

"Malfoy" Su mirada podría haberme matado.

"Que detalle por tu parte reunirte con nosotros" le dije sonriendo.

"Bueno, gracias por la invitación."

"No estaba al tanto de haberte mandado ninguna" mis ojos mostraron una sarcástica preocupación "pero, en cualquier caso, me alegro de tu presencia".

"Al menos uno de los dos está contento" Sus ojos me miraban con una frialdad que no parecía suya.

Hice un sonido de disgusto "No estás contento de verme Potter?"

Un silencio sepulcral me contestó.

"Que pena" dije limpiándome una uña.

Su boca se abrió para contestar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Voldemort entró, luciendo toda su maldad.

"Harry Potter" Dije Voldemort contento, frotándose las manos.

Se parecía demasiado a Crabbe y Goyle acercándose a un pastel de chocolate.

Me regañé mentalmente – tenía que dejar de hacer esas comparaciones – o le perdería todo el respeto.

"Lord Voldemort" El tono burlón de Potter arruinó lo formal de tratamiento.

"Espero que el señor Malfoy le haya recibido correctamente" me miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mierda, sabía que olvidaba algo – dolor!

Se suponía que debía estar torturándolo!

"Pero la noche acaba de empezar" Dijo Voldemort en tono siniestro.

"De hecho ya es por la mañana" Le corrigió Potter.

"Perdóna?" Preguntó Voldemort fríamente.

"Si te perdono? bueno perdonar y olvidar siempre ha sido una de mis frases favoritas"

Se oyó un crack y la cabeza de Potter ladeó como si le hubieran abofeteado.

Interesante hechizo, debo aprenderlo.

Voldemort sonrió.

La sangre caía de la boca de Potter cuando se enderezó.

"Joder esta sangre impura sabe fatal" dijo escupiendo al suelo "ahora os entiendo."

Wow.

Desde cuando Potter tiene sentido del humor? sobretodo con esta gran habilidad.

Porqué no lo tenia en Hogwarts? habría hecho mi vida mucho más divertida.

"Para cuando se ponga el Sol ya no te quedará" siseó Voldemort "me rogarás que te mate. Desearás no haber nacido y te arrepentirás de haberte cruzado en mi camino!"

"Oh, que miedo! me aburrirás hasta la muerte?"

Me pegué a mi mismo, casi me había reído.

"Te tragarás tus palabras antes de que acabe contigo Potter" los ojos de Voldemort brillaban de rabia.

"Draco" dijo girándose "te apetece divertirte un poco con tu prisionero?"

Divertirme?

Divertirme?

Ah.

Tortura y mutilación.

Cuando no estaba dispuesto a eso?

Me estremecí.

Porque dudaba?

De repente me di cuenta.

No quería tener ningún tipo de "diversión" con Potter.

Pero no había manera pensable de que fuera a decirle eso a Lord Voldemort.

Y pensando en ello, porque demonios no me apetece?

Odié a Potter desde el primer día.

"Por supuesto mi Señor" respondí rápidamente, dándome cuenta de que había tardado demasiado en contestar.

Me indicó con las cejas que debía empezar.

Saqué la varita de mi bolsillo, sintiéndola resbalar en mis sudadas palmas.

'Que coño te pasa?' me espeté mentalmente ' Es Potter, la cruz de tu existencia. La persona por la que has hecho todo esto.'

Parpadeé en shock

La persona por la que había hecho esto?

Que estaba pasando?

No había pensado en Potter ni una sola vez en los cinco últimos años tras dejar Hogwarts.

Bueno, quizá una o dos veces, pero de una manera violenta y sedienta de sangre – totalmente natural.

Entonces, porque me asaltaba este sentimiento de resistencia?

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y sentí algo atravesándome desde sus ojos verdes, llenos de desafío y dolor.

"Algún problema Draco?" La voz de Voldemort congelaba y reaccioné al oírla.

"No mi Señor" Mentí muy nervioso, y volviéndome otra vez hacia Potter.

'Sólo dilo Draco' me ordené a mi mismo 'es sólo una palabra'

Incluso Potter me miraba ahora, curioso.

Curioso del porque no estaba ahora mismo gritando de agonía.

Debido a la mirada de Lord Voldemort tan sólo tuve otro momento de indecisión.

Era yo o Potter.

Puesto así.

"Crucio"

Un rayo de luz salió de mi varita, golpeando a Potter en el pecho.

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Lord Voldemort cuando escuchó los gritos.

Era, evidentemente, música para sus oídos.

Y para los míos?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo… sólo eran gritos.

Gritos de agonía que te helaban hasta los huesos.

La clase de gritos que te hacen dar cuenta de que todavía tienes alma porque la están partiendo en pedazos.

La clase de gritos que no quería oír.

De repente pararon y el único sonido era la dolorosa respiración de Potter.

Cerré los ojos ligeramente.

Porque me preocupaba tanto?

La falta de sueño me afectaba más de lo que creía.

"Por mucho que disfrute viendo como te tragas tus palabras Potter" se burló Voldemort " me temo que ya es hora de ir la grano. No queremos ningún intento de rescate antes de que termine todo, no?"

Sabéis?

Creo que me gustaría lanzar el Crucio otra vez.

Estaba tan concentrado con el hechizo que olvidé lo que pasaría ciando terminara.

"He estado esperando este momento mucho tiempo Potter" aunque floja, la voz de Lord Voldemort llenó hasta el último rincón de la habitación.

Estaba empezando a enfermar.

No podía imaginarlo.

Potter – muerto.

Siempre supe que estas dos palabras serían inseparables un día, pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad.

Él no es de los que mueren.

Nunca conocí a nadie más lleno de vida

Y la idea de un mundo sin él.

Mi mano agarró la silla, en parte para aguantarme, en parte para no temblar tanto.

"Alguna última palabra Potter?"

Si no hubiera estado luchando tan terrible batalla interna habría bufado ante el cliché.

Los ojos verdes me miraron y me tensé cuando encontraron los míos, incapaz de respirar.

Algo fluyó entre nosotros – más expresivo que cualquier última palabra que pudiera decir.

"No" dijo simplemente.

Rompió la conexión.

Tragué saliva.

Mi corazón empezó a latir a toda prisa y un vago sentimiento de pánico empezó a inundarme.

Él no podía morir.

Yo no podía verle morir.

Oh Dios.

Que puedo hacer?

Tengo que hacer algo!

Pero si me movía Voldemort lo sabría.

Y yo estaría muerto.

Como Potter.

Mi respiración era errática y la sangre me inundaba la cabeza. Voldemort levantó su varita.

"Avada Kedavra!'

Miré en silencio absoluto como el rayo cruzaba la habitación.

Luz salida de mi varita

Oh mierda.

Cuando la luz golpeó el cuerpo de Lord Voldemort sentí que mi corazón se paraba.

Que demonios había hecho?

Miré con morbosa fascinación como el cuerpo de Lord Voldemort de deslomaba.

Pero todavía no estaba muerto.

De alguna manera seguía luchando.

Puse más magia y más energía en el hechizo.

Era demasiado tarde para volverse atrás.

Mis sentidos se estaban agudizando y por un momento sentí el dolor de Lord Voldemort como el mío propio.

Y entonces, con un repentino destello la luz se apagó.

Me tambaleé un poco.

Oía los latidos de mí corazón en mi cabeza.

Así que así se sentía uno al morir.

Caí sobre mis rodillas intentado recordar como respirar.

"Malfoy?"

Leí la palabra de sus labios más que oírla.

Los ojos verdes me miraban y sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía levanté una mano y le acaricié la mejilla, notándola húmeda.

Mi último pensamiento antes de caer en la oscuridad fue que Potter parece un Ángel cuando llora.


	2. Capítulo 2

Autora: cherrycola69

Traducción: truecacuentos.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, los personajes a JK Rowling y la historia a cherrycola que me ha dado su permiso para traducirla. No gano nada con esto.

Esta historia contiene slash, no recomendada para homofóbicos.

La historia se escribió entre el 4º y el 5º libro, así que muchas cosas no siguen la línea oficial.

Gracias a todas por sus reviews!

**CAPITULO 2**

Parpadeé abriendo lentamente los ojos.

Estaba tumbado en lo que parecía una cama de hospital.

Que diablos?

Fruncí el ceño por la confusión y intenté sentarme.

La debilidad y el dolor me atravesaron y volví a tumbarme rápidamente.

Dónde estaba?

Gruñí un poco. Y porqué estaba tan cansado?

Me sentía como si me hubiera caído 50 metros desde la escoba.

Y podría haberlo hecho porque no recordaba nada.

Pero ese lugar – ese lugar estaba en los aledaños de mi memoria.

Había estado aquí antes.

Me concentré en los confusos recuerdos en mi mente, centrándome en los de esa habitación, cerré los ojos fuertemente.

Oh mierda.

Abrí los ojos cuando recordé.

Estaba en Hogwarts.

La base principal del enemigo.

Estaba totalmente atónito.

Pensar en toda la diversión que podría tener aquí.

Pero – Porqué estaba ahí.

Mis recuerdos más recientes estaban algo borrosos y me concentré mucho, intentado recordar.

Un edificio derrumbándose repleto de cuerpos y cubierto de sangre.

Un intruso.

Un grito que me afectó más de lo que hubiera debido afectarme.

Y un par de ojos verdes abiertos por la sorpresa cuando un rayo de luz verde atravesó la habitación.

Pero los ojos de quien?

Me quedé helado.

Mierda.

Bueno acababa de hacer el descubrimiento del siglo.

Había matado a Lord Voldemort. Al mismísimo señor oscuro.

Estoy más que muerto.

La puerta se abrió y me moví bruscamente, estremeciéndome al darme cuenta de lo mucho que dolía moverse.

La familiar, cargante y feliz cara de Dumbledore apareció.

Me relajé un poco.

Dumbledore podía ser un enemigo terrible pero era, sobretodo, honorable.

Y matar a uno de sus ex alumnos que estaba en una cama de hospital no era muy honorable.

"Sr. Malfoy" Me sonrió. "Se encuentra usted bien?"

Se encontraba él bien?

"Bien" respondí cautelosamente.

"Perfecto, entonces no le molestará una pequeña charla con un amigo mío?"

Antes de darme la más mínima posibilidad de pronunciar la versión menos educada de 'no' la puerta se abrió y una cara que reconocí por su reputación apareció.

Me puse en pie al momento, buscando desesperadamente mi varita.

Sabía que tenía que haber una trampa.

"Draco, por favor, cálmate" Me dijo Dumbledore amablemente. "No hay motivo para asustarse."

"No hay motivo para asustarse? Me trae al mismísimo jefe de aurors y me dice que no hay motivo para asustarse?" Siseé.

"Sí"

"Oh" Fue lo que me salió.

"Mc Rain no está aquí para arrestarte"

"Por supuesto que no" Dijo McRain sonriéndome "debo admitir Sr. Malfoy que no tenía ni idea. Quizás debería pensar en dedicarse a la interpretación cuando acabe todo este lío."

"Disculpe?" Pregunté, sintiéndome totalmente confuso.

Estaba en la misma habitación que Quintus McRain que había estado persiguiéndome durante tres años y todavía no había hecho ni un solo gesto para capturarme o matarme.

De hecho, estaba siendo amable.

"Bueno, se requiere una gran habilidad para convencer a Voldemort de que estabas de su parte sin estarlo. Y llegar a ser su segundo al mando! Nunca pensé que alguien de nuestro bando pudiera infiltrarse a esos niveles!"

Se me encendió la bombilla.

"No soy un espía"

"Draco, no hay necesidad de mentir en esta habitación" Me aseguró Dumbledore. "No hay traidores aquí."

"Ya se que no hay, y me incluyo"

"Sr. Malfoy El profesor Dumbledore me enseñó las cartas que han intercambiado ustedes dos, no tema por su seguridad."

"Que demonios os pasa a todos?" Exploté "No soy un espía. Soy un mortífago! soy la mano derecha de Voldemort! y os mataría en un segundo."

Dumbledore y McRain se miraron "Debes perdonarle Quintus, está en shock."

"No estoy en ningún jodido shock!" grité "Soy un mortífago. Miren, llevo la marca en el brazo." Les enseñé el antebrazo muy enfadado. "He mata do a cientos de personas, soy un asesino, porque coño no me está deteniendo?"

"Ah" Dijo McRain de repente "ya entiendo."

Por fin.

"No debes sentirte culpable por lo que tuviste que hacer Draco. esas cosas pasan cuando uno es espía. Es todo por un fin mejor".

Apoyé la cabeza en las manos.

"Que parte no ha quedado suficientemente clara?" me desesperé "Soy un mortífago. Uno de verdad, tan real como usted es Auror o Potter el salvador del mundo mágico. Me gusta ser un mortífago. Tengo más poder del que cualquiera de vosotros, idiotas, podría imaginar. He matado docenas y docenas de Aurors. He" en sus caras se notaba que seguían sin creerme"He lanzado el Crucio a Potter, preguntadle!"

Eso debería convencerles, por Dios.

Ningún espía se atrevería a tocar al chico dorado de Hogwarts ni a cinco metros y con una escoba.

"Harry entiende que debiste hacerlo, para proteger tu coartada" me dijo Dumbledore. "Me dijo que te perdona por todo y que no debes preocuparte".

Empecé a hiperventilar.

Curiosamente todas las advertencias que me habían hecho para el caso de ser capturado no incluían a Dumbledore protegiéndome del arresto y cárcel.

"Paso" murmuré sin fuerzas "estoy demasiado cansado para esto"

"De hecho Sr. Malfoy, creo que lo mejor que puede hacer ahora mismo es descansar. Matar a Voldemort desgastó Buena parte de su energía y su magia. Necesitará tiempo para recuperarse."

Salieron de la habitación dejándome solo en la enfermería.

Oh, esto es horrible.

Yo Draco Lucius Malfoy, el mortífago de más alto rango del mundo, iba a pasar a la historia, no como el mago que dominó el mundo, sino como el que mató a Lord Voldemort.

Había salvado el mundo.

Me estremecí de horror.

Porque no simplemente ponerme una cicatriz en la frente y llamarme Harry Potter?

Por supuesto sin las ropas de mal gusto.

Afrontémoslo – el chico no tiene sentido de la moda.

Como mínimo ahora llevaba ropa de su talla.

La puerta se abrió y salté para ponerme en pié, buscando en los bolsillos mi varita, que no estaba allí.

Aunque cuando vi quien era deseé tenerla todavía.

"Tú!" exclamé, señalándole con el dedo y muy enfadado.

Harry Potter me miró con cara de no entender nada.

"Porque demonios le tuviste que decir a todo el mundo que soy un buen chico?" exploté "Tienes idea de lo humillante que es que todo el mundo piense que soy una especie de héroe?"

Su boca se crispó

Le miré con odio e inmediatamente se borré cualquier rastro de sonrisa de su cara.

"Como te pasó por la cabeza decirles que yo era un espía?" Le grité "Ya tengo suficientes problemas sin que tu añadas más."

"Te iban a mandar a Azkhaban."

"No si simplemente me hubieras dejado allí – pero no. Tenías que hacerte el héroe y traerme al jodido Hogwarts y mentir para hacerme pasar por un buen chico."

"Te hubieran asesinado."

"Ese hubiera sido mi problema!" espeté "Que coño te importa a ti si vivo o muero? Soy tu enemigo! Se supone que tienes que matarme no protegerme!"

Dio un paso hacia mí.

Yo di un paso atrás a la vez "aléjate de mí."

Sin varita y en la base enemiga no me sentía especialmente a gusto.

"No voy a hacerte daño." dijo intentando calmarme.

"Como si pudieras" gruñí.

Me ignoró "sólo quiero hablar."

"Bien, pues yo no, sólo quiero salir de aquí de una maldita vez."

"OK".

Le miré con cara de sospecha. "Dónde está el truco?"

Siempre hay truco

"Hay una muchedumbre de magos ahí fuera que quieren matarte."

Veis?

"Que? Porque?"

"Por si no te habías enterado resulta que mataste a mucha gente estos años y ahora todo el mundo sabe que estás aquí y quieren su venganza."

"He matado a Voldemort." dije cruzando los brazos. "he salvado el mundo."

"Vaya, cambiaste de canción" me dijo levantando una ceja.

"Sí, y? si vas a estropear mi reputación debería tener un poco de adoración de héroe ahí fuera. He matado al señor oscuro – he salvado todas sus jodidas vidas – no pueden tocarme."

O sólo Dumbledore en todo el bando contrario tiene sentido del honor?

" Incluso si eso fuera cierto – y no estoy seguro de que lo sea, entonces ellos son el menor de tus problemas."

"A que viene eso?" dije cruzando los brazos.

"Bueno, los mortífagos no van a recibirte con los brazos abiertos, verdad? Como muy bien has dicho: mataste a Lord Voldemort."

Joder

Realmente la había liado bien esta vez.

Todo el mundo en los dos bandos quería matarme.

"Jodeos todos" Decidí "no se que queréis pero no lo vais a obtener de mi."

"No queremos nada" Me dijo Potter dulcemente con ese insoportable tono sincero que siempre usa.

Reí burlonamente. "La gente siempre quiere algo Potter. Es una lección que nunca olvidaré."

Porque Voldemort tenía una manera encantadora de enseñar.

"Mira, no voy a intentar que nos digas nada. Si quieres ayudarnos y ayudarte y decirnos dónde están las bases mortífagas será por decisión tuya."

Bufé y crucé los brazos "Y que te hace pensar que voy a ayudar?"

"Nada."

"Entonces porque haces todo esto?"

" Me salvaste la vida" afirmó Potter con rotundidad.

"Sí, y creemé, empiezo a lamentarlo."

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su rostro. "No has cambiado nada."

"Sí que he cambiado." Afirmé inmediatamente "He cambiado más de lo que crees. Si piensas que antes era malo Potter, te queda mucho por aprender sobre el significado de esa palabra."

"Lo se."

"Entonces porque?" Exclamé golpeando la cama "Porque no estoy en una celda o muerto en este preciso momento?"

"Porque no lo estoy yo?" me preguntó poniéndose serio.

Bien, entonces creo que nuestras razones son las mismas – 'No lo se.'

"Porque eres un insufrible tonto que simplemente no quiere morir?" Sugerí amargamente.

"Lo mismo se podría decir de ti." Me informó con una sonrisa.

Me pregunté si me metería en problemas si le pegaba.

"No tienes a nadie más a quien ir a molestar?" le pregunté finalmente.

Que se lo tomara realmente como una pregunta me sacó de mis casillas.

"Pues no."

Cerré las manos en puños.

"Pero debes estar cansado así que supongo que ya encontraré otra cosa que hacer."

"Si deberías hacerlo." respondí con amargura.

Atravesó la puerta dirigiéndome una última sonrisa antes de salir.

"Te veo luego."

"No si puedo evitarlo."

Se rió flojito. "Y, Draco? me alegro de que estés aquí."

La puerta se cerró tras él, dejándome confuso y cabreado.

Realmente tenía mucho en que pensar.

"Ah, Sr. Malfoy, veo que recibió el mensaje" Me recibió Dumbledore.

Todavía llevaba la nota en la mano y asentí "De que quería hablar conmigo?"

"Por favor, tome asiento."

Me senté cautelosamente en una silla.

"Me temo que tenemos un problema Sr. Malfoy."

Suspiré. Cuando no había habido problemas en mi vida?

"Ah?"

Los alrededores de Hogwarts están rodeados por manifestantes. Si usted pone un solo pie fuera de este edificio y no podré hacerme responsable de la reacción de la turba. El Ministerio todavía no ha informado a todo el mundo de su inocencia."

No sabía dónde quería llegar con todo esto.

"Y?"

"No puede quedarse en Hogwarts."

"Entonces tengo reserva con todo incluido de por vida en Azkabhan?" Pregunté levantando las cejas.

En ese momento atrapado con un viejo loco y con el exasperante Chico Que Vivió casi deseé que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

Casi.

"Vamos a mandarle a una casa segura"

"Le mire con sorprendido horror "casa segura? se refiere a esas pequeñas casitas donde usted manda a los buenos magos y dónde tienen un 99.9 de posibilidades de ser asesinados antes de una semana?"

"No Sr. Malfoy me refiero a una perfecta y decente casa en dónde usted podrá alojarse hasta que el mundo mágico se haya calmado tras la declaración de que usted no es un mortífago."

"Que es al final una absoluta gilipollez." murmuré por lo bajo.

"Disculpe?"

"Nada, nada. Entonces cuando puedo irme?" dije mirándome las manos.

"Inmediatamente si usted quiere. pero hay unas cuantas precauciones que debemos tomar para su seguridad y la de los que lo rodean."

"Precauciones?" repetí, empezaba a sospechar algo.

"Si, nos vamos a quedar su varita en custodia hasta que usted haya demostrado que no la usará para el mal."

Si pensaba que necesitaba mi varita para causar destrozos se equivocaba seriamente.

"Además usted no tiene permiso para contactar con cualquier miembro de la comunidad mágica hasta que le demos permiso. En el mismo sentido, usted no podrá abandonar su casa segura hasta que el caos se haya calmado."

Cada vez sonaba peor.

Pero cualquier cosa era mejor que pasar más tiempo con Harry "Soy Perfecto" Potter.

Asentí con calma. "Entiendo."

Dumbledore me miró seriamente. "Se le está dando una segunda oportunidad Sr. Malfoy – pero si usted regresa a su anterior estilo de vida me temo que no tendré más remedio que dejar a McRain hacer su trabajo."

La rabia empezó a poseerme e intenté calmarme.

Nada podía hacer – de momento.

Pero algún día todos esos malditos niños buenos se arrepentirían del día que decidieron ayudarme.

"Por el momento" continuó Dumbledore "si quiere usar la Red Flú para ir a su nueva casa"

Tomé un puñado de polvo del bote.

Era un inocente. Iría donde yo quisiera.

"El nombre?" pregunté.

"No hay necesidad de nombre. La chimenea únicamente le llevará a su casa segura."

Vale quizá no tan inocente.

No se lo podía reprochar.

Pero eso no me privó de mirarle con odio.

Entré en la chimenea y tiré el polvo con rabia.

Inmediatamente aterricé cuan largo soy en el suelo

"Mierda" Me limpié el codo con un gesto.

Había aterrizado contra una mesa.

Que estúpido sitio era ese para poner una mesa?

Posiblemente estaba allí para entorpecer a la gente que se suponía que no debía llegar por Flú.

Sólo mis rápidos reflejos habían impedido que me golpeara la cabeza.

Me enderecé mirando a la habitación en penumbra que me rodeaba.

Achiné los ojos intentando ver algo.

Como se suponía que iba a hacer algo si no tenía mi varita para iluminarme?

Un simple "Lumos" serviría de mucho ahora mismo.

Me apoyé en la pared y la seguí sabiendo que en algún momento llegaría a la puerta.

Mi mano pasó sobre un botón y vacilé, mi curiosidad exigiéndome que averiguara para que servía.

Temblando apreté y casi se me muero del susto cuando de repente la luz inundó la habitación.

Ok.

Nota mental – los botones pequeños hacen luz.

Que más habría en la casa que yo no sabría utilizar?

Curioseé por toda la casa, apretando todos los pequeños botones junto a cada puerta y metiendo la cabeza en todas las habitaciones.

Satisfecho de que Dumbledore no me hubiera mandado a una casa de mierda volví al salón.

La casa parecía demasiado grande para una casa segura – tres habitaciones, dos baños, cocina, salón y un despacho.

Y estaba decorada decentemente aunque era demasiado cálida y hogareña para mi gusto.

Acostumbrado a la fría piedra y al cuero, a que verde y negro fueran los colores predominantes de la decoración, esa casa me parecía otro mundo.

Que de hecho, reflexioné, es lo que era.

Era lo opuesto a la tortura, mutilación y muerte.

Me tense inconscientemente cuando sentí unos ojos clavados en mi espalda.

Se me escapó un gemido.

No necesité girarme para saber quien era.

No hice ningún gesto de que había notado su llegada y el se quedó quieto.

"Porque lo has hecho?" dije finalmente.

"Hacer que?"

Me giré, encontrando su mirada.

"Jugarte el cuello por mí. Si los aurors se enteran de que estás mintiendo te hundirás en la mierda – Chico que vivó o no."

Se encogió de hombros "Sólo e devuelvo el favor.·

"Potter no te salvé por la bondad de mi corazón."

"Entonces porque lo hiciste."

Me quedé parado. "porqué – porqué. Sólo porqué ok? Porqué demonios estás tu aquí por cierto? Se supone que nadie debe saber que estoy aquí?"

Sonrió "Bueno, es que vivo aquí."

Se me paró el corazón. "Tu qué?"

"Esta es mi casa." Dijo en tono tan normal que supe que no era nada normal.

Me quedé atónito.

Por favor que esto sea una horrible pesadilla.

No puedo vivir con Potter.

"Tu casa" repetí débilmente.

Asintió.

Cerré los ojos un momento.

"Porqué?" estaba considerando seriamente golpearme la cabeza contra la pared. "Porque aquí?"

Se encogió de hombros.

"Alguien tiene que vigilarte."

Bufé. "Entiendo. Alguien tiene que vigilarme y quien mejor que Harry Potter, mi mayor grano en el culo y el perrito mejor entrenado de las fuerzas del bien."

"Algo así."

"Estás loco?" exclamé.

"No."

"Y Dumbledore?"

Bueno, la respuesta obvia es sí.

Me miró pensativo, "no lo creo".

"Podría matarte ahora mismo" No era una amenaza, era una constatación.

"Cierto."

"Entonces porque estás aquí?"

Estaba apoyado en la mesa, perfectamente tranquilo.

"Se cuidar de mi mismo".

No podía soportar que estuviera tan tranquilo.

"Claro, por eso fuiste capturado por los mortífagos, llevado a los cuarteles de Lord Voldemort, torturado y casi asesinado."

Guiñó un ojo. "Casi." Subrayó.

"Lo hubieses sido si yo no hubiera." me callé.

Quizá no debería haber sacado el tema.

"Exacto" Sus ojos brillaron triunfantes. "si quisieras matarme ya lo hubieras hecho."

"Yo no estaría tan seguro." Entrecerré los ojos "Si sigues hablando descubrirás cuan equivocado estás."

"Draco."

"No me llames así." escupí "no soy tu amigo y tu no eres el mío así que haz el jodido favor de dejar de llamarme así."

"Como quieres que te llame?"

La pregunta era tan tranquila y sincera que me frenó un poco.

"Cómo?" le pregunté confundido.

"Si no quieres que te llame Draco entonces como quieres que te llame?" Me dijo pacientemente.

Le miré boquiabierto.

"Te pasa algo?" Preguntó preocupado.

"Porque estás siendo tan amable conmigo?"

Se encogió de hombros "No debería serlo?"

"No!"

"Entonces debería ser horrible contigo?"

"No!" Cambié de opinión, sintiéndome muy incómodo. "Sí!" Pero eso no tenía sentido. "Quiero decir." suspire "Siempre eres tan difícil?"

"Yo? no soy yo el que está poniendo dificultades."

"Lo estás haciendo todo difícil!"

"Eso hago?" pareció sorprenderse "creo que te lo estás tomando todo muy en serio."

Me quedé con la boca abierta "Yo me lo estoy tomando todo muy en serio?"

"Sí, deberías intentar relajarte un poco."

No encontré respuesta.

"Bueno, yo me voy a la cama. Intenta no destrozar nada" y con esto se dio la vuelta y salió del salón.

Mi expresión se endureció.

Realmente iba a matarlo.

Gracias por leer. Si les ha gustado, dejen review.


	3. Capítulo 3

Autora: cherrycola69

Traducción: truecacuentos.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, los personajes a JK Rowling y la historia a cherrycola que me ha dado su permiso para traducirla. No gano nada con esto.  
Esta historia contiene slash, no recomendada para homofóbicos.  
La historia se escribió entre el 4º y el 5º libro, así que muchas cosas no siguen la línea oficial.

Gracias a todas por sus reviews!

**CAPITULO 3**

Estuve ahí sentado la mitad de la noche.

Preferiría decir que estuve intentando averiguar que había hecho para merecer este horror pero eso sólo me llevó unos 20 segundos.

Masacres, asesinatos, torturas, robos, desfalcos, destrucción masiva y muerte eran tan sólo algunos de los delitos unidos a mi nombre.

El resto del tiempo estuve despierto simplemente por costumbre.

Aunque realmente estaba tan cansado que no me tenía en pie.

Pero no podía dormir, seguramente tenía algo que ver con cinco años de ansiedad neurótica y con estar en la misma casa que mi enemigo jurado.

Cuando finalmente me forcé a dormirme, fue un sueño nada reparador y lleno de pesadillas.

Como siempre.

A la mañana siguiente me aparecí en la cocina, con unas ojeras enormes y pensando en si Potter bebe café.

Él ya estaba despierto, brillante y animado, cocinando.

Dudé antes de entrar en la cocina, intentando adivinar si le importaría que entrase y decidiendo, finalmente, que me daba igual su opinión.

"Quieres desayunar algo?" Me preguntó cuando me senté a la mesa de la cocina, sirviéndome una taza de café.

"Está envenenado?" le pregunté con sospecha.

"Todavía piensas que estoy tratando de matarte?"

"Por el aspecto de esto tu comida lo hará sea o no tu intención."

Removió los huevos con una cuchara, arrugando la nariz cuando la cuchara rebotó en ellos.

"Que tal un muffin?" me ofreció alegremente.

Ok, había estado en la habitación menos de dos minutos y ya tenía ganas de matarle.

"Potter ya hemos hablado sobre lo de ser amable conmigo."

"Sí, y no llegamos a ninguna conclusión."

"Te dije que no lo hicieras."

"Entonces no quieres un muffin?"

Le miré con desesperación; me miró con determinación.

"Bien" respondí muy seco "dame el maldito muffin y haz el jodido favor de callarte."

"De acuerdo" Y me pasó un muffin de mora.

Lo mastiqué tranquilamente, aliviado por el silencio.

"Podrías pasarme el zumo de naranja?"

Suspiré, por lo visto no podía quedarse callado por mucho tiempo.

"Cógelo tu."

"No tienes buen despertar verdad?"

"No tengo un buen nada Potter, soy siempre así."

Su expresión cambió "Mierda y yo que esperaba que mejoraras con el tiempo."

"Nada de eso" Dije con satisfacción, parecía descontento por primera vez.

Se encogió de hombros "Que suerte entonces que yo sea así de majo todo el tiempo."

"Tienes que serlo?"

"Perdón?"

"Me estás volviendo loco!" exclamé, tirando el muffin sobre la mesa.

Abrió la boca para decir algo que probablemente me hubiera cabreado todavía más pero se paró al ver como le miraba.

De mala gana cogí de nuevo el muffin y empecé a mordisquearlo.

"Lo siento" dijo de repente.

"Que?"

Potter acababa de disculparse?

"No se cómo comportarme"

Ok algo muy extraño estaba pasando. Casi parecía que Potter estuviera nervioso de tenerme ahí.

"Simplemente – se tu mismo." Respondí sintiéndome torpe

La inseguridad se reflejó en su cara y me quedé mirándolo con interés.

Me encanta mirar a Potter – es más fácil de leer que un libro. Puedes ver todas sus emociones en sus ojos.

Sentimientos que yo nunca había sentido aunque había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en ellos.

Empezando porque mi infancia no fue la más típica del mundo.

Amor no era una palabra del vocabulario Malfoy en cambio sí lo era 'crucio'.

Había pasado toda mi vida intentando que mi padre se sintiera orgulloso.

Había trabajado más duro que nadie en Slytherin y aún así, excepto en pociones, sólo era el segundo mejor, siempre superado por la sangre sucia amiga de Potter.

Era algo que nunca había olvidado – que mi padre nunca había olvidado.

Día tras día e repetía que era un inútil, una desgracia para el apellido Malfoy. Mi insuficiencia había sido grabada en mi mente tan a fondo que acabé por creerla.

Todo lo que hacía se convertía en un fallo personal y me odiaba a mi mismo por ello.

La única cosa que me calmaba era volar.

Atravesar el frío aire me clarificaba las ideas, sacando todas las críticas de mi mente.

Me hacía sentir libre – invencible.

Pero entonces llegó Potter

Potter tenía tanta gracia natural que me hacía sentir como un torpe a su lado.

Y volar empezó a perder su encanto.

Se convirtió en otra cosa en la que Potter me superaba, no más diversión sino dura competición.

Cada vez que su mano atrapó la snitch antes que la mía, los retortijones en mis entrañas dolían más que las "advertencias" de mi padre.

Porque cada vez que ganaba, yo no sólo perdía el partido sino también una parte de mi mismo.

Y, hay que admitirlo, ganó muchas veces.

Aunque mi infancia no había sido genial, mi trabajo con Voldemort no había sido mucho mejor.

Al menos en el colegio siempre tuve la pasión para seguir intentándolo, siempre tuve mi rabia para hacerme avanzar.

Pero en el entrenamiento para mortífago (aunque no se llame así) todas y cada una de las emociones son sacadas por las buenas o por las malas de ti.

Siempre lo encontré estúpido porque la gente rabiosa suele provocar más daño pero con el tiempo perdí las ganas de cuestionar.

Lentamente perdí todo lo que era Draco Malfoy y lo reemplazó la frialdad.

A veces me sentía como si estuviera hecho de hielo – no, de hielo no – de piedra.

El hielo puede fundirse.

La piedra es eterna.

"estás bien?" preguntó serio, ya sin utilizar su tono súper amable (por suerte).

"Sí, tan solo pensaba."

Pensé que me preguntaría sobre qué.

Yo lo habría hecho pero supongo que la curiosidad es un rasgo Slytherin porque simplemente asintió y rellenó mi taza de café.

"Quieres azúcar?" me preguntó educadamente, con una cucharilla rellena sobre mi taza.

"No crees que soy suficientemente dulce?" Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

"Más quisieras" sonrió.

"Oh, Potter, eso me ha dolido." Dije con tono herido.

"No, no lo eres." La expresión de Potter era de escepticismo.

"No, no lo soy" acepté "vamos, pon azúcar."

El azúcar cayó en la taza

"Que quieres hacer hoy?" Preguntó Potter.

Tomé un sorbo de café "Hacer?" dije frunciendo el ceño "Quieres que hagamos algo juntos?"

Demasiado tarde me di cuenta de cómo había sonado "Quiero decir…"

No sabía como salir de esta.

Miré a Potter – no se había dado cuenta.

"Bueno, pensé que ya que tienes que vivir aquí podríamos pasar el rato" dijo tragando un gran bocado de muffin. "A no ser que esté demasiado ocupado arreglándote el pelo."

Me enfadé.

Nadie, pero nadie, se mete con mi pelo.

"Quizás deberías seguir mi ejemplo" dije señalando su pelo despeinado "parece que lo necesitas seriamente. Afróntalo – parecer que has atravesado un seto con la cabeza nunca ha sido un estilo."

Una sonrisa se esparció por su rostro iluminando todas sus facciones "Y por supuesto tú eres un experto porque has arrastrado a mucha gente a través de setos."

"Honestamente, a veces me preocupas Potter."

"Sólo a veces?" hizo una mueca "yo me preocupo a mi mismo todo el tiempo."

Me reí ligeramente.

La situación entera era ridícula.

Estaba sentado en la cocina de Harry Potter con él, comiendo muffins hechos a mano y bromeando sobre café y peinados. Podía volverme más hogareño?.

Lo que hacía a la situación totalmente extraña es que yo no me sentía raro en absoluto.

"Quieres mirar un rato la tele?" me preguntó de repente. "no hay mucho más que hacer por aquí."

Le miré con curiosidad y muy confuso. "Mirar el qué?"

"La tele" repitió, mirándome como si estuviera loco por un momento hasta que comprendió. "Oh, nunca has visto la tele?"

Se rió de mi desconcertada expresión "Entonces entiendo tus ganas de matar muggles. Probablemente yo también los mataría si no fuera por la tele y el maravilloso invento del microondas."

"El microqué?"

Se calló unos segundos. "No importa."

Este chico está completamente loco.

Se puso en pie enérgicamente. "Vamos."

"Vamos adónde?"

Miró al techo exasperado y me tendió su mano.

Sin pensarlo extendí la mano y me puso en pie de un tirón.

"Au" protesté "intentas arrancarme el brazo?"

"Te lo mereces pero no. Venga, vamos!"

Obedientemente le seguí fuera de la cocina hasta el salón.

"Y ahora que?" Pregunte, mirando a mi alrededor buscando algo que pareciera algo que pudiera mantenerme ocupado.

"Siéntate." Dijo empujándome con cuidado al sofá dónde me dejé caer.

"Qué es la tele?" le miré con expectación.

Señaló una caja negra. "Eso".

Dirigí mi mirada hacia eso, esperando que pasara algo.

No pasó nada.

"Es un poco aburrido." le dije.

"Todavía no está en marcha tonto!"

"Y cómo se supone que debo saberlo?" Contesté enfurruñado, sintiéndome estúpido.

Se inclinó adelante y pulsó un botón.

Al momento la tele parpadeó y aparecieron imágenes en ella.

"Wow" Dije asombrado, inclinándome hacia delante. "Esto es genial."

Harry sonrió. "Sí."

"Que hace esto?" cogí un objeto cuadrado con muchos botones. Apreté uno al azar y de repente la gente de la pantalla fue substituida por peces.

"Qué le ha pasado a esa gente?" Dije alarmado "Cómo se han convertido en peces?"

Harry apretó los labios.

Le miré aterrorizado y se empezó a carcajear.

Tres horas después, habiendo visto incontables 'programas' y habiéndome explicado Harry que es exactamente la tele podía entender su ataque de risa.

No es que se lo perdonara – pero lo entendía.

El 'programa' acabó y cuando comenzó la 'pausa' me dirigí a Harry.

"Entonces, que has estado haciendo desde Hogwarts?" Pregunté, repantigándome en el sofá. "Aparte de intentar matarme y todo eso."

Giró la cara al techo, pensando. "Mmmm, pues eso ha sido todo en realidad."

"Oh, vamos Potter." Dije con incredulidad "No puedes haber estado cinco años ocupado sólo con eso."

Me miró como diciendo 'Qué quieres que te diga?'

Suspiré "Novia?"

Negó con la cabeza.

"novio?"

Una pausa y negó de nuevo.

"fantasma?"

Me miró con cara de enfado.

Reprimí una risa. "Ok, de acuerdo. Tienes perro?

Por fin – un asentimiento.

"bien pues dónde está?"

"Mi perra está con Mione y Ron una temporadita" me dijo Harry. "No sabía cómo te sentaría tener un perro en la casa."

"Porque te importa lo que yo piense? después de todo es tu casa."

Se encogió de hombros, pareciendo algo avergonzado. "bueno, pensé que ya sería suficientemente duro como para complicártelo más."

"No me hubiera importado." Me acomodé un poco mejor "Siempre pensé que tenías perro."

"Entonces no tengo que preguntarte que has estado haciendo. Evidentemente has estado soñando despierto conmigo y un perro."

Le golpeé flojito.

"Cállate!"

"Lo has dicho tu, no yo."

"No lo decía en ese sentido."

"Pues en que sentido lo decías?"

"Simplemente creo que pareces el tipo de persona que tiene un perro. Ya sabes – leal, amable, sensible, amigable, estúpido."

Abrió la boca totalmente ofendido. "Yo no soy estúpido!"

"Si tu lo dices." Volví mi atención a la tele.

"No lo soy!".

"Acéptalo Potter – Los Gryffindors no son muy conocidos por su inteligencia."

Wow, se lo estaba tomando muy en serio.

"Eso no es cierto! Mira Hermione – es muy lista."

"Como si no lo supiera" murmuré.

"Que has dicho?" Dijo entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

"Nada" respondí en un tono más alto.

"No te creo."

"Vaya se supone que los Gryffindor sois confiados. Pero obviamente no eres muy buen Gryffindor, verdad?"

"Esto ahora no viene a…"

"Shhh!" Siseé "Will y Grace ya ha empezado."

Harry dejó el tema y se sentó bien mientras yo me sumergía feliz en el programa.

Apenas veinte segundos después empezó a hablar otra vez.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?" le contesté distraído.

"Porque no dejaste que Voldemort me matara?"

Sintiéndome ligeramente incómodo me encogí de hombros.

"Quiero una respuesta Malfoy." Dijo suave pero firmemente.

"Me has llamado Malfoy." observé.

"No cambies de tema."

"No lo hago" mentí.

"Creía que me querías muerto."

"Y lo quería – lo quiero" me corregí rápidamente.

"Entonces porque todavía estoy vivo?"

"Ya te lo dije – eres un insufrible idiota que simplemente no quiere morir."

"Draco – "

"No." No quería tener que pensar en mis razones "No quiero hablar de ello."

Su mandíbula se tensó. "Bien."

Lo dijo en el mismo tono que un niño a quien no le han dado el regalo que quería.

Pero no es mi problema si quiere ser infantil. Así que miré de nuevo la tele.

A punto de reírme de un chiste, Potter me distrajo de nuevo del programa."

"Alguna vez pensaste en no ser Mortífago?"

"A veces" contesté cautelosamente, deseando saber adonde quería llegar.

"Siempre deseé que no lo hicieras, sabes? Pensaba que volvieras a tus cabales y darías la espalda a tu familia, rechazando ser un Mortífago."

Bajé la cabeza ligeramente. "Nunca habría hecho algo así."

Inclinó un poco la cabeza. "Ni siquiera aquella noche."

Sin esfuerzo, recuerdos de unos labios suaves acariciando los míos aparecieron en mi mente.

Recuerdos de unos fuertes brazos abrazándome cuando me perdí totalmente en un beso que me hizo olvidar todo.

No tuvo que decir nada más, presioné los labios y entrecerré los ojos. "No, ni siquiera esa noche. Nunca."

Asintió ligeramente con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

Y en ese momento empecé a entender a Harry Potter.

"Es lo que soy." Dije flojito, "lo que siempre he sido."

"Entonces si te hubiera pedido – "calló de repente, sus mejillas coloreadas por el sonrojo. "Nada, da igual."

"Potter", me acerqué un poco a él "si hubieras hablado conmigo quizás habría tenido algún ligero efecto. Pero, al final, no hubiera servido de nada. Además ya no importa… lo hecho, hecho está."

"Y no se puede deshacer. " Me miró directamente, sus ojos verdes brillando con algo que no podía identificar. "No se puede volver atrás."

"Querrías deshacerlo?" Le pregunté sin pensar.

La sorpresa cruzó su rostro y despacio se reflejó en sus ojos.

"Sabes que, olvida lo que he dicho" dije rápidamente "es una pregunta estúpida."

'Idiota, idiota, idiota' me dije a mi mismo 'porque he tenido que preguntar eso?'

Porque quería saberlo.

Darme cuenta de eso me sorprendió.

Quería saber como se sentía respecto a aquello.

"No es una pregunta estú…" Empezó.

"Sí que lo es, haz como si no hubiera dicho nada." Me sentía cada vez más incómodo.

"Draco…".

"Voy a darme una ducha" me puse en pie, no quería hablar más de ello. "Te veo luego."

Y antes de que pudiera intentar decir algo más que yo no quisiera oír. Salí de la habitación.

Y hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. Que os ha parecido?

Besos.


	4. Capítulo 4

Autora: cherrycola69

Traducción: truecacuentos.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, los personajes a JK Rowling y la historia a cherrycola que me ha dado su permiso para traducirla. No gano nada con esto.  
Esta historia contiene slash, no recomendada para homofóbicos.  
La historia se escribió entre el 4º y el 5º libro, así que muchas cosas no siguen la línea oficial.

Gracias a todas por sus reviews!

CAPITULO 4.

Miraba por la ventana, viendo como pasaban muggles en una mezcla de odio e interés.

Por supuesto Potter tiene la casa en pleno vecindario muggle.

Lo odio.

No hay magia, ninguna cosa rara.

Sólo un montón de aparatos electrónicos que no se como usar.

Además soy totalmente inútil sin mi varita.

Desde el momento en que nací he estado rodeado por magia.

Incluso ante de poder usar la mía, mis padres o los elfos domésticos lo hacían todo por mi con magia.

Y tras entrar en Hogwarts me acostumbré a utilizarla para todo – aunque teóricamente no podía. Pero Malfoy Mannor estaba rodeado por una inmensa cantidad de hechizos y nadie hubiera podido saber que yo estaba haciendo magia.

Y ahora me encuentro en un lugar en el que la mayoría de la gente cree que la magia no existe.

Me estremecí.

Todo esto era un shock tremendo para mi.

Me sentía indefenso sin magia, como si estuviera en el limbo.

Este sentimiento se reforzaba por el hecho de que Potter apenas usaba su varita.

No se si simplemente no usa magia o si no la usa para que yo me sienta un poco mejor

Pero yo daría de todo por tener su varita en mis manos.

Literalmente su varita.

No eso que se me ha ocurrido y que podría malentenderse.

Oh, tengo que dejar de hablarme a mi mismo ya.

Para mantener mi mente imposibilitada de seguir esa línea de pensamiento bajé las escaleras hacia la cocina, donde Potter parecía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo.

Y por supuesto ahí estaba el pequeño héroe, tragando una enorme pila de tostadas.

"Haces algo más aparte de comer?" Pregunté mientras me sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

"Mmm." pensó él un rato. "No."

"Porque no me sorprende?"

"No se porque no te sorprende" Potter mantuvo la expresión seria aunque sus ojos chispeaban.

"Cállate."

"Ok."

Potter continuó untando sus tostadas y yo leí la tira cómica del periódico.

Era muy raro. Los personaje son se movían.

"Draco."

Potter había acabado su tostada.

"Que Potter?"

"Porque lo hiciste?"

Suspiré, nunca iba a dejar pasar el tema? a quien le importa porque le salve?

"Esto se está hacienda pesado, sabes."

"Lo mismo que tu te niegues a contestar."

"Que te hace pensar que voy a decírtelo?"

"Nada – Simplemente pensé que no hay daño en preguntar."

Le miré fríamente.

"Que tal una pista?" me preguntó esperanzado.

"Potter, porque es tan importante para ti saberlo?" dije secamente "Estás vivo – yupi! Déjalo así."

"No parece que te haga muy feliz el hecho de que siga vivo."

"Bueno, es que me estás dando dolor de cabeza." Era cierto, me masajeé los ojos.

Desde que maté a Voldemort era propenso a migrañas y flojeras, seguramente se debía a la inestabilidad de mi energía mágica.

"Te encuentras bien." preguntó suavemente, olvidando su enfado.

"Lo estaría si te callaras de una maldita vez." espeté.

Se hizo el silencio.

Al principio fue agradable pero al rato empezó a molestarme.

"No lo decía literalmente."

"Oh, lo siento." Potter me sonrió sin ganas.

Mi corazón se aceleró de repente.

'Está guapo cuando sonríe así.'

Me atraganté.

Guapo? Potter?

Joder, la migraña me afectaba más de lo que creía.

"Estás bien?" Potter me golpeó la espalda cuando tosí.

"Sí – bien." Dije "Creo que voy a tumbarme un rato"

'Quizás quieras acompañarme'

Con un bostezo (que vergüenza) Dejé la cocina, sintiendo lo ojos de Potter mirándome con confusión.

Muuucho tiempo después, habiéndome calmado tras los traumáticos pensamientos que había aparecido en mi cabeza, bajé de nuevo.

Oí voces en el salón y me quedé quieto, pensando en quien podía estar allí.

Potter sonaba frustrado y me acerqué a la puerta intentando oír mejor.

"Blake te estoy diciendo que tengo a alguien aquí – no puedo irme."

Miré por la rendija de la puerta muy interesado.

"Harry esto es urgente – es un caos absoluto – te necesitamos!"

"Que parte de tiempo de descanso no entiendes?" Dijo Potter con desesperación.

"Que parte de caos absoluto no entiendes tu?"

Hubo una pausa.

"Blake."

"Mira Harry podemos controlarlo con algo de ayuda, ni siquiera tienes que venir por mucho tiempo. Sólo ven un par de horas y te damos una copia del informe que tenemos y te metes en la cabeza lo que está pasando."

Había algo mal en el hecho que una cabeza flotante dijera "meterte en la cabeza".

Potter suspiró, su resolución desvaneciéndose de manera evidente.

"Después podrás volver directo a casa y nos mantendremos en contacto ok?" La cabeza flotante del chico era persuasiva.

"Verás tengo que hablar con quien tengo aquí sobre esto – él no es muy – "

"Él?" La voz de Blake tomó un tono divertido "no me digas que finalmente te has liberado y te has buscado un novio?"

"No!" dijo Potter sonrojándose y yo reprimí una risita por su expresión. "No, sólo es un amigo."

"Ok." Blake no sonaba muy convencido. "Entonces habla con tu amigo y contéstame."

"Voy."

"Hasta ahora Harry."

La cabeza despareció.

"Desde cuando somos amigos? Pregunté con una sonrisita.

Giró en redondo del susto. "Qu – qué?"

"A menos que alguien más se esté alojando contigo." Me senté en el sofá. "Te he oído claramente definir a tu huésped como a un amigo."

"Oh, eso." Potter se relajó "Bueno, que querías que le dijera? 'Sí, tengo a un asesino en serie alojado aquí, que resulta que era el segundo al mando de Voldemort u a quien la mayor parte del mundo mágico está intentando atrapar."

"Me hubiera sentido mucho mejor." sonreí satisfecho.

"Pues lo siento Draco pero no todos estamos aquí para aumentar tu ego." Contestó Potter malhumorado.

"Oh, que susceptible." Dije levantando una ceja.

"Sí, bueno, si tu no fueras un absoluto imbécil no tendría que estarlo."

Soy un imbécil?

Y Voldemort le dijo malo a un Mortífago…

Estuve sentado con los brazos cruzados hasta que decidí que el ceño fruncido definitivamente quedaba anormalmente mal en la cara de Potter.

"Por cierto, hablando del tema, si me dejas solo por un par de horas no voy a hacer explotar nada."

"Qué?" Potter seguía de mal humor.

"Bueno, no tengo varita, estoy demasiado débil para hacer magia sin varita, no hay nada mágico en toda la jodida casa y no hay manera de que pueda irme fuera." Resumí. "Por lo que creo que es realmente fácil creer que no voy a poder causar destrucciones masivas ni matar a nadie."

Me miró un momento, considerando irse. "Se supone que no debo dejarte solo."

"Y a quien se lo voy a decir?"

"Buen punto."

Le estaba convenciendo poco a poco.

"Quizás sólo por una hora." Dijo lentamente tras una pausa. "Incluso tu no puedes causar mucho daño en una sola hora, verdad?"

"Claro, porque no?" Medio accedí.

Me miró fijamente.

"Quiero decir – claro!"

Su cara se transformé en una sonrisa. "De acuerdo entonces!"

Trasteó por la repisa de la chimenea y se giró con un puñado de polvos flú. "Volveré en nada."

Tirado en el sofá y pensando que harían en la tele le hice un gesto de despedida con la mano.

"Se bueno" Me dijo.

Levanté una ceja escéptico y le miré dándole a entender que estaba loco.

"Ok – se menos malo, entonces."

"Lo intentaré."

Y se fue en medio de un rayo de luz verde, dejando la casa de repente silenciosa y vacía.

"Ok." murmuré "que hago?"

Bueno – respuesta obvia – mirar la tele.

En medio de algo llamado Changing Rooms oí un ruido como que sonaba como los gemidos de la gente cuando muere.

Acostumbrado a esos gemidos lo ignoré.

Como fuera, cuanto más intentaba ignorarlos, más fuertes y penetrantes se hacían.

Finalmente, incapaz de oír la tele por mucho que subiera el volumen, fui hacia la puerta rápidamente y abrí.

Preparado para decirle de todo a quien fuera que tenía las narices de morirse en el portal paré cuando vi. que solo era un gato.

"Lárgate." le dije.

El gato me miró.

"Fuera de aquí estúpido gato!" Intenté espantarle pero acabé dando con mi mano en la invisible barrera de la puerta.

"Au." Grité, cerrando el puño.

El gato aprovechó para colarse.

"Oh no, vuelve aquí!" Le grité, corriendo tras el gato que estaba muy ocupado subiendo las escaleras.

Rápido como un rayo llegó arriba y corrió hacia el fondo del pasillo, dejándome a mi atrapando el aire inútilmente

Desapareció en mi habitación y, resoplando, entré.

Me miró desde su posición dominante, encima de la cama.

"No te puedes quedar."

Parpadeo obviamente ignorando mis quejas.

Camine hacia la cama con intención de atraparlo.

Me bufó y di un paso atrás, no quería tener un gato furiosos cuando no tenía mi varita.

"Maldito bicho." Dije.

Me ignoró y se dio la vuelta.

Oh bien. Potter podría encargarse cuando volviera.

Si es que volvía alguna vez.

Miré el reloj.

"Y una mierda una hora". Proteste

Se había ido hacía dos horas y media.

Supuse que Blake habría encontrado algún motivo para retenerle.

No es que me importara.

Quiero decir, no es como si le echara de menos ni nada por el estilo.

Simplemente era muy aburrido estar aquí sin él.

Me senté en una silla frente a la chimenea y me quedé mirando el fuego.

No es que estuviera esperándole, sólo para dejarlo claro, me gusta mirar chimeneas.

Cogí una manzana y empecé a mordisquearla.

Tras lo que pareció un siglo hubo una pequeña explosión de luz y Potter apareció en la chimenea con un montón de papeles.

"Has destrozado algo?" me preguntó medio en broma medio en serio.

"No" respondí triunfalmente, sacándole la lengua.

"Bien."

Dejó el montón de papeles en la mesa dónde se sentó, inmediatamente estaba sumergido en el papeleo.

Di otro mordisco a la manzana mirándole.

"Potter tienes un gato?" Le pregunté de repente.

"No, porqué?" estaba leyendo uno de los papeles.

"Por nada." Mentí.

Pensé en el gato tumbado en mi habitación.

"Potter?"

"Sí?"

"Ahora sí tienes."

Bajó el papel. "Qué? Qué tengo ahora?"

"Tienes un gato." Le informé.

"Perdona?" La confusión ensombreció su expresión.

"Bueno, accidentalmente abrí la puerta y un gato se coló corriendo en la casa y ahora no quiere irse."

Potter suspiró con fuerza. "accidentalmente abriste la puerta?"

"Estooo, sí."

"Ah." Y volvió a leer sus papeles.

"No estás enfadado?" presioné. "No se, de repente tienes gato."

"No, yo no tengo gato. Tú tienes gato."

Dejé caer la pluma con la que había estado jugando. "Qué? yo no quiero un gato!"

"Bueno pues yo tampoco" Potter me miró severamente "Tu eres quien ha dejado entrar al gato o sea que tu te encargarás de el."

"Pero no se como se hace!"

"Estoy seguro que aprenderás. Te enseñará responsabilidad."

Protesté. "Potter".

Y hablando del rey de Roma, el gato entró en la habitación.

"Es ese?" Potter señaló al gato con la cabeza.

Puse los ojos en blanco. "No Potter, eso es mi capa."

Me lanzó una mirada de advertencia ero acercó su mano al gato. "Aquí, mishi, mishi."

Si yo fuera el gato le daría un buen mordisco.

El gato trotó hacia él y le miró.

"Buen gato." dijo Potter suavemente, moviendo la mano para acariciar al gato.

En un segundo el gato le había clavado las garras en la mano.

Potter gritó de dolor y se protegió la mano.

Pareciendo muy satisfecho, el gato se dirigió a mi y se sentó a mis pies.

Mientras reía pensé que igual tener un gato no era tan mala idea.

"Maldito gato!" Gritó Potter.

"No puedes gritarle por tener buen gusto."dije con suficiencia.

"No, pero puedo echarle de la maldita casa!"

"No puedes hacer eso." Le dije sonriendo "Me está enseñando responsabilidad."

Potter parecía dispuesto a lanzarse de un barranco cuando vio que sus propias palabras volvían y le daban una patada en el culo.

"Bien, mejor que te enseñe muy lejos de mí."

"me parece justo." dije acariciando al gato, sonriendo cuando vi que a mí no me atacaba.

"Y que estás haciendo exactamente?" Cambié de tema antes de que Potter matara a mi gato.

Potter puso cara de asco, pareciéndose más al chico de dieciséis años que siempre fue en mi mente que al de 23 que era. "Verás, desde que empezó la guerra he liderado un equipo de aurors especializados."

"No sabía que fueras Auror." Levanté la cabeza para mirarle, intrigado.

Sonrió. "No lo soy. Querían que lo fuera pero les dije que me dejaran en paz," hizo una pausa, frunciendo el entrecejo, "de una manera extremadamente educada."

"peor si no eres auror – "

Se encogió de hombros. "Que quieres que te diga? Chico – que – vivió. Te abre todas las puertas en la vida."

Sonreí y dije con ironía "Ya te lo dije."

"Voy a hacer como que no he oído eso." Me sonrió, su cabello negro cayendo desordenado sobre sus ojos.

"Si te hace sentir mejor."

"Así que – " Dijo volviendo al tema, "Básicamente estoy – o estaba? – intentado conseguir tu caída."

"Vale, pero que haces ahora?" remarqué.

"Información confidencial" Me sonrió con picardía. "No te lo puedo contar."

Puse los ojos en blanco. "Vamos Potter! Cómo si alguna vez hubieras respetado las reglas."

"Respetaba las normas en – " Comenzó indignado.

"Increíble pasotismo describe mejor tu comportamiento con las normas." Le corté. "O sea, estoy aquí, no?"

Abrió la boca para protestar. "Vale, tienes razón." admitió.

"Pues escupe."

"bueno, nos dedicamos a juntar y contrastar información intentado predecir dónde atacarán los mortífagos – más fácil decirlo que hacerlo."

"Lo se."

Potter paró de repente su explicación. . "Seguías un sistema o eran simplemente ataques erráticos a gente aleatoria?"

Entrecerré los ojos "Mi manera de volar es errática?"

Se sonrojó, "no quería decir eso".

"Bien pues mejor me explicas que has querido decir antes de que te golpee la cara con esta" intenté encontrar la palabra, "cosa plana."

"Espátula" Potter me corrigió automáticamente.

"Lo que sea." contesté "Explica lo de errático."

"Quiero decir que en Quidditch a veces parecía que tus bateadores estaban tirando bludgers de manera aleatoria a cualquiera que les pasara por delante. Tu equipo nunca pareció tener ninguna estructura u objetivo – sólo era eso."

"Te hago saber Potter, que mis jugadores no podían ni tocarse la nariz si no estaba en mi plan de juego." Exploté "todo estaba planeado hasta el más mínimo detalle. Pasé horas y horas planeando…"

"Draco" Potter me interrumpió muy calmado, una pequeña sonrisa curvaba ligeramente sus labios. "Lo se."

"Lo sabes?" Le pregunté extrañado.

"Sí."

"No estás intentando que me calle?"

"No – bueno." Dijo pensándoselo.

"Potter." Le dije en tono de advertencia.

"Por supuesto que no estoy intentando que te calles!"

Le miré con odio – él me sonrió.

"Sinceramente, siempre supe que tenías una estrategia, una realmente buena, por méritos deberías haber ganado todos los partidos que jugaste."

"Lo hice." Le dije airado. "Sólo perdí contra ti."

"Oh." Potter pareció deshincharse de repente, la incomodidad reflejándose en su cara.

"Soy un mal perdedor Potter – siempre lo he sido. Siempre dije que hacías trampas pero creo que el hecho de que ganaras todos y cada uno de los partidos que jugaste se debe a que eres un gran jugador de Quidditch – uno de los mejores."

"Tu también eres muy buen jugador." Me respondió, pareciendo avergonzado por mis palabras.

"Potter me ganaste todas las veces." Dije con sinceridad. "Esto sugiere claramente…"

"Eras bueno." Dejo escapar. "Vale quizá no pudiste ganarme pero yo tuve que sudar tinta para ganarte."

"En serio?" pregunté, deseando que la respuesta no fuera tan importante para mí.

Asintió con una sonrisa traviesa. "Sï – los partidos contra ti eran los únicos divertidos para mí – los únicos en que sentía nervios. A los demás podía vencerles con las dos manos atadas a la espalda. Tu me mantenías con los pies en el suelo." Se encogió de hombros levemente. "Todavía lo haces."

No me afecta, no me afecta, no me afecta. Me repetí a mi mismo. Sólo es Quidditch.

De repente se puso a reír. "Esto es muy estúpido. Es tan absurdo discutir de Quidditch como de que hace tres años intentábamos matarnos el uno al otro."

"Algunos de nosotros todavía lo intentamos." Le informé, sin ningún intento de disimular la acidez en mi tono.

"Lo siento, lo había olvidado." Dijo sarcástico.

"Sabes lo raro, nunca te vi durante un raid." Murmuré.

"Como si tu te rebajaras a aparecer en los raids de rutina. Mandabas a tus pequeños mortífagos a hacer el trabajo." Dijo despectivamente.

Sonreí. "Claro, no esperarías que me ensuciara las manos con entrañas de sangre sucia, verdad?"

"No."

"Bien."

"Sólo digo que en los únicos raids que podríamos habernos encontrado era en los grandes. Y, siendo totalmente sincero, no teníamos ni idea de dónde ni cuando tenían lugar hasta que ya estaba todo el mundo muerto."

"Eso quería oír."

Potter me miró con odio.

"Espera un momento." Le miré mientras un pensamiento se iluminaba en mi cabeza. "No sois vosotros lo que hacías desaparecer a los objetivos antes de que llegáramos, no?"

Potter sonrió. "y que si lo somos?"

"Idiota.!" Gruñí, enfadado. "Sabes lo irritante que es eso?"

"Sabes lo poco que me importa?" Me preguntó Potter socarrón

"Si bueno, mayormente molestabais a Voldemort. Estaba convencido de que teníamos un espía entre nosotros. Tuve que ejecutar a media unidad para que dejara de gimotear."

"Voldemort gimoteaba?" Potter pareció asombrado por un momento.

"La mayor parte del tiempo" Asentí para enfatizar.

"No parece de los que gimotean."

"Entonces que parece?" Pregunté con curiosidad.

"De lo de ' volvámonos todos locos y matemos a todo el mundo'." Potter dejó de mirar al gato, que le estaba mirando a él.

"Bueno eso también." Sonreí ante la expresión de Potter.

"Te gustaba ser mortífago?" Me preguntó.

"Sí bueno." dudé "nunca he pensado sobre ello. No es el trabajo mejor pagado del mundo pero quien quiere dinero cuando tienes poder absoluto y puedes robar lo que quieras."

"Oh."

"Porqué? No te gusta esto? digo tu trabajo."

"Pues la verdad es que no."

Me inundó la sorpresa. A Potter no le gusta salvar a la gente?

"Entonces porque lo haces?"

"Alguien tiene que hacerlo."

"Sí, pero alguien no tienes que ser forzosamente tu." Apunté.

"Tengo que serlo de momento. Mientras toda esa panda de mortífagos esté todavía activa tengo que seguir haciéndolo. Pero en el momento en que eso termine voy a ir directo al Departamento de Control de Objetos Muggles del ministerio y pedir un trabajo."

"Al ministerio de la magia?"

"Sí."

Arrugué la nariz. "Peor eso es muy aburrido!"

"Daría lo que fuera por tener una vida aburrida." Me dijo Potter seriamente.

"Pero eres un hombre de acción!" exclamé "Eres el chico que vivió no puedes estar clavado en una oficina trabajando ocho horas – porqué sonríes así?" dije bruscamente.

Intentó sin éxito borrar su sonrisa. "Hombre de acción." 1

"Es lo que se te da mejor!" Seguí sin darle importancia.

"Sí, y lo hago tan bien que acabé prisionero en una base mortífaga."

Me encogí de hombros.

"Pero aun así sigo con vida." Continuó.

Cerré la boca, sabiendo hacia donde iba.

"No se porque pero lo estoy."

Seguí sin decir nada.

"Me refiero a que si no hubieras decidido que no eras tan malo después de todo yo probablemente estaría…"

"No tan malo?" No pude callarme.

"no es por eso por lo que lo hiciste?" Me miró inocentemente.

Sabía que sólo intentaba cabrearme pero no me importaba.

"Quieres saber porqué lo hice Potter?" Siseé peligrosamente. "Quieres saber porque no estás a dos metros bajo tierra en este momento – si es que hubiera quedado algo para enterrar?"

No contestó, sorprendido por el veneno de mis palabras.

"No te quería muerto. Quería matarte yo. Durante 10 años esa fue mi ambición; el objetivo que me inspiraba."

"Pero Voldemort era…"

"Nada que ver con esto. Esto es entre nosotros. Quieres saber porque no dejaste que ese auror me detuviera? Porque hemos sabido durante 10 años como acabará esto. Tu y yo. Siempre ha sido así. Él no sabía nada Potter. No sabia qué decir para cabrearte tanto que no pudieras sentir más que odio. Él no sabía que hacer para herirte más de lo que podría cualquier hechizo. Él no lo sabía Potter. Pero yo sí."

Hubo una pausa.

Una pausa en la que la intensidad de mis palabras flotó entre nosotros.

Y entonces habló.

"Esto podría considerarse casi dulce de un manera algo enfermiza."

La tensión se rompió inmediatamente.

Gruñí "Tienes que convertirlo tono en feliz y brillante? Yo queriendo matarte no es dulce."

"No." acordó "Supongo que no."

"Por fin! Estamos de acuerdo en algo!" Intenté reprimir una sonrisa sincera.

Yo nunca sonrío.

Sonreír es un signo de satisfacción y los mortífagos nunca están satisfechos.

Siempre quieres más. Nada puede satisfacer su lujuria por el poder y la destrucción.

"Por si te hace sentir mejor." Potter me miró por debajo de su flequillo. "No puedo pensar en nadie más a quien prefiera para asesinarme."

Y eso lo consiguió.

Una sonrisa sincera se posó en mi cara, deslumbrantemente brillante.

Potter realmente tiene la costumbre de estropearlo todo.

Me sonrió de vuelta.

Y me sentí bien.

La calidez me inundó y la sonrisa no quiso irse por mucho que lo intenté.

"Deberías sonreír más a menudo" Potter incline la cabeza, una mirada divertida en sus ojos verdes. "podrías romper todos los corazones desde aquí hasta Australia."

"Incluso el tuyo?"

Me quedé de piedra con la pregunta que había salido de mis labios. A que venía eso?

"Sí." La respuesta sonó tan flojito que casi no pude oírla. "Incluso el mío."

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y sentí que la calidez que me había inundado se transformaba en calor, pintando mis mejillas de rosa.

Vale podía aceptar sonreír.

Pero sonrojarme?

Un segundo después mi cara estaba fría y compuesta de nuevo. "Bueno, al menos así tendría algo de que hablar." Dije burlón y frío.

Sorpresa y dolor oscurecieron su expresión.

Me levanté y salí de la habitación, odiándome a mi mismo por mirar atrás.

Potter estaba abatido, la tristeza reflejada en su cara.

Y me odié todavía más.

Tierno final, a que sí?

Si les ha gustado dejen review.

Gracias por leer.

1 NdT. He eliminado dos frases en que Harry hace broma sobre lo de ser un Action Man (hombre de acción) por los muñecos Action Man, no se me ha ocurrido como traducirlo y como no tiene muhca importancia lo he eliminado.


	5. Chapter 5

Autora: cherrycola69

Traducción: truecacuentos.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, los personajes a JK Rowling y la historia a cherrycola que me ha dado su permiso para traducirla. No gano nada con esto.  
Esta historia contiene slash, no recomendada para homofóbicos.  
La historia se escribió entre el 4º y el 5º libro, así que muchas cosas no siguen la línea oficial.

Gracias a tods por sus reviews!

Me gusta que me digáis que os gusta la traducción… supongo que porque el resto no es mérito mío ;-P

**Capítulo 5**

"Que haces'" Me preguntó Potter, apoyado sobre el respaldo de una silla.

Le ignoré, haciendo zapping.

Suspiró. "Draco."

Obstinadamente fijé mi mirada en la pantalla.

Podía decir 'Draco' todo lo que quisiera – no le iba a llegar a ninguna parte.

Quiero decir dónde cree que está?

Cómo se atreve a meterme en todo esto? Ni siquiera se porque están!

Llevé mi dedo violentamente a otro botón.

Todo lo que se es que de repente todo lo que dice o hace tiene algún tipo de efecto sobre mí.

Me siento cómo si alguien hubiera puesto mis entrañas en el fuego, cómo si de pronto toda mi sangre se dirigiera a toda prisa a mi cabeza.

Me siento como si perdiera el control.

Y yo nunca pierdo el control.

Nunca.

"Podrías simplemente hablarme?" Dijo bruscamente,

Pues no.

Y eso es algo que ya tendría que haber penetrado tu dura mollera, por si no lo has notado – NO TE HABLO.

"Draco!"

Wow, se estaba empezando a volver muy quejita.

Es cómo si nadie hubiera dejado de hablarle antes.

Mmm. quizás la gente no hace estas cosas en el lado de la luz.

Si no realmente no lo hacen no saben lo que se pierden.

Es muy fácil hacer enfadar a la gente simplemente no haciendo nada.

A pesar de ello es un excelso arte dónde sólo unos pocos sobresalen.

Debo admitir, sin embargo, que todo este tema de "ser infantil" estaba empezando a ser aburrido.

"Porque no me hablas?" Me preguntó desesperado.

"verás Potter." Dije con suficiencia. " Si no te hablo contigo no te lo puedo decir."

"Has hablado!" Exclamó sorprendido, abriendo los ojos como platos.

Le miré con cara de 'Muy bien, te has dado cuenta!'. "Que hay para cenar?"

Descolocado por el cambio de tema, parpadeó mirándome.

"Se te ha comido la lengua el gato Potter?"

Gato. La cara de Potter se puso seria ante la mención del animal.

Raro lo mucho que un inofensivo (bueno, relativamente, he visto lo que hacen esas garras.) e inocente gato puede enojar a Potter, sobretodo considerando que yo no puedo.

Miró al gato con una mirada diabólica, viendo eso sonreí un poco al gato.

El gato me miró con una expresión que parecía decir 'misión cumplida'.

Este gato y yo parece que pensamos igual.

El gato más extraño que nunca he visto, de hecho.

Absolutamente negro con los ojos naranjas.

Le rasqué entre las orejas, pensativo.

"Como vas a llamarle?" Preguntó Potter receloso, inseguro de si iba a refugiarme de nuevo en el silencio.

"Crucio." dije sonriendo con ironía.

Potter se estremeció mirándome cauteloso.

"Cómo?"

"Voy a llamarle Crucio."

"Porqué?" Preguntó Potter incrédulo.

Me encogí de hombros y dije con el tono cargado de ironía. "Es una palabra familiar para mí supongo."

"Oh, bien." Parecía que Potter empezaba a arrepentirse de tener a alguien con tal cantidad de problemas viviendo con él.

"Sólo ve con cuidado de no llamarle cuando sostengas la varita." Le advertí "O no vamos a llevarnos bien por mucho tiempo."

"Realmente tienes un retorcido sentido del humor, sabes?"

"Sip". Fruncí el ceño en cuanto dije eso. Obviamente vivir con Potter estaba teniendo n terrible efecto en mí. Un Malfoy no dice 'sip'.

"Era para asegurarme."

"Bueno pero, que hay para cenar?" pinché.

"Cómo si lo supiera."

Suspiré. "Bueno es tu casa - se supone que sabes la comida que tienes aquí."

"bien , tenemos…" Se paró haciendo memoria. "agua."

"Agua?" arrugué la nariz "Eso es todo".

"Creo que sí."

"Pues entonces que?"

Parpadeó. "Ya lo he dicho, agua."

"Potter realmente no esperarás que sobreviva sólo con agua. Quizás tu puedes, y por supuesto eso explicaría porque estás tan delgaducho, pero yo no puedo."

"No tengo nada mas para ofrecerte!" Exclamó.

"Eres un poco idiota verdad?" Le pregunté muy serio.

"No." Me miró con curiosidad. "porqué dices eso?"

Resoplé. "y tú te llamas mago? Mueve la varita y haz algo para comer!"

"Oh, claro." Dijo tímidamente. "Qué quieres?"

Moví la mano con en un gesto magnánimo. "Elige."

"Oh, gracias." Dijo sarcástico.

"Sin problema."

"Sabes Draco a veces eres tan…"

Cuando empezaba a imaginar que por fin lo había cabreado.

"Tan?" dije esperanzado.

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba. "Tan tú"

Eso es un insulto?

"No lo pillo."

"No, supongo que no."

Ahora había sonado un pelín más insultante pero todavía no entraba en mis estándares.

"Oh, vale!" exclamé finalmente. "Sólo ve y… cocina o algo!"

Potter puso los ojos en blanco pero para mi sorpresa hizo lo que le había pedido.

Uno pensaría que no soportaría eso de nadie, mucho menos de su enemigo.

No es que me esté tratando como a su enemigo en realidad.

En realidad parece estar saliendo de su rutina para ser amable conmigo.

A menos que se le haya ordenado, a ver si así les suelto algo de información o me paso a su bando.

Esto explicaría porque Dumbledore fue amable conmigo pero cuando estuvimos a solas fue apenas educado.

Parece que no necesito a Potter para darme dolor de cabeza – Soy perfectamente capaz de provocármelo yo solo.

Bueno, tengo mucha hambre no voy a quejarme si quiere cocinar para mí.

Ya me preocuparé por sus motivos en otro momento.

Hablando del tema, Potter está tardando una eternidad en hacer algo de comer.

"Potter!" Grité a mi máxima potencia "Potter porqué tardas tanto?"

No hubo respuesta.

"Cara rajada!" intenté. "Chico que vivió? Casi salvador del mundo mágico?"

Nada parecía funcionar.

Con un gruñido enojado fui hacia la cocina.

Estaba en el pasillo, quitándose polvo de encima con las manos.

"Potter porqué estas cubierto de polvo?" Crucé los brazos exasperado.

"Uuh" me miró con cara de culpabilidad.

"Creía que preparabas la cena." Le dirigí una mirada acusadora.

"La preparaba!".

Lo miré con sospecha.

"La preparaba! pero el maldito gato decidió entrar en la cocina y escaparse con un trozo de bacón así que he ido a por él."

Eso sonaba a algo típico de Potter.

"Y he acabado en el ático y he encontrado algunas cosas interesantes."

"A menos que sean comestibles no me importa." Le dije.

"Creo que sí te interesará." Sonrió ligeramente. "He encontrado esto."

Deslizó por encima de la mesa un libro encuadernado en piel.

Lo cogí y estudié la portada con detenimiento.

Era de piel lisa con el escudo de Hogwarts grabado.

"Es nuestro anuario." Me dijo.

Gruñí "Ya lo veo."

"Oh, lo siento." Dijo cortado.

"Y porqué has sentido la necesidad de decirme que has encontrado nuestro anuario?" Le pregunté desdeñoso.

Sin decir palabra abrió la cubierta.

La recorrí buscando algo interesante, parándome cuando vi mi caligrafía.

Cuida tu espalda Potter.

DM

"Para cualquier otro esto sonaría al consejo preocupado que todo el mundo hacía cuando nos preparábamos para la guerra." Una amplia sonrisa iluminó su cara "Pero viniendo de ti era una amenaza. Una amenaza que implicaba que lo mejor que podía hacer era vigilar mi espalda porque tu serías el que estuviera detrás, varita en ristre, preparado para lanzarme un Avada Kedavra."

Calló, apagando la tele. "Ibas a matarme."

"Todavía lo haría, dame una sola oportunidad" murmuré.

Sonrió. "Lo harías de verdad?"

"Sí."

"Oooh, Draco se que no lo dices en serio." Una mirada traviesa adornaba su cara y se acercó más a mí. "Se que en realidad me quieres." Dijo flojito.

Contra mi voluntad el efecto fue instantáneo.

Salté poniéndome de pie. "quieres beber algo?" Le pregunté incómodo.

"Claro." dijo riéndose por lo bajo.

Dios, Potter está de un humor extraño.

Casi parece que está flirteando conmigo.

Reí nerviosamente mientras servía un vaso de agua.

Porque, evidentemente, no lo estaba haciendo, no?

No eso es estúpido. Por supuesto que no está flirteando.

Sólo está…

Flirteando.

Mierda.

"Mierda!" Grité cuando me di cuenta de que el agua se había derramado y estaba escurriéndose al suelo.

Esto lo confirma. Potter me ha hechizado. Nada más puede hacerme actuar así.

"Algo va mal?" La voz de Potter me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"No." Grité en respuesta.

"Ok."

Busqué algo para secar el agua.

Esto sería más fácil con la varita.

Pero…

Me paré pensativo.

Total acabaría por evaporarse así que mejor lo dejaba como estaba.

Suena bien.

Dejé la cocina y me dirigí de nuevo al salón.

"Que haces?" Pregunté a Potter que estaba trasteando con sus papeles.

Sólo me escuchaba a medias una arruga partiendo su frente. "Estoy intentado adivinar dónde están las bases mortífagas."

Oh, divertido.

Potter intentaba encontrar la situación de las bases de mi bando para así mandarnos a todos al olvido.

Se que debería haberme enfadado y gritado, o tirarlos al fuego o algo pero, honestamente, no podía encontrar por lo que preocuparme.

Mmm…

Quiero decir…

Que haré, mirar cómo de cerca está para pararle?

"Puedo mirar?" Pregunté.

Dudó, mirando incómodo de los mapas a mí.

"Prometo no intentar despistarte" puse los ojos en blanco. "Vamos Potter cuántos años crees que tengo? Puede que incluso se me escape algo."

"Sí claro y el infierno se congelará" Dijo Potter con un deje sarcástico.

"Oh, Potter eso ha dolido." Me puse las manos en el pecho fingiendo dolor. "No puedo creer que no pienses que soy una persona encantadora."

Se rió.

Estoy bromeando con Harry Potter?

"De acuerdo, puedes mirar." Dijo finalmente, acercando una silla a la mesa.

"Guay." Me estremecí antes mis palabras. Este día iba a peor segundo tras segundo.

Escudriñé el mapa; memorizando las chinchetas clavadas en puntos aleatorios.

Teniendo en cuenta la exactitud de los puntos realmente empezaba a preguntarme como no habíamos destruido a su bando años atrás.

Bufé mientras señalaba uno de sus puntos. "Ramsbottom?" (NdT Culo de Carnero más o menos).

"Sí." Dijo Potter a la defensiva. "Es una zona con una alta población de media sangres."

Miré el mapa más de cerca. "Pero Potter" Intenté controlar la risa. "Crees realmente que yo tendría una base en Upper Ramsbottom?" (N d T Alto Culo de Carnero)

"Bueno…"

"Oh, Merlín, puedes imaginarlo?" Puse voz de periodista "Así pues Sr. Malfoy dónde está la base secreta madre de los mortífagos?" Volví a mi voz "Upper Ramsbottom." Exploté en carcajadas.

"Cállate Malfoy." Murmuró Potter, pareciendo totalmente avergonzado.

"Oooooh, eztá el teteño Potter zintiéndoze avedgonzado?"

Me miró enfurecido.

"Vale, vale." Le sonreí, escudriñando el resto del mapa.

"Aparte de Upper Ramsbottom" Me paré para retener la risa « tus suposiciones no son tan estúpidas."

"No son suposiciones" Dijo Potter indignado "Son deducciones muy inteligentes a partir de la información reservada que tenemos." Lo dejó estar al ver como le miraba. "Vale, de acuerdo, son suposiciones."

Cómo si no lo supiera.

"Esta" señalé una chincheta puesta sobre Hampstead. "Está muy cerca – no exacto pero relativamente cerca. Quizás quieras trabajar en ella."

"Gracias." Potter parecía algo sorprendido.

"Ningún problema – Espero que te guste patinar sobre hielo."

"Eh?"

"El infierno? Congelándose?" Ante su confusión lo dejé "Oh, nada, no importa."

Frunció un poco el ceño, había olvidado sus anteriores palabras.

No debería haber hecho eso, lo se, pero…

Odio darles la razón a los demás…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y hasta aquí el 5º capítulo… un poquito insulso pero bueno… no podía saltármelo.

Si os ha gustado decídmelo, es agradable saber que alguien lee esto.

Gracias y hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 6

Autora: cherrycola69

Traducción: truecacuentos.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, los personajes a JK Rowling y la historia a cherrycola que me ha dado su permiso para traducirla. No gano nada con esto.  
Esta historia contiene slash, no recomendada para homofóbicos.  
La historia se escribió entre el 4º y el 5º libro, así que muchas cosas no siguen la línea oficial.

Gracias a tods por sus reviews! Y, antes de que sigan las especulaciones… el gato es un simple gato, aunque con mucha personalidad y la misma mala leche que su dueño.

Por cierto, el fic tiene 12 capítulos… vamos por la mitad.

CAPITULO 6.

"Potter!" Llamé.

Con un gruñido empecé a subir las escaleras.

Porqué me de la sensación de pasar un amplio porcentaje de mi tiempo intentando encontrar a Potter?

"Potter!" Dije muy seco.

"Estoy aquí Draco."

Que raro, paree que su voz venía de encima de donde estoy.

Cuántas alturas tiene esta casa?

"Dónde es aquí?"

Su cabeza apareció de repente, al revés, en la ventana.

"Joder!" Exclamé del susto

Sonrió "Estoy aquí"

"Ya no soportabas estar en la misma casa que yo, eh?" Le pregunté bromeando.

"Simplemente necesitaba un poco de aire fresco."

Oooh aire fresco.

Pensé en ello con nostalgia – No había sentido el aire fresco desde la noche en que capturamos a Potter.

"Quieres subir?" Preguntó.

Sí.

"No puedo" Dije entre dientes reticente.

Los ojos de Potter se abrieron como platos con el entendimiento. "No sabía que te dieran miedo las alturas."

"No es eso idiota. El escudo mágico no me deja sacar ni la punta de la nariz de la casa."

"Oh, eso." Dijo avergonzado.

"Sí, Potter, eso."

Porqué ni siquiera puedo sonar auténticamente enfadado?

"Ven aquí."

Incliné mi cabeza hacia la ventana lentamente hasta que topé con la barrera. "Ves'"

Me alargó la mano.

Le miré con sospecha.

"Sólo cógela."

Dubitativamente le di la mano. Su mano era áspera bajo mi suave palma.

"Inténtalo ahora."

Me agaché bajo el dintel de la ventana y quedé en equilibrio sobre el alféizar.

"AH!"

De un tirón me subió al tejado.

Aterricé con un 'pum'.

"Auch."

"Lo siento."

"Porqué he podido salir?"

"Porque yo he querido" dijo sonriéndome.

Me senté en el tejado cerca de él. "Vienes mucho por aquí?"

Potter rió. "'Vienes mucho por aquí?' Intentando ligar conmigo?"

"Sueñas." Sonreí

Miró tímido al suelo y respiró profundamente.

La luna iluminaba su cara y fui transportado de repente a otro tiempo y otro lugar.

"Potter?" Pregunté horrorizado cuando entré en el balcón de la torre de astronomía.

"Malfoy?"

Adiós a mi tiempo de tranquilidad.

"Largo!" Le dije simplemente, ofendido por su presencia.

"Qué?" Potter pareció enfadarse. "Yo estaba aquí primero."

Pensé que un "Y?" no le derrotaría.

"Exacto, ya has tenido tiempo de estar aquí, es mi turno."

"Te jodes Malfoy." Me dijo con el ceño fruncido.

"Ni en tus sueños Potter." Dije irónico.

Confuso, se estremeció. "Qu – oh!"

Me convertí en el objetivo de una mirada de odio.

"Cállate Malfoy!"

"Oh, que elocuente eres, no Potter?" Puse los ojos en blanco.

La irritación iba invadiendo poco a poco sus ojos. "mira Malfoy – no me voy a ir – y si tu tampoco vas a irte te sugiero que te calles de una puta vez y me dejes en paz."ç

La primera sugerencia útil que hizo en su vida.

"Bien" Me giré y me apoyé en la baranda del balcón.

Tras aproximadamente tres minutos empecé a sentirme agitado.

Mientras que considero que el silencio es muy relajante cuando estoy a solas, cuando hay alguien más me resulta aburrido.

Miré a Potter de reojo.

Parecía pensativo y sentí curiosidad por saber que le pasaba por la cabeza.

"En que piensas?"

Se giró y me miró con sospecha. "Cómo si te lo fuera a decir! Por raro que parezca no me apetece tener mis pensamientos anunciados por todo el castillo."

Fruncí el ceño. "No tenía intención de contárselo a nadie Potter, era simple curiosidad."

Me giré y me quedé mirando lo campos de Quidditch.

Si no me lo quiere decir, entonces no quiero saberlo.

Se oyó un pequeño suspiro. "prometes que nada de esa conversación va a salir de aquí?"

"Potter," dije sarcástico "cómo si yo quisiera que se sepa que he hablado con un Gryffindor."

Por lo que se veía en sus ojos no eso era suficiente.

"De acuerdo." Suspiré "Por el honor Slytherin." Prometí.

"Curioso – No sabía que teníais de eso." Contraatacó Potter.

"Ooh Potter, muerdes…"

Sin poder evitarlo se puso a reír. "Realmente quieres saber lo que estoy pensando?"

"No sólo lo estaba preguntando." Mi voz derrochaba sarcasmo.

"Quieres saberlo o no?" Potter entrecerró los ojos.

Suspiré "Suéltalo."

"Simplemente que siendo la ceremonia de graduación la semana que viene esta será la última vez que podré estar aquí." Murmuró. "Estaba pensando en que me parece triste, sólo eso."

"Se a que te refieres." Respondí bajito. "Pronto estaremos cayendo de cabeza en la vida real. Nada volverá a ser igual. Sin casas, sin clases, sin Snape para aterrorizar a todos los Gryffindors…"

"No nos aterroriza." Interrumpió.

"No obstante" Suspiré. "Todo será diferente. Sobretodo con la Guerra."

El silencio flotó entre nosotros unos segundos.

"En que bando estás Malfoy?" Preguntó finalmente Potter. La pregunta no contenía malicia, sólo curiosidad.

Suspiré apoyado en la baranda del balcón. "Creo que ya sabes la respuesta Potter."

"Supongo que sí."

El entendimiento fue mutuo y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper la tregua entre nosotros comentando lo obvio.

Tras la graduación estaríamos en bandos opuestos - nada de riñas infantiles – estaríamos tratando de matarnos el uno al otro.

"Entonces esta es una de las últimas veces que nos vemos" Dijo Potter con una extraña emoción reflejada en sus ojos.

"Eso parece."

Wow. La vida sin Potter.

Me resultaría muy extraño.

Agradable seguro. Pero podidamente extraño.

Rió ligeramente. "No es esto raro. Nos hemos odiado durante 7 años y vamos y decidimos que este es el mejor momento para mantener una conversación civilizada."

"Primera y última vez."

"Tranquilo, lo se." Me aseguró.

"Me voy dentro." Potter se desperezó suavemente.

"Vale, entro en un minuto."

"No puedes ir a ningún sitio excepto de vuelta al interior – sólo por si lo estabas pensando." Me dijo Potter.

"No iba a intentarlo."

"Claro." Me dijo dudoso.

Desapareció hacia adentro y yo respiré profundamente, saboreando el aire fresco.

Lo más extraño es que realmente no había pensado en escapar.

Miré al cielo.

Las estrellas brillaban y la luna estaba llena.

Justo como esa maldita noche.

Hablamos durante horas, sobre los más diversos, oscuros, insignificantes temas, los dos sintiéndonos cómodos con la presencia del otro.

"No quiero tener que matarte." Soltó de repente.

"Ah no?" Levanté una ceja

"No. Porqué? Tu quieres matarme?" Calló pensativo. "De hecho creo que es mejor que no contestes."

"Asustado de la posible respuesta Potter?" Dije irónico.

"Sí." La honestidad de la respuesta me afectó de una manera que nunca habría creído posible.

Basta.

Si estar aquí afuera me va a traer todos estos malditos recuerdos me vuelvo dentro.

Me lancé hacia la casa, aterrizando fácilmente sobre los pies.

Podía oír la tele en el piso de abajo y seguí el sonido hacia abajo.

Potter miraba una peli y yo me dirigí al sofá, sentándome a su lado. 

Y en el mismo instante en que contestó algo cambió.

Había una tensión en el aire, pero no la familiar tensión provocada por la rabia.

Potter se había sonrojado ligeramente e intentaba por todos los medios no dejar de mirar al suelo.

"Potter…" dije con suavidad, sin saber siquiera que trataba de decir.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y de repente ya no necesitamos palabras.

Un soplo de viento movió uno de sus mechones frente a sus ojos y antes de saber que estaba haciendo se lo coloqué amablemente tras la oreja.

Tragó nervioso y mire la expresión en sus ojos, transformados por la absoluta emoción que se veía en ellos

Estábamos muy cerca – tan cerca que podía sentir su cálido aliento acariciando mi mejilla.

Escalofríos recorrían mi espalda e involuntariamente me acerqué más a él.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo y sentí mariposas en el estómago.

Me costaba respirar con normalidad.

Distraídamente advertí que Potter se estaba acercando a mí.

"DRACO?" Gritó Potter.

Eso le devolvió mi atención de golpe.

"Eh?"

"Te he dicho que si quieres una galleta?" Dijo acercándome el plato.

"Ah, por supuesto." Cogí una galleta y la mordisqueé distraído.

Devolvió su atención a la tele y yo me hundí de nuevo en mis recuerdos.

De repente algo le hizo tambalearse y una mirada de pánico apareció en sus ojos.

Se alejó ligeramente y perdió el equilibrio, sacudiéndolo un poco.

Actuando puramente por instinto mi brazo se acercó y rodeó su cintura.

Nos quedamos congelados, mirándonos el uno al otro cómo si fuera la primera vez que nos viéramos.

"Malfoy." Por una vez su tono no estaba lleno de odio y horror sino de puro anhelo.

Oh Dios, que estaba haciendo?

Potter levantó su mano hacia mi mejilla y movió sus ásperos dedos suavemente por ella hasta mi barbilla.

"Que estás haciendo?" Susurré débilmente, incapaz de moverme e incluso de respirar.

Potter bajó su cabeza ligeramente. "No tengo ni idea."

Y me besó.

El fuego atravesó mi cuerpo y le atraje más cerca, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos.

Le deseaba.

Le necesitaba

Y sabía que era el enemigo a quien se suponía que tenía que querer matar.

Pero no me importaba.

Si alguien se enteraba me mataban – literalmente.

Y alguien se iba a enterar.

Esto iba a hacer que me mataran…

Pero que manera más maravillosa de irme.

Gimió suavemente y empecé a besar todo el camino hasta la base de su cuello.

No podía parar de tocarle – sentía que mi vida dependía de mantener el contacto con su perfecta y hermosa piel.

Sus dedos intentaban sin éxito desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, rechazando alejarse de mis atenciones.

Me quedé helado cuando oí pasos en las escaleras.

"Mierda." Susurró Potter, alejándose.

Filch.

Maldito sea.

Miré a Potter una última vez, a sus mejillas sonrojadas y a su ropa desaliñada y supe que tendríamos que no podíamos dejarlo así.

"Nos vemos mañana." Le susurré sin aliento. "Mismo sitio, misma hora."

Apenas registrar su asentimiento antes de darme la vuelta y correr.

Miré detenidamente su cara, mirando como variaba con cada destello de luz que le llegaba.

Me pregunto si todavía besa igual – Oh Dios no quiero pensar en ello!

"Pasa algo?" Me preguntó.

Me di cuenta de que llevaba mirándole durante diez minutos como un maníaco.

"Pasar? No que puede pasar?" balbuceé nervioso.

"Estás seguro?" Frunció el ceño. "Estás actuando de una manera muy rara."

Le ofrecí una sonrisa falsa. "bueno, ese soy yo no? raro y malvado…"

"Has bebido?" Su cara reflejaba incredulidad.

"No. Y tu?"

"No, pero estoy empezando a desear haberlo hecho."

"Mmm." una sonrisa traviesa cruzó mi cara. "Vuelvo en un minuto."

Durante mi inspección inicial a la casa de Potter encontré por casualidad una botella de algo que sólo podía ser alcohol.

Si quería emborracharse un poco yo no iba a hacer nada por detenerle.

De hecho iba a animarle activamente.

Te das cuenta de que considerando el hecho de que últimamente estás teniendo pensamientos no precisamente malvados respecto a él este no es probablemente el mejor momento para perder el control.

No seas estúpida, ridícula voz en mi cabeza.

Mis pensamientos sobre Potter han sido, son y serán siempre malvados.

Me agaché frente a un increíblemente sucio armario de cocina, abrí las puertas y rebusqué en el interior.

Dónde demonios está?

Ah…

Vislumbré la botella llena de polvo del fondo del último estante.

Metí medio cuerpo en el armario para alcanzarla, pensando horrorizado en la cantidad de polvo en mi ropa pero imaginando que pronto estaría lo suficientemente borracho para darme como llevaba la ropa.

De hecho estaría suficientemente borracho como para no importarme si llevaba o no ropa.

No es que tuviera intención de quitarme la ropa con Potter.

Oh cállate y vuelve al salón

Caminé con ganas de vuelta al salón, mis largas piernas ayudándome a andar más rápido.

"Mira!" Le mostré triunfalmente a Potter la botella llena de líquido ambarino.

"Dónde coño estaba eso?" Preguntó Potter confundido.

Me encogí de hombros. "En un armario de la cocina…"

"Ah." frunció el ceño. "No recuerdo haberlo comprado."

"Quizás fue un regalo." Suspiré "Realmente importa?"

"Supongo que no." Dijo dudoso mientras yo servía una respetable cantidad en un vaso y se lo ofrecía.

Levanté mi vaso hacia él. "Salud."

Murmuró en respuesta y tomó un sorbo.

Una sonrisa traviesa se posó en mi cara.

Esto iba a ser genial…

Apuesto a que Potter es un auténtico idiota cuando va bebido…

Me había entrado la risa floja y no podía parar.

Me estaba quedando sin aire y aun así no podía parar.

"Qué es tan divertido?" dijo Potter arrastrando las palabras con expresión confundida.

De alguna manera eso me hizo reír todavía más.

"No lo pillo!" Potter empezaba a sonar como un crío malcriado.

Que normalmente era mi estrategia pero eh! – Estaba sintiéndome generoso - él podía ser el crió malcriado por un rato.

Me sentía ligero y feliz, como si estuviera andando por el cielo soleado y bailando en las nubes.

"Estás borracho?" Preguntó Potter mirándome con sospecha, sus verdes ojos asombrados.

"No." Dije indignado.

"Sí que lo estás."

"No lo estoy."

"Sí lo estás."

"No, yo no" de que hablábamos? "lo estoy."

"Sí lo estás."

"No, no lo estoy." Que es lo que no estaba?

"Sí que – mmpf!"

Mis brazos le rodearon por la cintura y lo pusieron sobre mí.

El trayecto del sofá a mi pecho bastó par acallarle.

"Hueles a borrachera."

"No puedes oler a borrachera idiota. Pero puedes saber a borrachera."

"Yo tengo sabor a borrachera?" Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y me estaba mirando de una manera que sólo se podía describir como seductora.

"Creo que podría averiguarlo." Sonreí divertido y de un tirón le acerqué más.

El mismo momento que nuestros labios se tocaron la atmósfera cambió.

De repente era insoportablemente caliente y nosotros éramos un amasijo de manos y piel.

"Malfoy." Jadeó, su voz inundada de deseo.

"Calla Potter."

Nuestros labios se encontraron hambrientos.

Desabroché su camisa y empecé a besarle la garganta.

Me sentía bien, demasiado bien.

Su piel era muy suave – suave y perfecta.

Paseé mi lengua por su clavícula, saboreando la ligera salinidad de su sudor.

Gimió, suspirando mi nombre flojito.

Mis ojos estaban vidriosos y le mire, sin aliento.

Sus manos acariciaban suavemente mi espalda y respire hondo.

"Potter." Gemí

Me quemaba por dentro y por fuera, el deseo me estaba volviendo loco.

"Quizás deberíamos trasladarnos a la habitación." Dijo Potter con la respiración entrecortada.

Eso sonaba muy bien.

Me puse en pie con dificultad, dándome cuenta del error que suponía en el mismo momento.

Mis rodillas fallaron y empecé a caer…

A caer…

El mundo se volvió negro.

Bueno, más acción que en el anterior. Ahora ya sabéis algo de lo que pasó en Hogwarts…

Cómo se que este capítulo deja la historia muy abierta intentaré darme prisa en acabar el siguiente.

Gracias a todos por decir que leéis esto y que os está gustando.

Besos.


	7. Chapter 7

Autora: cherrycola69

Traducción: truecacuentos.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, los personajes a JK Rowling y la historia a cherrycola que me ha dado su permiso para traducirla. No gano nada con esto.  
Esta historia contiene slash, no recomendada para homofóbicos.  
La historia se escribió entre el 4º y el 5º libro, así que muchas cosas no siguen la línea oficial.

Perdón por el retraso, pero tengo una buena excusa. Me he mudado de casa y he estado meses sin Internet y sin ordenador. A ver si ahora puedo actualizar con más regularidad.

Muchas gracias a tods por los reviews, me encanta recibirlos. Besos.

**CAPÍTULO 7**.

Gemí.

Estaba espatarrado en el suelo del salón, mis costillas protestando por lo anormal de la postura en la que estaban.

Levanté la cabeza e, inmediatamente, la dejé descansar en el suelo de nuevo.

El pequeño movimiento me había provocado nauseas y existía el riesgo de vomitar todo lo que había comido el día anterior.

Me quedé tumbado unos cuantos segundos más, finalmente moví la cabeza con cuidado y miré con añoranza a la cocina y al café que sabía me aguardaba allí.

No es que el café fuera a curar esta resaca pero no me haría ningún mal.

Muy muy despacio trepé al sofá y me puse en pie, sintiendo al mundo oscilar ligeramente antes de volver a su sitio.

Bien, vale, me había puesto de pie, pero no estaba nada seguro de poder caminar.

Bueno… solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

Rígidamente día algunos pasos vacilantes hacia la cocina, mi deseo por el café manteniéndome en el empeño.

Tres pasos más. Puedes hacerlo. Puedes hacerlo.

Me desplomé en una silla, dejando que mi cabeza descansara sobre la mesa.

Joder que mierda.

He hecho todo el camino hasta aquí por un café y ahora la idea de pensar en uno me hace vomitar.

Gemí flojito.

Oh, mi cabeza.

Mi pobre pobre cabeza.

' Potter – que demonios pasó ayer noche?' Pregunté, estremeciéndome al ruido que había hecho al hablar.

Mi voz sonaba quebrada y ronca.

' Me emborrachaste' Por su aspecto y su voz estaba tan mal como yo.

'Sí, me lo imagino, Pero que hice? Maté a alguien?'

Potter me miró como si estuviera loco. 'A quien podrías haber matado? soy la única persona por aquí.'

'Y tu estás totalmente vivo.' declaré

"No es que me sienta como tal.'

Realmente no parecía muy vivo.

Alejé ese pensamiento.

Así que Potter todavía vive.

Entonces que hice?

Tenía ese sentimiento de que había hecho algo.

Era un sentimiento que solía tener - después de todo normalmente había hecho algo.

Pero ahora era incapaz de recordar el qué.

Me concentre, intentado recordar la noche anterior.

Sabía que había involucrado a Potter (no era necesario ser un genio para deducirlo).

Le mire como si su sola visión pudiera devolverme la memoria y reí entre dientes.

Descubrí al momento que reír me machacaba la cabeza, pero no podía parar.

'Qué?' Soltó Potter con voz cansada.

'Tienes? Respiré intentado parar de reír. 'La almohada marcada en la cara.'

Sus manos volaron a sus mejillas, el pánico mostrándose en su cara a medida que iba notando las pequeñas arrugas en su cara.

'Vuelvo en un minuto.' Tartamudeó, saliendo rápidamente de la cocina (bueno todo lo rápido que una persona con resaca podía)

Vaya, ni siquiera Potter estaba por encima de la superficialidad y la vanidad.

Aunque su pelo así lo indique.

De hecho Potter es todo un misterio.

Se que se supone que es el gran héroe magnánimo e indulgente pero deberían existir algunos límites.

Nadie, ni siquiera Potter, debería ser capaz de mentir por mí, impedir que fuera a la cárcel y ser amable conmigo.

De mirarme a los ojos después de todo lo que había hecho – sentarse a mi lado y hablar conmigo y cocinar para mí cuando yo he matado a sus amigos.

Nadie debería ser capaz de hacerlo… pero él lo hace.

Y encima está todo el maldito incidente de la torre de astronomía, donde caí accidentalmente sobre sus labios.

Vale, no fue accidental.

Honestamente, no había pensado en ese beso en años – casi había olvidado que hubiera pasado.

Pasar tiempo con Voldemort te dejaba algo así como entumecido. Retorcía todo lo que hay en tu interior – tomaba todo lo que tu eres y lo convertía en lo que él quería que fueras.

Y los mortífagos no sienten nada.

Absorbía las emociones de ti – de lo más profundo de tu ser y de lo más profundo de tus recuerdos.

Así que aunque había pensado en el beso de vez en cuando me parecía vacío.

Pero anoche parecía más vívido y más real.

Me refiero a que – no malentendáis – no es como si me importara, es sólo que ahora puedo sentir que la atmósfera entre los dos ha cambiado algo.

Normalmente emborracharse con alguien es una experiencia que une mucho por lo que he oído.

Yo nunca me he "unido" a nadie.

Potter volvió y le miré.

Hmmm….

Eso era algo preocupante.

Ese estúpido beso con Potter era en lo último que había pensado antes de emborracharme.

Y sinceramente… me pongo un poco… raro cuando me emborracho.

'No hice nada estúpido anoche verdad?' Pregunté a Potter.

Me miró con cautela. 'A que te refieres?'

Me encogí de hombros intentando ser lo menos conciso posible. 'Ya sabes – algo de lo que me arrepentiría si me acordara.'

Se quedó quieto, incómodo. 'No lo se.'

'Así que tu tampoco recuerdas nada?'

Su intento de parecer casual le hizo parecer todo lo contrario.'Flashes y cachitos.'

'Como…?' apremié impaciente.

'Nada importante.'

'Entonces no hay ningún problema en que me lo digas.' Dije triunfante.

'En serio, no es nada importante.' Dijo entre dientes.

'Ya, vale, quiero saberlo.'

'Cómo puedes tener ganas de discutir con esta resaca?' Me espetó exasperado.

Hmm…. en eso tiene razón.

'De acuerdo.' suspiré. 'Pero descubriré lo que pasó. Y, sinceramente, no se que puede ser tan terrible que no puedas decírmelo.'

Hubo un tenso silencio mientras yo ponía carita de pena.

'Por cierto.' Dijo de repente. 'Tengo que ir al trabajo.'

'A las once?'.

'Sí,'

'Porque?' pregunté con incredulidad.

'Porque tengo algunas cosas importantes que hacer y porque me necesitan.'

'Quien lo dice?'

'Yo!'

'Entonces ese tal Blake ha contactado contigo'?

'Que es esto, la Inquisición Española?'

Ok, me encantaría que dejara de hablar de cosas que no entiendo.

'Podría ser.' Respondí evasivo.

Probablemente sabría la respuesta si supiera de qué va la pregunta.

'Simplemente tengo ganas de ir a trabajar, eso es todo.'

'Cuando tienes resaca?'

'Sí.'

'Y cuando no te gusta tu trabajo?'

Apretó las mandíbulas 'Sí.'

Suena lógico.

Me encogí de hombros. 'Ok.'

'Voy a prepararme.' Bruscamente salió de la cocina y empezó a subir las escaleras.

Probé a tomar un sorbo del café, que quemó mi boca inmediatamente.

Sin duda está irritable esta mañana.

Estaba intentando decidir si podía afrontar el comer algo (respuesta inmediata – no) cuando Potter volvió.

Su cara estaba cenicienta y lucía unas impresionantes ojeras.

Sinceramente estaba horrible.

'Se te ve peor que antes si eso es posible.'

Me miró como en shock. 'Sí, digamos que he recordado algunas cosas de anoche y preferiría no haberlo hecho.'

'Me confesaste algún oscuro y profundo secreto?' Dije con suficiencia.

'Ojalá.'

Le miré con curiosidad pero no insistí. 'Lo has recordado muy de golpe. Como ha sido eso?'

Encogió un poco los hombros. 'Hechizo anti-resaca.'

Me levanté tirando la silla al suelo, lamentándolo cuando la cabeza me protestó. 'Puedes hacer eso?'

Asintió.

'Venga.'

'Eh?'

Puse los ojos en blanco 'Lánzame el hechizo, idiota.'

Me gustan los hechizos anti-resaca.

Si me lanzaba el hechizo en los próximos tres minutos mis nauseas y mi dolor de cabeza se desvanecerían al igual que el dolor en mis entumecidos músculos.

Y, por supuesto, recordaría todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

'Estoooo… no.' Se mordió el labio inferior.

'Porque?'

'Por que… sólo porque.'

Bufé.

'Potter simplemente lanza el hechizo.'

'Sabes que,' su voz tembló ligeramente, ' creo que será mejor si la pasas de manera natural.'

Y una mierda, odio no recordar las cosas.

'Oh, vamos Potter.'

'No.'

'Lo has hecho para ti!'

Se encogió de hombros. 'Vale, pero no pienso lanzártelo.'

'Eso es un poquito sádico.' dije frunciendo el ceño.

Otra vez se encogió de hombros. 'Bueno, tu eres el experto aquí en eso, no?'

'Estás terriblemente amargado esta mañana.' Remarqué enfadado. 'Es curioso considerando que soy yo quien tiene una resaca de mil demonios.'

'Posiblemente la merezcas.' Dijo mirándome.

'Probablemente.' Accedí enfurruñado 'Pero como no recuerdo nada no sabré porque.'

Dudó, estaba apunto de decir algo para que cambiara de idea. 'Estaré de vuelta en un par de horas.'

Tomó un puñado de polvos flú y entró en la chimenea.

'Potter…'

Había desaparecido entre llamas verdes y yo suspiré resignado.

Bueno, hay varios métodos para recordar tras una borrachera.

Parece que tendré que hacerlo según el método tradicional.

No estaba funcionando.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

Había estado sentado en el salón durante dos horas intentado recordar cualquier cosa de la noche anterior.

Suspiré… bueno…

Me había despertado en el suelo y eso significa que en algún momento había ido a parar al suelo.

Quizás si lo recreaba…

Miré a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que no miraba nadie.

Porque hay mucha gente aquí para verte

Buen punto.

Con cuidado me tumbé en el suelo.

Ok, esto es… nuevo.

Intenté bucear en mis recuerdos.

Risas tontas.

Hubo mucha risa tonta.

El sarcasmo asomó a mi rostro.

Entonces a Potter le entró la risa tonta?

Me concentré, dándome cuenta, con horror, de que era yo quien tenía la risa tonta.

Risa tonta.

Me había entrado la risa tonta!

Cambié de idea – No quería saber nada de la noche anterior.

De hecho, por el bienestar de mi cordura, iba a actuar como si nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Rápidamente me puse en pie y puse en marcha la tele con el volumen bajo.

Mi cabeza no estaba para mucho ruido.

En algún momento cerca del mediodía mis nauseas remitieron, para mi alivio.

Estaba aburrido.

Mortalmente aburrido.

No había nada por hacer en la maldita casa.

Por no mencionar el hecho de que no podía vengarme de Potter por no querer lanzarme el hechizo.

Iba a encontrar la manera de divertirme…

Una manera tranquila y sosegada que no requiera mucho movimiento.

En ese instante un fuerte ring perforó mi cerebro.

'Mierda!' farfullé, cubriéndome los oídos con las manos.

Imperturbable ante mis amenazas y juramentos el ring continuó.

De dónde demonios salía?

Tenía que hacerlo parar.

Desesperado rastreé el ruido, descubriendo que lo emitía un objeto bajo un abrigo.

Lo miré con una ceja levantada, que coño es esto?

Sonó de nuevo y de repente lo recordé.

Potter me había hablado de ello.

Era un… teléfono.

Y había dicho respecto a eso "ni se te ocurra contestar aunque tu vida dependa de ello."

Lo miré, esperaba que mirarlo con cara rara me distrajera del ruido.

No hubo suerte.

Suspiré y lo moví un poco, mirando el teléfono desde otro ángulo.

Golpeé impacientemente el sofá con lo dedos – cuando iba la persona a cansarse y dejar de llamar?

Vale, no puedo más, parece que me esté pasando una sonda a través del cerebro. Lo levanté.

'Hola.'

'Hola?' Una voz de mujer preguntó. 'con quien hablo?'

Esto iba a ser divertido. 'Con quien hablo yo?'

'Hermione.? Dijo la voz cautelosamente.

Granger.

Supongo que nadie más llama a Potter.

'Oh Hermione!' Exclamé, se empezaba a formar un plan en mi cabeza. ' Harry me lo ha contado todo sobre ti.'

Esto iba a ser genial.

'Oh… en serio?' Preguntó sorprendida.

'Por supuesto. Siempre está hablando de ti y de –' Ah, duele llamarle así 'Ron desde que vivo aquí.'

Ugh – nota mental- lavarme la lengua con jabón.

'Vives ahí?' Empezaba a sonar totalmente sorprendida y perdida.

'Sí.' Fingí algo mezcla de sorpresa y dolor. 'Harry no te ha dicho nada?'

'Eh… ah… O sea… por supuesto… así que tu eres su nuevo novio?'

'Nuevo?' Reí suavemente. 'No, tenemos una larga historia.'

'Oh.' Sonó decepcionada. 'Ya veo.'

'Quieres que le diga algo?'

'Mmm, sí. Podrías decirle que me llame cuando llegue por favor?'

'Por supuesto. Estoy encantado de hablar por fin contigo Hermione.'

'Igualmente.' Rió algo nerviosa. 'Adiós!'

'Adiós!'

Colgué, riendo flojito.

Ok, Potter va a matarme… suponiendo que no muera de un ataque al corazón cuando descubra que soy su novio.

Pero había sido divertido.

Quien habría podido resistirlo?

Lo que parecieron siglos más tarde Potter honró la casa con su presencia.

Por supuesto tras la llamada telefónica yo había estado muy entretenido y no podía sentirme enfadado con él por lo que la atmósfera era de lo más normal.

Es increíble lo que unas cuantas horas sin vernos pueden hacer.

Durante su ausencia había repasado sus estantes y había descubierto un libro que explicaba bastantes aparatos muggles.

Estaba harto de no enterarme de nada así que decidí leerlo costara lo que costara.

Y costaba.

No se quien se estaba rompiendo más la cabeza – si yo con mis electrones y fusibles y demás historias o Potter con su mapa de supuestas bases mortífagas.

Pero yo, siendo yo, no iba admitir estar rompiéndome la cabeza.

Potter tiró el lápiz, totalmente frustrado y yo tomé un bienvenido respiro del libro para descubrir cual era esta vez el problema.

'Por Dios Draco – tiene esto algún patrón de cualquier tipo?'

Le miré perezosamente. 'Sí.'

'Cual?' Preguntó frustrado.

'Como si te lo fuera a decir.' Dije sarcástico

'Te daré una galletita.'

'Oh, bueno, si lo pones así.' Dije fingiendo felicidad.

'Vale, ya lo pillo.' Dijo resignado.

Santa paciencia, continué leyendo, mis cejas fruncidas por la confusión cuando intentaba comprender de que coño iba ese libro.

Suspiró.

'Que tal si te doy dos?'

'Vete a la mierda Potter.' Mi tono no era de enfado, sino de ligero divertimiento.

Realmente estoy perdiendo mi toque.

'De acuerdo, podrías simplemente ayudarme un poco?'

Lo pensé seriamente. 'Cuatro galletas.'

'Trato hecho.' Dijo rápidamente.

Me levanté y me acerqué a la mesa.

'Bien, veamos.'

Miré por encima de su hombro.

Suspiré. 'Potter hablamos sobre lo de tener mis bases en sitios con nombres ridículos.'

Señalé una de sus más recientes suposiciones idiotas.

'Sí, supongo.' Murmuró.

'Simplemente piensa como yo.' Me encogí de hombros. 'Te traumatizará de por vida, pero puede ayudar.'

'Sí.' Dijo con el tono más bajo de lo normal.

'Estás bien?' Me enderecé, rozando su hombro con la mano sin querer.

'Mmh.' Su afirmación no sonó muy convincente.

Le miré de reojo – se estaba sonrojando?

De repente lo entendí todo.

'Potter.' Intenté que no se me notara la risa.

'Sí?'

No tendrás fantasías sobre follarme en el suelo de la cocina, no?

'Yo… te gusto?'

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

Se aclaró la garganta. 'Disculpa?'

'Te gusto?' Repetí, sintiendo la carcajada intentando escapar.

Una pequeña pausa.

'Quieres decir si me gustas o si me gustas?'

'Que crees que quiero decir?' Bromeé con una sonrisa sardónica en la cara.

'Ahh…'

'Eso es un sí?'

'Que? No!' Exclamó.

'Bueno, no iba a ser yo quien te lo reprochara – al fin y al cabo estoy buenísimo.' Alardeé.

'Draco!' Exclamó, sorprendido por mi arrogancia.

Le miré con impaciencia. 'Entonces que?'

Me miró asustado. 'no – por supuesto que no! quiero decir que tu eres totalmente… y yo… y eso no…' Lo dejó 'No.'

Curioso… para un no ha sonado demasiado como sí.

Me senté de nuevo en el sofá sonriendo con malicia.

Así que Potter esta colgado de mí.

Esto va a ser muy divertido.

Sin saberlo me había dado el modo de volverme totalmente loco. Y ni siquiera iba a tener que esforzarme.

O sea – Tengo que darle algo a cambio de haberme destrozado la vida, no?

Y aunque normalmente eso debiera incluir mucho dolor y sangre… tengo la sensación de que esto será mucho mejor.

'Voy a tomar una ducha.' le dije a Potter.

Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el mapa, ignorando el rojo en sus mejillas.

'Ok.'

Dejé la habitación con paso arrogante. Es bueno saber que mi belleza todavía tenía efecto– aunque sólo fuera en Potter.

A medias escaleras vi un flash de luz verde cruzando el salón.

Me paré.

Quien viene por la chimenea cuando hay un criminal oculto aquí?

'Hermione!' Se oyó exclamar a Potter. 'Que estás haciendo aquí?'

Se me pusieron los ojos como platos.

Nunca pensé que ella se presentaría para conocerme.

Mierda.

Esto podía ser espectacularmente brillante o espectacularmente horrible.

'Necesitamos una excusa para visitar a nuestro mejor amigo?' Replicó una voz más profunda.

Oh Dios – También Weasley!

Esta es demasiado para resistirse.

Momento de poner en marcha el plan matar a Potter de vergüenza.

'Estás solo o,' dijo Granger mirando alrededor 'hay alguien contigo?'

Esa era mi entrada.

'Harry dónde has puesto las toallas?' Dije entrando en la habitación. 'Oh.' Me paré. 'Perdón No sabía que había visitas.'

Creo que nunca antes había dicho perdón.

Si las expresiones de Granger y Weasley no fueran tan divertidas sería un momento traumático.

'Malfoy?' Dijo Weasley casi sin voz.

Potter se quedó totalmente blanco.

'Harry, porque está Malfoy en tu casa?' Weasley miraba desesperadamente a Harry.

'Él… ehh… está pasando una temporada conmigo.' Dijo arrastrando el pie por la alfombra.

Ohhh, muy mala excusa.

Weasley empezó a ponerse púrpura – un color que queda muy mal con su cabello.

'Él es tu nuevo novio?'

'Qué?' Potter se volvió hacia mí con un cabreo monumental. 'Les has dicho eso?'

'Tenía que ser un secreto?' Escondí mi sonrisa tras una expresión de arrepentimiento.

Me miró fijamente.

'No lo entiendo.' Weasley volvió a Potter. 'Pensaba que era un Mortífago.'

'Lo soy.' Dije mostrando mi antebrazo.

'Harry, estás loco?'

'Discutible.' Murmuré.

Granger me fulminó con la mirada pero continuó. 'Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido como para dejar a un maldito mortífago estar aquí! Te matará tan pronto como bajes la guardia!'

Bueno, si eso el lo que quiere creer por mi bien. No voy a sacarla del error.

Potter cambiaba el peso de lado a lado totalmente incómodo. 'Se que es un maldito hijo de… pero-'

'Ey!' Exclamé indignado.

Weasley puso los ojos en blanco. 'Como si no fuera cierto.'

Vale, es cierto, pero no iba a darle la razón.

'Tendríais que saber que yo maté a Voldemort.' Dije con suficiencia.

'Es eso cierto?' Exclamó Granger.

'Sí es cierto! Joder, los magos son lo más escéptico del mundo!'

Granger me ignoró y se volvió hacia Potter. 'Significa eso que ha sido siempre un espía?'

'Sí Harry, significa eso que siempre he sido un espía?' gorgojeé, incapaz de parar ahora que había empezado.

'Ya tienes suficientes problemas.' Me dijo Potter amenazadoramente. 'Cállate.'

Puse cara de suficiencia. 'Oh, que miedo. Pero sabes,' me empezaban a brillar los ojos, 'no recuerdo que me mandaras callar anoche.'

Bueno, por lo que yo sabía eso podía ser verdad.

'Draco!' Gritó Potter.

'Ahora es Draco?' Dijo Weasley totalmente sorprendido. 'Dios, realmente parece que estás liado con él.'

'Liado con él!' A Potter casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas.

'Nos podemos centrar!' Gritó Granger a pleno pulmón.

Todos callamos en seco.

'Gracias!' Se volvió a Harry. 'Es Malfoy un espía?' repitió calmadamente.

'Eehh…' Harry fue muy poco convincente. 'Sí?'

Gruñí. 'Sí vas a mentir tan mal será mejor que les digas la verdad.''

'Que verdad?'

'Que Harry y yo estamos locamente enamorados y que no hemos hecho nada más que follar las últimas dos semanas.' dije sin expresión alguna.

Hubo un silencio de asombro.

Joder, no pensaba que se lo creerían.

'Podrías, por favor, dejarlo ya?' Susurró Potter.

Le miré sorprendido, había algo roto en su mirada.

A pesar de que mi Mortífago interior estaba saltando y cantando "remata al pequeño Potter ahora que está en el suelo!" se me quebró la voz.

'Ok.'

Weasley y Granger se restregaron los ojos.

'Qué?' les espeté. 'Soys los únicos a los que les está permitido tener un poco de decencia?'

Harry me lanzó otra muda súplica con la mirada.

Para mi horror sentí la necesidad de disculparme por lo que cerré la boca lo más rápido que pude para evitarlo.

De mal humor, me senté y miré la discusión.

Pensando que todo eso lo había provocado yo.

Esperé a que apareciera la satisfacción.

Y esperé.

Y esperé.

Me quedé helado.

'Así que Malfoy no es un espía?' Dijo Granger despacito.

Hola? Satisfacción?

Todavía estoy esperando!

'Bueno.' Potter se mordió el labio, 'eso depende.'

'De que?'

'De con quien hables.'

La expresión de Granger se oscureció.'Harry, por favor, no me digas que has mentido al Ministro de la Magia.'

Siempre ha sido muy inteligente.

Potter miró al suelo.

'Has perdido el juicio?' Preguntó Weasley con genuina curiosidad.

'Que te poseyó?' Preguntó Granger débilmente.

Le estaban hundiendo lentamente con sus palabras y vi como se quebraba.

'Yo…' Empezó Potter.

'Sabes lo que pasará si alguien se entera?'

Vamos Potter – defiéndete.

En su cara se reflejaba el desánimo.

'Sabes todo lo que arriesgas por él?' Eso me tocó.

Oh, es ridículo.

'Si se me permite intervenir, Potter tiene conmigo una deuda de mago.'

'Cállaté!' Me gritaron a la vez Granger y Weasley.

Potter se mostró más aliviado ahora que había recordado porque había mentido.

'Tiene razón.' Comentó Potter. 'Me salvó la vida, no podía dejarle ir a Azkabhan.'

'Porqué no?' Preguntó Weasley.

'Ron!' gritó Potter.

'Lo siento Harry pero realmente no veo porqué no – de acuerdo, salvó tu vida, pero a matado a muchos otros!'

'Ron-' repitió Harry, se le veía muy incómodo.

Weasley suspiró. 'Está bien Harry – no necesitas seguir "roneandome".'

'Pero Harry', intervino Granger, 'necesitamos hablar sobre-'

'Tenemos que hablar con él aquí?' interrumpió Weasley, mirándome con sospecha. 'No puede ir a otra habitación?'

Potter se encogió de hombros. 'Si quieres intentarlo – pero conociéndole encontrará una manera de escuchar. Al menos si está aquí no te verás arrastrado a un sentido de falsa seguridad y no corres el riesgo de decir algo que no deberías.'

'Mmmm.' Murmuró Weasley con duda.

Hubo una pausa incómoda.

'Pueeesss…' Potter metió las manos en los bolsillos.

'Será mejor que nos vayamos.' Dijo Granger de repente. 'Se supone que íbamos a salir a cenar – íbamos a invitaros a ti y a tu… uh.' Me miró. 'Pero no creo que sea buena idea.'

'Por decirlo suavemente.' Murmuró Weasley.

'Llámame, de acuerdo?' Granger abrazó a Potter.

Asintió.

'Sólo quiero que sepas que creo sinceramente que esto es muy mala idea.' Le dijo Granger a Potter con delicadeza. 'Pero confío en tu buen juicio y… bien… no te han matado todavía así que quizás tengas una oportunidad.'

Potter sonrió ligeramente. 'Gracias por este increíble voto de confianza Mione.'

'Yo sigo pensando que estás loco.' Interrumpió Weasley. 'Y creo que estás equivocado y que no deberías hacer esto.'

'Ron.'

'Ahorrateló.' Tomó un puñado de polvos flú. 'Te veo luego.'

Y despareció con un flash.

Granger le dirigió una mirada de simpatía. 'Acabará calmándose.'

'Lo se.' Murmuró Potter abatido.

'Adiós.' Sonrió antes de desaparecer por la red flú.

Potter se quedó de pie, desanimado, frente a la chimenea.

Vi mi oportunidad para escapar.

Me aclaré la garganta nerviosamente. 'Bien voy a…' me dirigí a la puerta.

'No vas a ningún sitio.' Dijo Potter con los dientes apretados, girándose hacia mí.

'No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto.' Siseó, la rabia evidente en su tono.

'Relájate Potter, sólo era un poco de diversión.'

'Diversión? Diversión! tu llamas a eso DIVERSIÓN!'

Pues sí.

Cambié el peso de pie. 'Bueno…'

'Como has podido? tienes idea de lo embarazoso que ha sido?'

Me hacía una ligera idea.

'Y sabes en cuanto peligro nos has puesto a los dos? si alguien se entera de que estás aquí habrá ataques a diestro y siniestro!'

'Bueno no se lo dirán a nadie, no?'

'Ese no es el tema! Se supone que nadie tenía que saber que no eras un espía!'

'Se lo has dicho tu. Podrías haber mentido.

'No puedo! no les puedo mentir! Mentir al Ministro está chupado. Mentir a mis amigos… es una absoluta pesadilla.'

Uau, se lo estaba tomando realmente en serio.

'Vale, de acuerdo.' Suspiré suavemente. 'Lo siento. Ya está.'

Potter me miraba como si estuviera loco. 'Crees que con eso lo arreglas todo?'

'Potter sólo he utilizado esas palabras con Voldemort así que es algo realmente difícil para mí. Me he disculpado – ahora tu me perdonas y volvemos a pasar el uno del otro de nuevo.' Le expliqué.

'No funciona así.' Escupió Potter. 'No puedes simplemente decir que lo sientes – tienes que arrepentirte de verdad.'

Nunca nadie había mencionado esa parte.

'Todavía estoy enfadado contigo.' Me aclaró.

'Te estás tomando esto demasiado a pecho.' Le dije.

Acaso tienes deseos de morir o algo así?

'Ah, sí?' Su mirada tenía un reflejo peligroso.

Dio un paso hacia mí y, sin querer, di un paso atrás.

'Mentí al Ministro de la Magia por ti. Le dije al Jefe de Aurors que eres un espía. Puse mi vida en peligro por salvarte de Azkabhan. Convencí a Dumbledore de no acusarte – Te he dejado vivir en mi casa y te he tratado como a un invitado y que haces para agradecerlo?' Se pasó la mano por la cabeza. 'Eres la persona más desagradecida que he tenido la desgracia de conocer!'

Uau, eso ha dolido.

En serio, ha dolido.

Nunca lo admitiré, pero lo ha hecho.

Y siendo yo sólo hay una manera de enfrentar el problema.

'Y quien te ha pedido que lo hagas?' Exclamé. 'Quien te pidió que deshicieras mi vida? No tienes derecho a reprocharme lo que fueron tus jodidas decisiones, no las mías.'

Se quedó mirándome, anonadado.

Ok, me doy cuenta de que no era lo mejor que podía haber dicho en ese momento. Aunque había sido mi opinión un mes antes – ya no pensaba así.

'Eres un insufrible bastardo.' Su voz era dura.

'Siempre lo he sido y tu lo sabías.' Le contesté en el mismo tono. 'Qué ha cambiado?'

Apretó la mandíbula. 'Obviamente tu no.'

Hubo algo en su tono que me hizo sentir como si me hubieran golpeado en la boca del estómago y me paré, mirándole con algo parecido al dolor reflejado en mi rostro.

Giró sobre sus talones y se fue, dejándome mirándole con impotencia.


	8. Chapter 8

Autora: cherrycola69

Traducción: truecacuentos.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, los personajes a JK Rowling y la historia a cherrycola que me ha dado su permiso para traducirla. No gano nada con esto.  
Esta historia contiene slash, no recomendada para homofóbicos.

El segundo de hoy… y una de mis escenas favoritas del fic al final. Disfrutadlo.

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Vaya, honestamente - quien iba a pensar que el Niño-Que-Vivió es tan sensible?

Pasamos los siguientes días en un incómodo silencio en el que me mandaba miradas fulminantes cada par de segundos.

Estaba a empezando a hartarme – porque no podía simplemente lanzarme un maleficio y santas pascuas?

De nuevo, porque es demasiado noble para hacerlo, no? No sería correcto que el Chico de Oro se enfadara en serio con alguien.

Realmente no entiendo porque se lo tomó tan mal.

O sea, vale, esta colgado de mi, no debería significar eso que le encantaría que fingiera ser su novio?

Oh lo olvidaba. Potter es la persona más singular y complicada que he conocido en mi vida y considerando que he pasado los últimos cinco años de mi vida con un sicótico esquizofrénico que estaba decidido a exterminar a la raza a la que él pertenecía, eso es mucho decir.

Porque he quedado condenado a vivir con él?

Con un suspiro resignado me di la vuelta, empezando a sentirme aburrido.

No discutir con Potter puede ser malo, pero ni siquiera hablar con él es incluso peor.

Durante toda mi vida mis problemas han sido planear algo que debía ser planeado o matar a alguien que debía ser asesinado – nunca he tenido el problema de no tener a nadie con quien hablar.

Supongo que es una de las desventajas de ser del lado perdedor.

Y todos esos afortunados que han ido a Azkabhan no saben lo que tienen. Por lo menos ahí no hay Harry Potter ni un aburrimiento como para volverse loco.

Bostecé, el sueño por fin acercándose.

Estúpido idiota. - fue mi último pensamiento antes de quedarme dormido.

La sensación de alguien mirándome penetró a través de mis sueños y me llevó de golpe a la total conciencia.

Automáticamente busqué la varita que no había tenido durante tanto tiempo.

'Tranquilo! Sólo soy yo.' La voz de Potter salió de la oscuridad.

Mi corazón latía ligeramente más rápido y me sentía ligeramente más alerta de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

'Que estás haciendo aquí?' Le espeté, el shock haciendo mi tono más duro.

Se quedó mirándome en silencio.

Mis ojos se adaptaron a la semioscuridad y pude examinar sus rasgos.

'Bien?' Dije, intentando recordarle que se suponía que estaba enfadado conmigo pero deseando que no lo recordara a la vez.

'Exageré.' Dijo simplemente.

Fruncí el cejo y le miré inquisidoramente.

Había algo oscuro en sus ojos – como si disculparse le estuviera doliendo de una manera que yo no podía imaginar.

Para ser sincero, ni siquiera sabía porque se estaba disculpando para empezar.

No había exagerado lo más mínimo – si alguien me hubiera hecho lo mismo a mí hubiera muerto antes de darse cuenta.

Pero, otra vez… en mi mundo la gente moría hubieran hecho algo o no.

Suspiré. 'No, no lo has hecho.'

De dónde salía eso?

'Sí, era sólo una broma y yo la tomé demasiado en serio. Lo siento.'

Era muy raro.

Potter realmente ha cambiado. El muchacho que yo conocí nunca me hubiera pedido disculpas – incluso aunque lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido fuera culpa suya.

Temblé un poco, la manta sólo me cubría a medias.

'No me gusta discutir contigo.'. Dijo suavemente.

Vale, era eso.

'Quien eres tu y que has hecho con Potter?' Pregunté suspicaz.

Sonrió y de repente toda la tensión de los pasados días se evaporó y esa oscuridad inescrutable en su mirada desapareció.

'Me alegro de que lo preguntes.' Dijo . 'Me gusta saber que te preocupas.'

'Oh, no lo hago.' Le informé despreocupado. 'Sólo estaba pensando si eres algún tipo de ser maligno que quiera unir sus fuerzas conmigo y dominar el mundo,' pausa 'o al menos sacarme de esta condenada casa.'

Rió. 'Realmente odias tanto estar aquí?'

No.

Darme cuenta de eso me dejó sin respiración.

No, no odiaba estar allí.

Levanté las cejas. 'Mmm. déjame ver, atrapado en una pequeña casa muggle con mala comida y el Niño Que Vivió como única compañía, como no adorarlo?'

'Creo que la dama tiene demasiadas quejas.'

'No soy una dama idiota.'

'Cierto.' Dijo pensativo. 'Con ese lenguaje no podrías ser clasificado como dama… más bien como una vulgar lavandera.'

Aunque lo odiara, mi mirada de odio se iba debilitando.

'Y que sabrás tu de los nobles Potter? Por lo que he visto tienes el decoro de un hipogrifo.'

Sus ojos centellearon divertidos. 'Bueno, haber sido tu rival durante los pasados once años – he ido pillando algunas cosas en ese tiempo.'

'Once años?' me sorprendí. 'Ha sido tanto tiempo?'

Asintió ligeramente.

'Es increíble. Parece que fue ayer cuando caíste de la escoba porque tenías miedo de mi.'

'Y parece que ha sido hace un minuto cuando te convertiste en hurón y huiste por el corredor.' Me siguió Potter.

Mi expresión se ensombreció. 'Estabas celoso.'

'De que? de tu increíble habilidad para hacer el hurón?'

'No, del hecho de que yo tenía a quien quería de la escuela y tu pasaste todo tu tiempo babeando tras una chica que ni se molestaba en mirarte.' Aseguré.

'Para que te enteres, había un club de fans de Harry Potter.' Me informó.

Puse los ojos en blanco. 'Sí pero alguna vez estuviste con alguno de los miembros?'

Titubeó. 'Vale, no, pero…'

'Mantengo lo que he dicho' Proclamé con una sonrisa engreída.

En el silencio me acordé de algo.

'Además, también había un club de fans de Draco Malfoy.' Dije indignado, no quería que pensara ser mejor que yo.

'Lo se, yo era miembro.'

Parpadeé sorprendido, su tono no permitía saber si era una broma o no. 'No eres como la mayoría de la gente, lo sabías?'

Una sonrisa. 'Tu tampoco.'

Sentí su cuerpo al lado del mío y sentí un segundo de pánico.

Cuando se había acercado tanto?

Me giré un poco a la derecha y retrocedí cuando me encontré a centímetros de Potter.

Uau, estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

Oí su respiración más pesada cuando se dio cuenta de mi cercanía.

Y quedamos congelados en el tiempo, tan incapaces de acercarnos como de alejarnos.

Me estremecí – que demonios me pasaba?

No estaba pensando en lo suaves que parecen los labios de Potter o en como su mirada eran una abierta invitación a que lo averiguara.

Instintivamente me incliné hacia él, la incertidumbre y la duda creciendo en mi interior.

'AAAAAUUUU!' Gritó de repente cuando Crucio se le subió encima.

Se oyó un crash y cayó al suelo.

Intenté no reírme. 'Estás bien?'

Crucio agitó su cola denotando autosatisfacción y salió de la habitación.

Dirigí mi mirada al borde de la cama.

'Creo que no.' Potter se quejó mientras se levantaba del suelo. 'Este maldito gato.'

'Sí.' Coincidí.

Y de repente la atmósfera perdió trivialidad y se volvió tensa.

'Creo que debería…' señaló la puerta.

'Sí.' Dije de mala gana.

'Ok… bien… nos vemos?'

'No podrías evitarme aunque quisieras.' Dije con ironía.

Asintió y fue hacia la puerta.

'Potter?'

Que estaba haciendo.

Paró de inmediato.

'Sí?'

'No tienes que irte.' Eso ha sonado mal. 'O sea, que puedes quedarte.'

No ha sonado eso peor?

'Si quieres.' Añadí tras una pausa. ' Pero ocupa sólo la parte derecha de la cama.'

'Lo tendré en mente.' Ansioso volvió hacia la cama y cautelosamente se sentó.

'No va a explotar idiota.' Le dije.

Me miró. 'Lo se.'

De manera casi desafiante estiró las piernas en la cama y se tumbó.

'Roncas?' Le pregunté bajito.

Rió suavemente. 'No lo se.'

'Como que no lo sabes?'.

'Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hubo alguien para decírmelo.'

'Ah.'

'Y tu?' Preguntó.

'No lo se.' Respondí burlón.

'Como que no lo sabes?' Dijo imitando mi pregunta anterior.

'Porque a quienes les he dado la oportunidad de averiguarlo estaban demasiado asustados para mencionar el tema.'

Sonrió. 'A mi no me asustas.'

'Bien entonces supongo que tu me lo podrás decir, no? Contesté.

'Ok.' Accedió.

El sueño me iba dominando, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba relajado. No es que tuviera nada que ver con Potter pero no notaba nada de mis habituales inquietudes e insomnio.

Ok, a quien pretendo engañar? Tiene todo que ver con Potter. Pero no porque fuera Potter – sólo porque había alguien conmigo.

Su rítmica respiración me tranquilizaba y el calor de su cuerpo eliminaba fácilmente mi necesidad de mantenerme en guardia.

'Draco?'

'Sí?' Murmuré medio dormido.

'Que pasó con tu padre?'

Me estremecí, despertándome inmediatamente.

'Mi padre?' Me senté, mirando a Potter en shock.

'Eehh, sí. Ya sabes, un hombre alto, con el pelo largo, terrorífico como el infierno.' Resumió Potter.

El corazón me latía rápido en el pecho. Habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que alguien me había mencionado a mi padre.

La última persona que preguntó por él está actualmente recuperándose en un ataúd a dos metros y medio bajo tierra.

'Draco?' Levantó las cejas.

Tomé un poco de aire.

'Está muerto.' Dije secamente, mi tono advertía que lo mejor era dejar el tema.

Pero Potter, siendo el típico Gryffindor y imbuido de toda la valentía y demás, siguió preguntando.

'Como fue?'

'Pués muriendo Potter! Habitualmente es muriendo como uno acaba muerto.' Enfadado como estaba podía asegurar que mi tono había recuperado toda la dureza y la frialdad que siempre había tenido antes de toda esta historia.

'Vale, sí, pero…'

'Cállate! Me paso yo el tiempo haciéndote preguntas sobre tus padres muertos? No, joder, no lo hago, así que toma ejemplo y cállate la jodida boca de una puta vez, de acuerdo?'

Potter asombrado, se calló de inmediato.

'Joder!' Maldije, reforzando mi enfado ente su pregunta.

El corazón me estaba golpeando duramente el pecho.

'Lo siento, no pretendía – ' Potter lo dejó inseguro sobre lo que había hecho. 'Adónde vas?'

'A ver la tele' Contesté.

'Draco son las tres de la madrugada!'

'Y?' Cogí una manta de la silla y fui hacia la puerta.

Potter me miraba con una mezcla de pena y desconcierto.

Salí dando un portazo.

Por si no te habías dado cuenta, es tu habitación.

En su casa

Y?

Pues partiendo del principio de que sólo te quedas en un sitio que es tuyo debería ir a dormir en el basurero.

Pues no partas de ese principio.

Gruñí.

Desde cuando discuto conmigo mismo?

Desde que has decidido desarrollar conciencia

Me asusté – nunca había tenido conciencia. Nunca la había tenido y nunca la tendré.

Realmente vives en ese pequeño país llamado negación, verdad? Con todos esos "no tengo conciencia", "soy malo" y por supuesto el mejor de todos "no me gusta Potter"-

NO ME GUSTA POTTER

Ves?

Brevemente me planteé si era posible acallar mi voz interior aplastándome la cabeza contra la pared.

No, no puedes – simplemente dañarías tu cara y esa es la única cosa que tienes de momento que valga la pena.

Puse la manta en el sofá y me tumbé debajo, encogiéndome para que me tapara completamente.

Odio los sofás.

Bueno, pues sube y duerme con Potter si estás tan incómodo.

Sabes – si tuviera mi varita te sacaría de mi cabeza tan rápido que no tendrías tiempo ni de gemir.

Vale pero no puedes así que no jodas torturándote a ti mismo.

Se me cerraban los ojos, así que los cerré negándome a volver a abrirlos hasta la mañana siguiente.

Caminaba a lo largo del oscuro corredor, mis pies no hacían ruido sobre el suelo de madera. Mi padre había interrumpido mi trabajo con los planes convocándome. No me apetecía ver al maldito, pero como era mi superior, no me quedaba otra jodida opción.

Abrí la puerta de caoba, mi pequeña parte rebelde negándose a seguir el protocolo y tocar.

Me encontré con los fríos y desaprobadores ojos de mi padre.

'Que te ha retrasado?' Me preguntó irritado.

'Mis disculpas padre.' Respondí con calma.

'Dónde están los planes para el raid?' Escupió.

'En mi escritorio, listos para ser llevados a cabo.'

'Todavía no los he aprobado. No puedes hacer nada sin consultarme primero.'

'Tenía la impresión de que nuestro señor me había puesto a mi al cargo de este raid.' Mi tono evidenciaba que estaba a la defensiva.

'Nuestro señor te ha puesto esto como un examen.' Dijo mi padre rabioso. 'Ningún hijo mío fallará una prueba tan importante como esta. Y eso es lo que pasará si actúas solo.'

'Al contrario padre – creo que lo encontrarías todo bajo control.' Sonreí con suficiencia.'Todo.' Remarqué.

'Espero que sí por tu bien – si la fastidias-' sus ojos aterrizaron en mi varita, que estaba en esos momentos apuntando distraídamente hacia su corazón.

'Si la fastidio qué padre? Por favor, dímelo, siempre estoy abierto a nuevas ideas. Quien sabe – quizás las pruebe en ti. No sería eso una novedad?' Una ligera sonrisa se plasmó en mi cara.

'Draco, por favor, no te tomes esto a mal.' su voz destilaba frío sarcasmo, 'aunque es poco creíble que seas capaz de lanzar algunos de los hechizos para empezar.'

Mis labios se curaron en una fría sonrisa. 'Incluso determinado como estás a auto convencerte de lo inútil que soy, incluso tu debes admitir de que hay un hechizo que se me da muy bien. Te daré una pista – empieza por "A" y acaba con "vada Kedavra".'

'No te atreverás.' Se burló.

Me encogí de hombros. 'La supervivencia del más apto padre.'

'El más apto?' Me miró disgustado. 'Te tendría que haber ahogado cuando naciste.'

Acepté su comentario con una leve elevación de las cejas. 'Entiendo que pienses eso padre, pero alguien tiene que continuar con el apellido Malfoy, aunque sea alguien tan inútil como yo.'

'Eres una desgracia para los Malfoy.' Siseó.

'Creo que tu y yo tenemos opiniones diferentes sobre lo que es ser una desgracia para los Malfoy. Pero lo que estoy planeando no va a dejar insatisfecha a ninguna de nuestras ideas al respecto.'

Su mandíbula se convulsionó. 'Nuestro señor te matará por insubordinación.' Espetó.

Me fijé en su enjuta y tensa mejilla, sus brazos cruzados desafiantes sobre el pecho e hice la única cosa que se podía hacer dadas las circunstancias.

Empecé a reír.

Se estremeció, mirando tan confuso y en guardia como alguien está con un enemigo del cual no se entienden los motivos.

'Pareces no entender padre.' Di un paso hacia él, sintiendo una pequeña chispa de satisfacción cuando dio un paso atrás. 'Lord Voldemort está completamente al tanto de mis planes.'

La sorpresa se reflejó en su cara antes de que recompusiera su habitual máscara de Malfoy.

'Pequeño-' Luchó para encontrar las palabras.

'Oh, vamos, padre – no hay necesidad de enfadarse.'

'Como te atreves a desafiarme de esta manera?' Escupió.

Compuse una expresión de asombrada inocencia en mi rostro. 'No comprendo padre – estoy haciendo lo que siempre has querido que hiciera. Yendo hacia donde yo quiero sin dejar que nadie se interponga en mi camino.'

'Draco…' Buscaba las palabras para llegar a mi lado bueno – no se porque se molestó… no tenía. 'Soy tu padre.'

Lo dijo como si eso lo excusara todo – como si significara algo.

Resoplé mientras reía. 'Eso es todo? esa es tu gran defensa? "soy tu padre"? A veces me preguntó como has sobrevivido todo este tiempo.'

Tembló, el miedo apareciendo en sus ojos.

'De todos modos,' continué, 'seguramente tienes razón. No puedo matar a mi padre, verdad? No puedo matar la hombre que me crió, que me cuidó y que me amó.' Hice una pausa. 'Pero tu nunca has hecho nada de eso, no?'

Desolado desespero se iba mostrando en su expresión y sus ojos mostraban lo rápido que estaba pensando, intentando encontrar una manera de pararme.

'La verdad es padre,' me acerqué más hasta que estuvimos a centímetros y pude sentir el miedo que irradiaba, 'que tu ya estás muerto para mí.' Susurré.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y abrió la boca sin decir nada…

'Avada Kedavra'

… fueran cuales fueran las palabras que iba a pronunciar se perdieron en el aire cuando su cuerpo se derrumbó silenciosamente en el suelo.

Impasible le miré, sus facciones todavía inanimadas y frías.

Pero no más frías de lo que eran en vida.

Le había avisado, era muy bueno con ese hechizo – y yo nunca mentiría a mi padre.

Me senté, mi respiración saliendo en forma de cortos sollozos.

Mis extremidades protestaban por la postura forzada en la que había estado durmiendo pero no me importaba. Saboreé el dolor que me anunciaba que estaba despierto y libre de recuerdos.

Pero no libre del dolor – no libre del horrible sentimiento que se había asentado en la boca del estómago.

Había matado a mi padre.

Siempre lo había sabido – al menos a cierto nivel pero nunca había dedicado mucho tiempo a pensar en ello.

Casi no lo recordaba.

Como demonios olvidas haber matado a tu padre?

No era una de mis actividades habituales – al menos no era algo que le hacía a menudo a mi padre.

Seguramente no lo había olvidado simplemente, no?

Pero claro, Voldemort era Legimente.

Nadie conoce su verdadero poder y habilidad mejor que yo. Le vi atormentar gente una y otra vez sin levantar un dedo. Le vi quebrar a héroes sin tener que levantar un dedo.

Podía entrar en su cabeza y retorcer cada uno de sus recuerdos – hacerles sentir que todo en lo que creían era mentira, hacerles creer que ya no tenían rezón para vivir.

Por desagradable que lo encontrara, siempre había sido increíblemente útil. Pero nunca pensé que usaría ese poder en mí.

Pensé en las facciones congeladas de mi padre y la rabia me atravesó.

No se puede borrar un recuerdo como ese.

Simplemente no se puede – está mal.

Y viniendo de mí eso significa mucho.

'Buenos días' La voz dubitativa de Potter me asustó tanto que casi me caigo del sofá.

Estamos hablando de un casi muy casi.

'Buenos días' respondí fríamente.

'Como estás?'

'Bien' contesté escuetamente.

'Quieres desayunar?'

Encogí los hombros.

Se mordió el labio inferior y caminó, no muy convencido, hacia la cocina.

Le seguí, amenazando a su espalda con la mirada.

Bueno, siendo tú has sido casi cordial. Dónde está todo el odio y el desprecio? Estás empezando a aflojar. Es casi suficiente como para que alguien piense que ya no eres malvado.

Me estremecí – Todavía soy malvado.

Entonces eso explica porque dejaste que ese viejo senil te mandara a vivir con Potter – mejor aún supongo que es por eso por lo que no has intentado escapar ni una sola vez, no has causado el más mínimo daño y has estado flirteando con tu peor enemigo.

Nunca he flirteado con Potter.

Oh, esa es la parte de la frase que quieres corregir.

Esa pequeña voz en la parte inferior de mi cabeza no ayudaba a aclarar mi confusión.

Afróntalo – te has ablandado. Soñando con tus padres muertos y Potter – la próxima vez llorarás en su hombro.

Me quedé rígido – no había llorado en los últimos siete años y no tenía intención de hacerlo en ese momento.

Pues es lo que vas a conseguir.

Pero bueno! que esperas que haga? Matar a Potter !

…

De ninguna manera – de ninguna jodida manera.

Oh sí – que malvado eres.

Vamos cállate.

No te puedes mandar callar a ti mismo.

Pero puedo intentarlo.

Realmente tienes la costumbre de hacer callar a quien te dice las cosas que necesitas oír. No podías afrontar lo que tu padre tenía que decir y por eso le mataste.

Estas diciendo muchas gilipolleces.

Es sólo que no quieres oírlo.

Porque no te vas a la mierda de una maldita vez? Como has llegado aquí para empezar?

Bueno, eso es fácil – Potter. Estoy aquí por él. La única razón por la que estás sintiendo todo esto es por él.

Afectado volví mi atención a lo que fuera que estaba diciendo Potter.

'Por eso creo que la compañía de quesos debería reconsiderar la manera en que-'

De que coño estaba hablando?

Una oleada de odio surgió de mí.

Todo era por su culpa.

Sólo por su culpa.

Me había reducido a esto.

Era por su culpa que el mundo no era mío. Por su culpa Voldemort estaba muerto. Por su culpa había recordado como mataba a la única persona cuya opinión me había importado.

Todo por su culpa.

Y mirándolo cotorrear tranquilamente sentí una oleada de odio.

Que había hecho para merecer tanta felicidad?

Vale, de manera accidental había ofendido a Voldemort varias veces – que gran cosa! Yo podía hacer eso dormido.

Pero todos le aceptan, le adoran – le dicen lo maravilloso que es y lo mucho que le quieren.

Y yo obtengo buenos modales de la gente en los mejores casos.

No importa lo que haga, la gente le amará. Incluso si de verdad estuviera liado conmigo Granger y Weasley le perdonarían y me hubieran culpado a mí de alguna manera.

Porque como puede ser Harry Potter menos que perfecto?

Y como puede ser Draco Malfoy sino malvado?

Afrontémoslo – no es como si alguien hubiera intentado excusar mis acciones. Nadie me ha dado una segunda oportunidad – nadie quiere saber porque hice lo que hice.

Simplemente me han juzgado.

Lo he echado todo a perder y todavía llevo el cartelito de "malvado hijo deputa" y por supuesto "maldito mortífago".

Nadie se preocupa por mí.

Los únicos que alguna vez lo hicieron están muertos

Por mi culpa.

Menos Potter

Potter no se preocupa por mí.

No pero tú te preocupas por él.

Él me importa una mierda

Entonces porque está vivo todavía.

… No lo se.

Me mordí el interior de la mejilla – innumerables imágenes cruzaban mi cerebro.

Gritos, paredes bañadas en sangre, gente temblando en agonía, cuerpos tan deformes que no eran reconocibles como personas.

Pasaban tan rápido por mi cabeza que no podía concentrarme en nada más, apenas podía respirar.

No podía.

No podía más.

No podía sentir esto.

Me clavé las uñas en la palma de la mano.

No podía soportarlo.

La culpa se adentraba en mí, conquistando mi yo más profundo.

Por su culpa.

Él había destapado esta culpabilidad.

Sabes como acabar con esto.

Sí… lo se.

Potter dejó la varita sobre la mesa y abrió la nevera.

Algo en mi cerebro hizo contacto de repente y todo el dolor desapareció.

Todo en mi interior de heló, todas las pulsantes emociones desaparecidas bajo una capa de escarcha.

Cógela.

En un embotado trance cogí la varita, temblando cuando mis dedos tocaron la suave madera.

'Que quieres hacer –' Potter se volvió y se quedó paralizado cuando me vio con la varita en la mano. 'Que haces?' Preguntó, un pequeño temblor en su voz.

'Lo que parece que hago.' Escupí.

'Parece que estás haciendo algo realmente estúpido.' Dijo cautelosamente.

'Más estúpido que salvar a mi peor enemigo y matar al hombre que podía otorgarme poder más allá de tus más increíbles sueños?' Pregunté tranquilo, cómo si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

'Eso he dicho, aunque quizás he sido un poco parcial.' Respondió, sus ojos fijos en la varita. 'Y ahora, porque no bajas la varita?'

'Mmmm … Que te parece "no"?'

'Draco…'

'No lo entiendes verdad Potter? Nada ha cambiado. Sólo porque puedas llamarme por mi nombre no significa que haya cambiado algo entre nosotros.'

'Nunca pensé que lo hubiera hecho.' Su tono era bajo y monótono, casi calmante.

'Entonces porque estás pensando en la manera de hacerme ver la luz en lugar de intentar salir vivo de aquí?'

Pareció acobardarse un poco y deduje que había interpretado bien sus pensamientos.

Puse cara de fastidio. 'Nunca cambiarás verdad?'

'Draco…' Dio un paso hacia mí, bajando la guardia por una fracción de segundo.

Le pegué con todas mis fuerzas, el dolor explotando en mi puño.

Se estrelló contra el suelo.

Apunté a su corazón con la varita.

'Avada Ke-'

Mis piernas desaparecieron de debajo de mi y la varita salió volando cuando me estampé contra el suelo, me quedé sin aire.

'Que demonios estás haciendo?' Gritó.

'Que demonios crees que hago?' Le golpeé en el estómago obligándole a doblarse.

Corrí hacia la varita.

'Para!' Me agarró la pierna y me alejó de la varita.

'No! Jódete!' La sangre me corría por la cara y medio cegado le agarré del cuello.

'Draco!' consiguió decir medio ahogado. 'Para!'

Apreté más el agarre y el dolor enturbió su mirada.

'Tendrás que matarme primero.' Siseé.

No vi su puño hasta que hizo contacto con mi nariz.

Vi las estrellas y le solté.

Saltó hacia delante y cogió la varita.

El mundo a mí alrededor se balanceaba, me agarré a la mesa para levantarme.

Jadeando para poder respirar, se asentó sobre los pies y me apuntó con la varita.

Solté una risa maníaca. 'Que harás Potter? Matarme?' Me burlé 'No tienes huevos.'

'Estás seguro?' Su voz era grave y peligrosa.

Levanté una ceja 'Porque no lo descubrimos?'

Una pequeña arruga se marcó en su ceño.

'Vamos!' Grité 'Mátame!'

Dudó, sus ojos no dejaban mi cara en ningún momento.

'Vamos Potter, soy malvado! Si no me matas te mataré yo a ti. Que será?'

Lentamente bajó la mano de la varita hasta dejarla colgando a un lado de su cuerpo.

'Por todos los infiernos Potter! Que demonios pasa contigo?' Grité empujándole. 'Porque no me matas?'

Le lancé el bol de la fruta. Se rompió en mil pedazos cuando pasó de largo y se estrelló contra la pared.

Ni siquiera parpadeó.

'Vamos – dónde está el famoso espíritu combativo? Dónde está ese poder que todo el mundo insiste en que tienes?'

El silencio fue la respuesta.

'Mataré a todos los que alguna vez te hayan conocido!' Amenacé 'Si no me paras destruiré tu estúpido mundo!'

Todavía sin respuesta, eso me puso furioso.

'O no eres nada Potter? Eres como todo el mundo? Demasiado débil y asustado como para hacerme frente?'

Me dirigí hacia el, necesitando que pagara mi frustración.

'Por Dios mátame Potter!' Grité, dándole un puñetazo en la nariz que sonó a ese nauseabundo ruido a huesos rotos otra vez. 'Mátame por amor de Dios! soy malo! Es lo que se supone que debes hacer. Tienes que matarme. Siempre lo hemos sabido. Te dejo libre para que puedas matarme y no lo estás haciendo!'

Me miraba pensativo peor no hizo ni un solo movimiento par atacarme.

'Mátame Potter, simplemente hazlo!' Mi voz se había roto. 'Mátame ahora, no intentaré detenerte!' Para mi horror sentí lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas.

Agarré su jersey. 'Mátame. Sólo eso. No puedo vivir así. Por favor. Te lo ruego, mátame. Mátame' Mis jadeos histéricos empezaron a convertirse en sollozos. 'Por favor Harry mátame.' Mis piernas no me aguantaron más y él me sujetó, deslizándose hacia el suelo despacio, conmigo. 'Por favor.'

Me abrazó y empezó a consolarme. 'Mátame.' Susurré.

Sus ojos verdes encontraron los míos y estaban llenos de algo que no podía identificar, algo que no había visto jamás.

'No.' Susurró con firmeza.


	9. Chapter 9

Autora: cherrycola69

Traducción: truecacuentos.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, los personajes a JK Rowling y la historia a cherrycola que me ha dado su permiso para traducirla. No gano nada con esto.  
Esta historia contiene slash, no recomendada para homofóbicos.

Muchas gracias por los reviews! me encantan! v

**Capítulo 9**

Parpadeé soñoliento intentado abrir los ojos, la luz me obligó a cerrarlos.

Empecé a desperezarme y oí voces. El sofá en el que estaba tumbado crujió un poco y me quedé quieto inmediatamente, intentado que nadie supiera que había despertado.

Tuve que esforzarme para oír las amortiguadas voces y no me costó mucho identificarlas como las voces de Granger y Weasley. Pude oír mencionar mi nombre cada pocos segundos, así que obviamente pensaban que estaba dormido. Saber eso hubiera sido suficiente hasta hacía unos momentos pero ahora… abrí un ojo cautelosamente, y les vi en la cocina. Si me movía para atrás media pulgada les podría ver perfectamente.

'Vinimos tan pronto como sonaron las alarmas', Granger dijo a Harry. 'Que demonios ha pasado aquí?'

Harry mostró una pequeña sonrisa. 'Un pequeño despiste.'

'Pequeño despiste?' dijo enfadada 'Llamas a eso pequeño despiste?'

'La has liado.' Weasel dijo a Harry, mirándole con cara de "Hermione estará así durante días".

Los ojos de Harry decían claramente "lo se"

'Harry, ha intentado matarte!' Exclamó ella. 'Eso no es exactamente un pequeño despiste.'

'De hecho no lo ha intentado.' Corrigió Harry ausente. 'Que?' Dijo Granger, estrechando los ojos.

'No intentaba matarme.'

'Harry estaba a medio hechizo de la muerte.'

Harry suspiró. 'Mione, se que solo estás preocupada por mi, pero no es necesario. Si Draco me quisiera muerto, estaría muerto.'

'Lo que me preocupa es que seas capaz de decir eso con tanta tranquilidad.' Dijo Hermione estremeciéndose. 'Lo que de verdad me preocupa es que estés tan tranquilo en esta situación. Es casi como si no te importara que Draco pudiera matarte en cualquier momento.'

Hubo una pausa y una respiración ahogada por el asombro.

'Tienes que estar bromeando!' Exclamo Weasley.

Mierda. Ojalá Harry no me diera la espalda. No puedo ver nada de lo que hace.

'Escuchame tío, eres mi mejor amigo y todo eso, pero estás totalmente loco!' Weasley se pasó los dedos por el pelo frustrado.

Granger le calló con una mirada.

'Harry – sabemos lo que sientes por él.'

'Para nuestro horror.' Murmuró Weasley.

'Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ha intentado matarte!'

Para un minuto – lo que siente por mí?

'Lo se, Hermione.' La voz de Harry se había vuelto dura.

'Entonces que me he perdido?' Preguntó desesperada.

En el silencio que siguió, mi corazón latió tan fuerte que estaba seguro que todos se darían cuenta de que estaba despierto.

La seria voz de Harry rompió el silencio. 'Creo que deberíais iros.'

'Harry…'

'Ahora.' Su tono no dejaba lugar a réplicas.

'No quería-'

'Lo sé.' Dijo tranquilo.' Pero creo que va a ser lo mejor para todos que os vayáis y que no hablemos de esto nunca más.'

Hubo un silencio de asombro, roto, esta vez, por Weasley.

'No puedo creerlo.' Murmuró con acritud. 'No puedo creer que le prefieras a él antes que a nosotros.'

'No es eso-' Dijo Granger con firmeza. ¿verdad Harry?'

Harry le miró impasible.

'Oh.' Susurró, el asombro reflejado en la cara. 'Ya veo.'

Weasley se dirigió caminando de espaldas hacia la chimenea, negando con la cabeza incrédulo. Sin dejar de mirar a Harry, desapareció.

'Sabes Harry,' Granger hizo una pausa mientras seguía el ejemplo de Weasley, la tristeza en sus ojos, 'nosotros no hemos cambiado. Ron y yo siempre hemos estado para ti. Eres tu quien ha decidido alejarnos – tu has cambiado, no nosotros.'

Harry la miró en silencio y ella entró en la chimenea, alzando la barbilla…y desapareció

Harry encogió los hombros, con fuerza y se dio la vuelta hacia mi. Rápidamente cerré los ojos.

Oí sus ligeros pasos y sentí su presencia cuando se paró a mi lado. 'Draco?'

Podía sentir sus ojos clavándose en mí.

'Se que no estás dormido así que deberías levantarte.'

Mierda. Descubierto.

Abrí un ojo y le miré.

Tenía los brazos cruzados y expresión ligeramente divertida.

Sentí como si tuviera la garganta llena de arena y tragué nervioso.

'Hola.' Grazné, horrorizándome del sonido de mi voz.

'Supongo que lo has oído todo, no?' Su expresión me decía, sin lugar a dudas, que no creería lo contrario. Sin interés en discutir todo lo que habían hablado mesuré mi respuesta.

'Trozos.' Asentí con cautela. Harry asintió con cara de póquer. 'Eeeeh… se les oía muy enfadados.' Ofrecí.

'Se les pasará.'

No creo Pensé, mirando al suelo para que no viera la duda en mis ojos. Pareció darse cuenta sin mirar. 'Y si no entonces es que no eran mis amigos para empezar. Si no pueden entender como me-' Harry calló, mordiéndose el labio con rabia.

Algo me dijo que era el momento de cambiar de tema.

'No pareces muy enfadado por lo de intentar matarte.'

Y que mejor manera que mi habitual brutalidad.

Se estremeció. 'Han intentado matarme desde que nací – Sinceramente me he acostumbrado a todo eso.' hizo una pausa, mirándome con seriedad fingida. 'Además, por supuesto, de que no estabas intentando matarme sino que intentabas que yo te matara a ti.' Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. 'Que ha sido todo eso?'

'no quiero hablar de ello.' Murmuré.

'Pues yo sí.' Dijo con firmeza.

'Harry.' Mi voz tenía una nota de súplica.

'Es la segunda vez que haces eso, sabes?'

'Hacer que?' pregunté curioso.

'Llamarme Harry.'

Me sonrojé. 'Lo siento.'

'No me importa.'

'A mi sí.' Murmuré

'Sólo es que parece que podríamos llegar a ser amigos cuando me llamas así.'

'Bien, yo no haría ninguna fiesta. Serás Potter por siempre jamás.'

Sonrió ligeramente. 'Bien, no debía ser nada tan grave si ya estás con el sarcasmo de nuevo.'

"no era nada" iba a decir, dándome cuenta con dolor que quizás si había sido algo.

Harry pareció darse cuenta de mi repentino decaimiento y sus ojos perdieron de inmediato la chispa del humor y se suavizaron.

'Está bien.' dijo, 'si no quieres hablar de ello, no hablaremos.' 

Bajé la mirada y me di cuenta de que por una vez en mi vida (y la única, para ser sinceros) tenía que ponerle cojones al tema y afrontar la verdad. Suspiré aliviado. 'No podía más.'

'Poder con que?' preguntó suavemente, en sus ojos se veía acogimiento y preocupación.

Sentí un violento escalofrío recorrerme entero. Porque siempre tiene que parecer que realmente le importa?

Por otro lado, a lo mejor le importa de verdad. Está lleno de bondad. Pero parece incorrecto que la gaste en mi cuando no lo he merecido nunca.

'Draco?' Insistió gentilmente.

Suspiré de nuevo, preparándome para decirle la verdad.

Realmente divertido que ni se me ocurriera mentirle.

'Nunca había sentido mucho antes – nada excepto odio. Odio hacia ti. Eras la única persona capaz de sacarlo de mí. Y ahora…' me callé sin saber como continuar '… desde que te salvé, siento todas estas cosas dentro de mí y no puedo soportarlo. No se como afrontarlos. Me están volviendo loco.'

'Ya estabas loco.'

'Potter!' Exclamé enojado.

'Perdón.'

'Estoy intentado sacar todos mis sentimientos y sería mucho más fácil si dejaras de interrumpir cada tres segundos.'

'Perdón.' Repitió.

'Sí, bueno, si no paras no voy a seguir contándote nada y después no se lo podrás contar a Granger.'

'No pienso decirle nada a Hermione.' me dijo poniéndose serio. 'No creo que me escuchara de todos modos.'

De repente recordé todo lo que había perdido Harry por tenerme aquí, y todo lo que había arriesgado. Merecía saberlo.

'Estaba diciendo que de repente todos mis recuerdos han cambiado. Cuando pienso en lo que he hecho – ' Callé, incapaz de continuar cuando sentí el remordimiento que nunca antes había experimentado durante los actos en cuestión. Cerré los ojos brevemente, como si pudiera así parar el interminable torrente de imágenes que pasaban por mi cerebro. Como si estuvieran tan interiorizadas en mi como mi nombre – algo que nunca podría olvidar por mucho que lo desease.

Temblé, sintiéndome estremecer cuando los gritos sonaron en mi mente, las plegarias de los moribundos que tenían más posibilidades negociando con el diablo que conmigo.

Y me vi a mi mismo como matarife voluntario, sabiendo que incluso si tuviera la posibilidad de deshacer todo lo que había hecho, no lo haría.

Es parte de mí, una experiencia que me ha convertido en la persona que soy ahora. Y por mal que me sienta con ello… no me odio lo bastante como para cambiar mi alma.

Si es que alguna vez he tenido.

Como es posible haber hecho todo lo que yo y todavía tener alma?

Hay demasiada sangre en mis manos – la verdadera razón por la que maté manca mis manos como recordatorio de lo que hice. Siempre sangre. Es lo único que siempre ha importado. La sangre es vida y yo la robé de los que no eran dignos de ella.

Mis manos están manchadas de sangre…

Y la sangre no puede lavarse.

Me estremecí como si alguien hubiera apretado el interruptor el dolor y los recuerdos se desvanecieron y yo pude volver a respirar.

Miré hacia donde estaba Harry con la esperanza de que se hubiera ido y no tuviera que decirle nada más. Vi su cara y me di cuenta con horror de que él pensaba que por fin había desarrollado una conciencia, y estaba sufriendo inmensamente por lo que había hecho. Pensaba que me estaba convirtiendo en un buen chico.

Me di cuenta de que tenía que decirle lo que nunca le había dicho a nadie antes. 'Harry no lo entiendes.'

Parpadeé asustado. Desde cuando había empezado con lo de Harry'

Ni siquiera pensaba en él como Potter.

Desde debajo de mis pestañas vi como una discreta sonrisa cruzaba su rostro. Casi pude oír el pensamiento de "es la tercera vez que me llama así." flotando alrededor de su cabeza.

Me mordí el labio, sintiéndome un poco mal por la esperanzada expresión en sus ojos – la esperanza de que sintiera algo por él.

Pero no lo sentía.

No lo sentía y él tenía que darse cuenta.

'Explícamelo entonces.' Presionó.

Suspiré. 'No me siento culpable.'

Me miró con incredulidad y me corregí a mi mismo.

'Vale, sí. Pero no por lo que tu crees.'

No dijo nada; aunque sus ojos hicieron la pregunta esta no salió de sus labios.

'Asesiné a mi padre.'

La sorpresa se reflejó en su cara. 'Tu mataste a Lucius?'

'No hace falta que lo digas como si fuera lo más increíble del mundo.' entrecerré los ojos – vale, no estaba orgulloso de lo que había hecho, pero no iba a ser ninguneado.

'Es que nunca pensé que-' Paró, parecía realmente sorprendido.

'Que – no creías que era suficientemente poderoso como para matar a mi padre?' Mi tono sonó resentido y agrio.

'Draco' me miró como si yo fuera un niñato petulante, 'equipos enteros de aurors han intentado atraparte por años sin ningún éxito. Nunca he pensado que fueras nada menos que extremadamente poderoso-'

'Y peligroso!' intervine con un puchero.

'y peligroso.' añadió con una sonrisa.

'Bien, entonces que querías decir?'

'Sólo que siempre me pareció que adorabas a tu padre, y le cuidabas.'

'Lo hacía.' afirmé. 'Le adoraba. Todo lo que he hecho en mi vida ha sido por hacerle sentir orgulloso. cada pensamiento, acción era porque buscaba su aprobación.'

'Y porque le mataste?' Su voz sonaba confundida. Tendría que explicar más.

'Nunca era suficiente. No importaba lo que hiciera siempre estaba a su sombra. Siempre iba un paso por delante mío. Y al final del día el tenía lo que yo hubiera querido para mí. Así que hice lo que él siempre había querido que hiciera – coger lo que quería.'

'Y… le mataste.' Repitió Harry.

'Tu ingenio nunca apara de sorprenderme.' Dije sarcástico. 'Esa es la razón por la que mataste a tu padre?' exclamó, asombrado. Asentí. 'No puede ser tan simple,' dijo Harry incrédulo.

'Lo es.'

'Era tu padre! no le querías?'

'Potter, parece que no me entiendes – nunca he querido a nadie. No se como hacerlo!' Rápidamente me levanté y empecé a deambular por la habitación. 'Se que no debería ser tan simple, pero lo es. Nunca me pasó por la cabeza que no debería haberle matado y no se porqué! De acuerdo, no le quería, pero era mi padre – eso debería contar para algo, no?'

Harry me puso una mano en el hombro y yo rehuí el contacto de inmediato como un animal salvaje. Frustrado, me pasé la mano por la cabeza, intentando inspirar profundamente para relajarme.

Harry dudó un momento y después hablo. ' No se si te ayudará, pero cuando me encontraba por lo que fuera cerca de Voldemort me sentía como una persona diferente. Amplificaba toda la rabia y el odio en mí, y me hacía olvidar todas mis partes buenas y el amor', explicó con una sonrisa avergonzada. 'Y no estoy seguro de que tu tuvieras tiempo de haber encontrado esas partes en ti mismo.'

Miré al suelo en silencio. No me merecía que intentara hacer las cosas más fáciles. Ya me había ayudado más de lo que debía.

'No intento justificar lo que hiciste,' continuó, como si pudiera leerme la mente. 'Peor no creo que debas cargar con toda la culpa . Voldemort tuvo gran parte de culpa en la muerte de tu padre estuviera o no allí.'

'Pero quien…' Empecé.

'Quien empuñó la varita fuiste tú.' Añadió. 'Pero no debes odiarte por ello.'

Le miré con seriedad. 'Porqué no?'

Por primera vez vi frío y pura rabia en su mirada.

'Porque lo merecía.' Dijo Harry finalmente. 'Murió como resultado de sus acciones. Murió porque era la clase de persona que quería que fueras tu – la clase de persona que te ha hecho así.'

Respiré hondo, algo en mi a la vez apreciando y aborreciendo la enfermiza ironía que había llevado a mi padre a la muerte. Y oyendo las palabras de Harry, sentí que parte de mi culpabilidad desaparecía.

Había necesitado a Harry para entenderlo – había necesitado a Harry para entenderme.

Pensé en como siempre parecía saber lo que estaba pensando, como siempre parecía estar al tanto de mis miedos e inseguridades y a la vez saber como tratarlos. Porque era así?

'Por casualidad no tendrás poderes de lectura mental verdad?' Pregunté, sintiendo de repente la sospecha.

'Que? No!' se puso a reír. 'Porqué?'

'Por nada.' Dije desdeñoso. 'Es que.' Callé de repente, aterrorizado por lo que había estado a punto de decirle.

Harry esperó a que continuara y, dándose cuenta de que no iba a decir nada, repitió. 'Es que qué?'

'Nada.' Dije rápidamente. 'No es nada.'

Y mientras me miraba con cara de confusión, no pude evitar preguntarme a quien estaba intentando convencer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Porqué me odia tanto tu gato?' Me preguntó Harry enfurruñado, mirando a Crucio desde el sofá.

'No te odia – no te ha atacado en la última semana.' Le dije como si fuera lo más obvio de mundo.

'No tienes que atacar a alguien constantemente para odiarle.' Algo en su tono me advirtió de que ya no hablaba de Crucio.

'Yo no te odio Potter.' Dije sencillamente, manteniendo mi tono tranquilo y casi monótono. Pude sentir sus dudas. 'No creo que podamos considerarnos amigos, pero no te odio.' Expliqué. 'Ya no.'

No considerarnos amigos?

Él ha sido lo más parecido a un amigo que he tenido nunca… aunque no estoy seguro de si la gente intenta matar a sus amigos habitualmente.

Pero no podía decirle eso. No se porque, simplemente no podía abrirme tanto a él.

Una sonrisa iluminó su cara. 'Quieres oír un secreto.'

'Me muero de ganas' Dije bostezando lánguidamente.

'Yo no te odio desde hace mucho.'

Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que se oía. Para ocultarlo seguí hablando.

'No es el secreto más oculto del mundo.' Levanté una ceja. ¿o sea, no es que hayas actuado como si me odiaras, no?'

'No te odio desde quinto.' Explicó.

Si no tuviera mi presencia de ánimo hubiera quedado boquiabierto. Casi no lo conseguí pero me recompuse a tiempo, dejando sólo escapar una exclamación.

'Quinto?'

Asintió.

Fruncí el ceño. 'Pués no actuabas como si no me odiaras. De hecho? Intenté recordar quinto, 'no me dijiste entonces que era un idiota consentido que aprobaba porque mi padre era el esclavo sexual de Snape?'

Harry abrió la boca, pero no acertó a decir nada.

'Y que sólo era un perdedor, un hurón disfrazado de humano y que ni eso me salía bien?'

'Estooo…'

'Y que parecía una chica?' Dije, indignado por el recuerdo.

'Bueno –'

'Y que mi madre debía ser una bañes porque yo era tan feo que todos los de primer año se asustaban de mí.' Me estremecí ¿Sabes que eso es un insulto terrible – una absoluta mentira. Los de primero me temían porque si se cruzaban en mi camino los convertía en los insignificantes bichos que eran y les aplastaba.'

Pareció retraerse 'Mm..'

'Así que si no me odiabas como coño tratas a tus enemigos?' Crucé los brazos.

Suspiró. 'Para ser justos te recuerdo que tu empezaste todas esas peleas.'

Resoplé. 'Y las acabé – si no recuerdo mal.'

'Bien, pero yo también tuve mis momentos.' Empezaba a molestarse.

Me quedé pensando, recapacitando sobre los insultos que había citado.

'De hecho, era yo el supuesto esclavo sexual de Snape, no? Realmente horrible, de verdad. Ecs.' Me estremecí.

'Bueno, como mínimo conseguí trastornarte.' Dijo triunfante.

'No más de lo que te hubieras trastornado tu si hubiera sido verdad.'

Puso cara de asco. 'Verdad?'

Me reí y se hizo el silencio.

'Tu gato me mira raro otra vez.' Dijo Harry nervioso.

Sonreí ante su perturbación.

'Es probable.'

'Porque elegiste a esta insufrible bola de pelo como mascota? Porque no un bonito conejo, o algo así?'

'EL mago no elige a la mascota, la mascota elige al mago.' Recité.

Para alguien que parecía ser amigo del gigante que tuvimos por profe, no parecía haberle prestado mucha atención.

'Como las varitas?' Parecía que había captado su atención. Asentí. 'Así que la mascota elige al mago que más le gusta?'

'Más o menos. El tipo de mascota que tiene un mago muestra su carácter. Todos los animales tienen un aura, y eligen al mago con el aura más parecida a la suya.'

'Así que según Crucio…' Harry no terminó, mirándome con expectación.

'Entonces yo soy muy independiente, incapaz de acercarme a la gente, vicioso, exigente, arrogante, y algo malicioso.' Acabé.

Harry tensó la boca. ¿no suena para nada a como eres tu.'

'Cállate Potter.'

'Harry.'

'No, sería Draco.' Le dirigí una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Levantó una ceja.

Reí. 'Está bien – cállate Harry.'

'Eso está mejor.'

Una extraña calidez se formó en mi pecho y bajé la cabeza.

Que diablos me pasaba?

'Entonces porque tenía una lechuza en Hogwarts?' Preguntó Harry de repente.

'Porque no te dejaban tener un perro.'

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

Suspiré. 'De acuerdo – porque te sentías atrapado.'

'No es cierto.' Contestó Harry pero no siguió, evidentemente dudando de lo que acababa de decir.

'Lo que tu digas.'

'Además yo no la compré – lo hizo Hagrid.'

'No importa. Era para ti.'

'No me sentía tan atrapado como para querer escapar volando.' Objetó.

'Entonces deberías haber tenido un perro.'

Estaba a punto de negar algo enfáticamente, pero de repente quedó sorprendido. 'Lo tenía.'

Lo dijo muy bajito, casi no le oí.

'Que has dicho?'

'Sirius.' Jadeó, la tristeza mostrándose en su rostro.

'Llamabas Sirius a tu perro?'Dije levantando una ceja.

'Eehh, no, le llamaba Snuffles.'

'Entonces Sirirus es?'

'Sirius era mi padrino.'

'Era?'

'Sí.? dijo bajando la vista. 'El y Remus murieron durante la guerra.'

Me quedé helado. 'Sirius Black?'

Asintió.

'Y Remus Lupin?'

Una débil sonrisa cruzó fugazmente su cara. 'El único e inimitable.'

'Sirius Black?' Repetí atontado

Bueno, ya.

'No te ofendas, pero creo saber quien está en mi bando.' Intentaba calmar mi corazón.´

'Draco… no creo que sepas en que bando estás.' Me dijo con algo de ironía.

'Lo se cuando no estás aquí para confundirme.' Dije ausente, tan distraído que apenas registré que se ruborizaba ante mi comentario.

Su mención de esos dos nombres había abierto una herida y por mucho que hiciera no dejaría de sangrar.

Sirius Black. Remus Lupin.

Esos dos nombres se grabaron en mi memoria transformándose en rostros.

Rostros que había visto muchas veces.

Me moví, incómodo.

Miré a Harry sintiéndome culpable, como si él pudiera leer mi mente.

Sentí nauseas. Incluso con las pocas palabras que había dicho sobre ellos podía decir que habían sido importantes para Harry – no, no "habían" – eran importantes para él.

Y Dumbledore le había dicho que estaban muertos.

De repente hacía mucho calor y me aflojé el cuello, sintiendo que la camiseta se me pegaba al cuerpo.

Estaban en una prisión de alta seguridad. Nadie que entraba en esa prisión salía –ni vivo, ni muerto.

A menos por supuesto que fuera un mortífago con órdenes específicas para estar allí… como yo.

Mierda, mierda.

Escondí la cara entre mis manos.

Había supervisado los interrogatorios – había intentado desesperadamente sacarles cada cacho de información que tuvieran.

Pasé incontables horas con ellos, intentando descubrir la mejor manera de doblegarles.

'Draco, estás bien?' La voz de Harry sonaba preocupada.

Estaba preocupado por mi.

'No.' Dije intentando controlar mi respiración. 'No estoy bien.'

Quería decírselo – decirle que las dos personas por quien obviamente sentía tanto cariño todavía vivían. pero si lo sabía querría saber dónde estaban.

Y después realmente no podría volver atrás, estaría dando la espala a todo mi pasado.

Harry hablaba, me preguntaba cosas muy preocupado.

'No están muertos.' Solté de repente.

Paró. 'Qué?'

'Tu padrino y el hombre lobo – aunque creo que desearían estarlo.' todo esto de ir soltando cosa es adictivo.

'Como que no están muertos, que quieres decir?' Su voz sonaba más dura.

Mierda. Realmente tenía que decírselo?

'Todavía viven. Son,' Me pasé las manos por la cabeza, 'son prisioneros.'

Todo el color había desaparecido de su cara y yo sentí un principio de esa maldita culpabilidad en mi estómago. Inmediatamente traté de eliminarla, traté de aplastarla hasta que no quedara nada.

Harry parecía incapaz de formar palabras. 'Prisioneros?'

Asentí como respuesta.

'Pero Dumbledore dijo que habían muerto.'

Bueno, Dumbledore es un gilipollas mentiroso que no quería que arriesgaras tu vida para salvar las suyas. 'Probablemente lo creía.'

Miré al sofá, notando que su mano temblaba.

'Dónde están?' pregunto, su voz sonaba algo más firme.

Dudé.

'Draco, por favor… dónde están?'

Joder. Esta es una situación que preferiría haber evitado.

Podía no decírselo y tenerle odiándome por toda la eternidad, o decírselo y darle la clave para que acabara con todos y cada uno de los mortífagos que quedaban. Todos los que habían formado parte de mi vida.

Miré a sus ojos verdes.

Estaban llenos de desesperación y dolor y sentí una punzada de culpabilidad. El corazón me iba a mil, me levanté y caminé hacia el mapa. Busqué con cuidado hasta que encontré el punto que buscaba. 'Aquí'. Marqué una pequeña ciudad. 'Están aquí.'

'Gracias.' Agarró el mapa y se dirigió a la chimenea.

'Harry, espera!' tuve que correr para pararle. 'No puedes ir.'

'Intenta detenerme.'

'No tienes ni idea de lo peligroso que es.'

'No tienes ni idea de lo poco que me importa.'

'No puedes vencer a cientos de mortífagos tu sólo!'

'Por supuesto que puedo.'

' Harry!' Incluso a mí mi voz me sonó desesperada.

Aún así no renuncié a mis argumentos. 'Por favor no vayas sólo. Por favor! No quiero que te pase nada.' Cerré la boca antes de decir algo más comprometedor.

Me miró sorprendido y yo intenté no sonrojarme

'No me pasará nada.' Dijo finalmente. 'Hablamos luego.'

Entró en la chimenea y yo sentí el amargo sabor del vómito en la boca. Estaba aturdido por el miedo y mi corazón latía tan fuerte que parecía que me estallaría en el pecho.

Intenté recordar el sistema de defensa de la prisión pero el miedo bloqueaba esa información en mi cerebro. Pero un hecho consiguió escapar.

'Harry!' Grité.

'Que?' respondió, con un puñado de polvos flú en la mano.

Tragué, notando como los labios empezaban a temblarme. 'No puede usar magia en toda el área.'

Me miró confuso.

'Una vez estés en el área de seguridad, no puedes usar la magia – nadie puede usarla. Cuidado con los sistemas de defensa. No estarán dónde los esperes.'

Asintió totalmente centrado en su objetivo y en como conseguirlo.

Casi sin mirarme de nuevo, tiró el polvo.

Cuando desapareció me pregunté si volvería verle.


	10. Chapter 10

_Autora: cherrycola69 _

_Traducción: truecacuentos. _

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, los personajes a JK Rowling y la historia a cherrycola que me ha dado su permiso para traducirla. No gano nada con esto.  
Esta historia contiene slash, no recomendada para homofóbicos._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews... ya solo quedan 2 capítulos!_

**Capítulo 10**

Las sombras habían oscurecido la habitación, pintando de negro cada uno de los objetos familiares. Yo arrodillado entre ellos como había estado durante las últimas siete horas, sin sentir las protestas de mi cuerpo.

Había estado esperando tanto tiempo que empezaba a perder la esperanza. Como me enteraría si le capturaban?

No creo que los mortífagos manden una nota informativa tipo "lamentamos informarle que su marido/novio/esposa/novia/hijo/hija/madre/padre/amigo (tache los que no procedan) ha sido capturado"

Había estado esperando una eternidad – esperando hasta que tuve la sensación de que no regresaría, de que estaba muerto.

Me mordí el labio por milésima vez esa noche y saboreé mi propia sangre. "Por favor" susurré, "por favor", rogué, "por favor que vuelva". Miré a la oscura chimenea y suspiré. Incluso si volvía, en cuanto descubriera la verdad sobre mi implicación en el asunto nunca volvería a mirarme a la cara.

"Por favor, no dejes que me odie", dije con voz estrangulada. Aunque volviera, no creo que pudiera soportar que me odiara.

Se que generalmente la gente es generosa y dice mientras vuelva no me importa, la gente generalmente es idiota.

No quería que muriera y no quería que me odiara – era mucho pedir?

Pero si le atrapan.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me tapé los oídos con las manos. No. Ni siquiera iba a pensar en ello.

Ni siquiera podía imaginar que le harían si le atrapaban. Bueno, en realidad si podía – ese era el problema. Podía prácticamente ver su cara retorcida en agonía – la sangre derramándose sobre su blanca piel. Pude verles pegándole hasta la inconciencia e hiriéndole hasta que no pudiera gritar más.

Saqué esas imágenes de mi cabeza, intentando calmar mi corazón. Miré hacia la chimenea, esperando que al hacerlo pudiera traerlo de vuelta. Me quedé sin respiración.

Harry me miraba, sin expresión en los ojos.

"Harry". Susurré suavemente, el alivio inundándome. Controlé mi repentina necesidad de lanzarme a sus brazos y nunca más dejarle ir.

Su fría expresión no cambió y, notando la mirada en sus ojos, el alivio se tornó terror nervioso.

"Eeeh… estás bien?" Pregunté nervioso.

Parpadeó lentamente. "Estoy bien, y tu?"

Su voz era impersonal y fría y no hacía nada por calmar mis temores.

"Ah… estoy bien."

"No hay nada que quieras contarme?"

Me estremecí, "contarte?" Pregunté confuso.

"Sí – contarme"

"Que quieres que te cuente?" Estaba realmente perdido.

"Oh, no se, algo sobre tu relación con Sirius y Remus?"

Ah. Eso.

En mi alegría por su llegada había olvidado eso.

Y ahora me odia.

Tomé una profunda bocanada de aire, preparándome para sus reproches.

"Potter, entenderé que quieras que me vaya. Lo se. Debería haberte dicho que supervisé los interrogatorios, pero sólo quería que les encontraras sin la distracción que hubiera supuesto saberlo. Digo que si lo hubieras sabido – "

"Estás balbuceando" me informó Harry. Paré de hablar. "Porque te sientes culpable?"

De donde salen esas nuevas dotes de observación.

"No me siento –" Empecé.

"No mientas, Dray." se acercó un paso. "te sientes culpable. Desde cuando te sientes culpable?"

Des de cuando me llamas Dray?

Tragué saliva nervioso. "Desde que te duele."

"Y desde cuando te importa como me siento?" Susurró.

Estaba muy cerca, podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo.

"Yo-"Mis ojos se fueron cerrando mientras nos acercábamos.

BANG!

Salté hacia atrás, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

Sirius Black acababa de aparecer por la chimenea.

Me alejé de Harry rápidamente. Tan rápidamente que una persona normal habría tropezado con la alfombra y habría acabado en el suelo – por suerte no soy una persona normal y no acabé cayendo de culo.

En vez de eso, en cuanto empecé a caer para atrás, agarré el jersey de Harry.

Desafortunadamente, cometí el imperdonable error de olvidar que Harry tiene tanto equilibrio como un Hipogrifo cojo.

Por eso, el final fue algo menos grácil de lo que yo hubiera deseado.

"Bueno, esto explica muchas cosas." Bromeó Black mientras Harry y yo intentábamos librarnos de la comprometida posición en la que habíamos aterrizado.

"Esto no es lo que parece." Harry se había puesto de un tono rojo que sólo había visto antes en los tomates.

"Que bien, eso es tranquilizador, sino hubiera tenido que sacarme los ojos." Me lanzó una mirada de desagrado. "Aunque quizás debería hacerlo de todos modos."

Puse todo mi empeño en no lanzarle una mirada de odio.

Black le ofreció una mano a su ahijado para ayudarle a levantarse.

Yo me quedé en el suelo espatarrado en una anormal y extremadamente inconfortable posición. No es que le culpara de no ofrecerme la mano – al fin y al cabo le había torturado durante dos años – pero quedaba mucho por discutir sobre las buenas maneras.

Harry sonrió algo forzado. "Hola Sirius."

Intenté planear la mejor manera de levantarme sin parecer un absoluto gilipollas. No había muchas opciones pero teniendo en cuenta que las dos personas en la habitación se habían olvidado de mi supongo que daba un poco igual.

Me apoyé en una silla y me levanté de la manera más torpe, sin perder de vista el intercambio que se daba frente a mi.

"Malfoy." Black, hizo algo, casi imperceptible, como un saludo con la cabeza.

Mierda, me ha visto.

"Black," dije en un frío tono de 'el mundo es mío y no me importa si por lo que parece torturé al padrino de mi primer amigo.'

Por como me miró no se lo había tragado.

Volví as enfurruñarme.

Bueno yo creo que ha estado bien yo también

Se volvió hacia Harry. "No he tenido oportunidad de hablar antes contigo."

Harry se removió inquieto. "Sí, lo se, es que-"

"O sea, te fuiste cagando leches en cuanto Remus te dijo quien nos había interrogado." me miró. "Realmente ahora tiene muchísimo sentido, pero quería venir y ver como estabas."

"Como estoy?" Harry sonrió ligeramente. "Creo que eso te lo tendría que preguntar yo."

Black sonrió. "Estoy bien," me miró, "no gracias a cierta gente, por cierto."

Me mordí el carrillo para evitar decir algo. Al fin y al cabo le había torturado. Podía soportar algunos comentarios malintencionados.

"pero bueno – asesinato, tortura y derramamiento de sangre – eso lo esperaba. Pero liarse con mi ahijado – eso es muy diferente."

"No estamos 'liados' Sirius." Dijo Harry encantador.

Black hizo 'mmm'.

"En serio!" insistió Harry.

"No te creo," Black me miró y refunfuño. "no podrías, al menos, haberte buscado un mortífago con un pelo decente?"

Ok, hasta aquí. Adiós culpabilidad. Entrecerré los ojos.

Victima de tortura o no – nadie se mete con mi pelo.

"Dijo el hombre con tres dedos de porquería sobre su, por llamarlo de algún modo, corte de pelo." Cerré los puños.

Los ojos de Black se encendieron. "tu pequeño – "

"VALE!" Intervino Harry. "Sirius siéntate aquí y Draco – tu siéntate allá."

De mala gana, Me fui a la otra punta de la habitación, lanzando miradas horribles pro sobre mi hombro. "Siéntate." Ordenó Harry. Abrí la boca para protestar.

"SIENTATÉ!" repitió.

Murmurando obscenidades por lo bajo, me senté. Que soy, un perro?

Bueno – mejor asiento de la casa (literalmente) para ver el Harry vs. Black – round uno.

"Estás loco Harry?" Siseó Black.

Oooh, ya empieza.

Harry suspiró. "Por lo que parece es la opinión general, sí."

"Que demonios hace él aquí? Tiene idea de lo que puede hacerte?"

"No va a hacerme nada! Joder!" Exclamó Harry. "Porque todo el mundo intenta darme las 1001 razones por las que esto es una mala idea? Se que no es la decisión más inteligente, pero es mi decisión, y la voy a llevar a cabo."

"Pero es Draco Malfoy" Balbuceó Black. Oh, como si eso lo explicara todo.

"Lo se."

"Quiero decir – mierda – la única cosa bueno que encuentro en él es que somos parientes!"

"bueno, eso es algo, no?" Preguntó Harry dudoso.

"No, me desheredaron, recuerdas?"

"Oh, ya."

"Que coño te hizo decidir vivir con este gusano presumido?"

Tosí educadamente. "Puedo oírte, sabes?" Black me ignoró totalmente.

Harry sonrió un poco. "No es tan malo como piensas."

"Realmente lo dudo"

"Todavía puedo oírte" presioné.

"Cállate." Escupió Black. Puse los ojos en blanco.

"Ha cambiado, Padffot." Insistió Harry.

"Harry." Black parecía estar hablando con un chiquillo, "la gente como él no cambia."

"Sí lo hace."

"De hecho, no lo hacemos." Me metí.

Harry me miró. "Draco." Me advirtió.

La expresión de Black era terrorífica, pero le miré sin pestañear.

"Tiene que estar aquí?" Preguntó Black fríamente.

"Vivo aquí." Comenté. "Pero tienes razón." Me volví hacia Harry. "Tengo que estar aquí?"

Harry cruzó los brazos y me miró con las cejas fruncidas. "Quieres irte?"

"No, no especialmente." Me encogí de hombros. "Mejor me quedo e intento ayudarte a defenderte, pero parece que mi presencia no ayuda mucho."

Harry se suavizó. "Me ayuda a mí."

"Oh Dios." Black parecía a punto de vomitar. "Oh Dios, esto es peor de lo que pensaba."

"Dijo el amante de un licántropo." Recriminé, sintiéndome un poco mal por como estaba criticando a Harry.

La boca de Harry se abrió de la sorpresa. "No jodas, tu y Remus?" Black me miró con odio.

"Uuuups." Como era posible que Harry no lo supiera?

"Desde cuando?" Preguntó Harry divertido.

Black tartamudeó. "bueno… siempre… ahora sí, ahora no." Parecía incómodo. "bueno, no estamos juntos ahora pero, ya sabes,… los sentimientos están."

"Y no me lo habías dicho?" Harry parecía dolido.

"No es algo particularmente fácil de decir."

"Podrías haber dicho 'Harry, amo a Remus y él a mi y somos una gran feliz y gay familia'" Sugerí, "No es tan difícil."

"Claro, porque tu eres la representación perfecta de la vida limpia y honesta." La voz de Black rezumaba sarcasmo. "Dónde queda todo eso de los asesinatos, las violaciones y el pillaje?"

"Nunca he mentido a mi ahijado." Crucé los brazos. "y creo que estabas pensando en piratas – Yo nunca he violado a nadie. De hecho me los he tenido que quitar de encima a golpes."

Black parecía disgustado. "Como demonios no has acabado en Azkabhan? Siempre pensé que cualquier juez te mandaría allí aunque sólo fuera por que te callases."

"Posiblemente sea cierto." Accedí.

"Y aún así estás aquí." Dijo despacio.

"Bueno, no he tenido oportunidad de ofender al juez todavía."

"te pusieron una mordaza durante el juicio?" Black parecía encantado con la idea.

"Juicio?" Pregunté despreocupado, "que juicio?"

Se quedó de piedra. "No te han juzgado?"

"Nop." Dije con sarcasmo.

Black se volvió lentamente hacia Harry. "Porque tengo la impresión de que tienes algo que ver con esto?"

"Aahhhh…" Harry miró al suelo. "Porque lo tengo?"

"Que Has Hecho?"

"Le he dicho a todo el mundo que Draco es un espía, e hice que Dumbledore le enseñara a McRain la información que Draco mandó durante la guerra."

"Y de dónde la sacaste?"

"No me acuerdo."

Quedé sorprendido, no me había dado cuenta del alcance de lo que Harry había hecho para librarme de Azkabhan.

Black estaba igualmente atónito. "Este chico no es ningún espía." Exclamó.

Chico? perdón, chico?

"Lo se." Dijo Harry abatido. "Lo se."

"Pues que hiciste? Lanzar hechizos modificadores de memoria a todo el mundo?"

"No." Harry seguía mirando al suelo. "Le di mi palabra a todo el mundo de que era cierto."

"Y te creyeron?" dijo con incredulidad.

"Sí." Dijo Harry imperturbable.

"Están locos?"

"No, sólo cegados por su status de 'Chico Que Vivió'." Dije arrastrando las palabras. "O eso o por sus hermosos ojos verdes," sonreí irónico, "nunca he llegado a averiguar cual de las dos es la que funciona." Black se limitó a mirar hacia mi. "Ya, podría volver a callarme?" Pregunté a Harry. Asintió como respuesta, y me callé.

"Eso no explica porque está aquí." Dijo Black cabezota.

"Porque necesitaba un sitio en el que quedarse. Este es el último lugar en el que alguien le buscaría y así podía mantenerle vigilado para evitar que hiciera alguna tontería."

Estoy calmado. Estoy flotando en un mar de paz y luz. Estoy en paz conmigo mismo y con este antipático, vanidoso, arrogante, mente estrecha, prejuicioso cacho de mierda Black!

Uuuups.

"Harry, había suficiente información en ese sitio para localizar y atrapar a todos y cada uno de los mortífagos que quedan sueltos. Empapelarlos y mandarlos a Azkabhan de por vida." Black parecía apunto de explotar de rabia. "Y tu la has dejado toda allí!"

Ah sí?

Me giré bruscamente hacia Harry y vi como se sonrojaba a la vez que a mi me inundaba una extraña calidez.

"No pensé que fuera ético." Dijo Harry suavemente.

"Ético?"

"Draco sólo me dijo dónde estaba la base para que pudiera rescataros. No iba a agradecérselo de esa manera. Los mortífagos serán atrapados más tarde o más temprano – no hay nada que puedan hacer para escapar."

"Pues entonces que problema había con coger la información?"

"Porque hubiera traicionado la confianza de alguien, y eso me hubiera puesto al mismo nivel que ellos."

"y mentir no?"

Black y Harry estaban enredados en una batalla de voluntad, mirándose directamente a los ojos. El silencio se alargaba mientras ellos apenas pestañeaban. De repente Harry rompió el contacto y bajó la cabeza. "Sirius…"

"Si lo digo…" La voz de Black indicaba lo seria que era esa posibilidad; "estará en Azkabhan en un segundo."

"Cierto." Asintió Harry. "Y yo también."

Black frunció el ceño, advirtiendo que la discusión no iba por dónde él quería. "Harry -"empezó.

"Mira Sirius," Interrumpió Harry, "si me quieres, entonces esto es algo que tendrás que aceptar. Se que es horrible pedírtelo. Se que no lo entiendes y que posiblemente no lo harás nunca, pero necesito que lo aceptes, de acuerdo? No tiene que gustarte – ni siquiera tienes que aprobarlo – sólo necesito que lo aceptes."

Hubo un silencio helado. "No estoy seguro de poder hacerlo." Dijo Black suavemente.

El dolor en los ojos de Harry era insoportable. Parecía que acababa de perder a la única persona que le importaba y que iba a morir de un momento a otro.

"Harry" dije de repente. "podrías dejarnos a solas un momento?"

"Dejarnos?" Harry parecía ligeramente preocupado. "A quien incluyes en el nos?"

"A mí y a Black" Aclaré tranquilamente.

"Mmmmm…" No parecía muy convencido.

"Por favor."

La frase que empieza por p- pareció convencerle.

"De acuerdo." Dijo Harry lentamente. "Pero no puedes herirle, mutilarle o atacarle de ninguna manera."

"Estoy seguro de que Black puede cuidarse solo."

"Eso no responde a mi pregunta."

"Me comportaré." Prometí.

Todavía dudando, Harry dejó la habitación.

Tan pronto como dejaron de oírse sus pasos, giré en redondo y me encaré a Black.

"Escúchame Black, se que no te gusto –"Hizo un ruido que significaba 'descubrimiento del siglo', le ignoré. "Y para ser sinceros tu tampoco eres santo de mi devoción. Y aunque realmente esté disfrutando estas magnificas discusiones contigo, no creo que estén ayudando a Harry en lo más mínimo. Eres su padrino y te necesita. Eres importante para él y, por alguna razón, que realmente no llegó a entender, yo también soy importante para él. Y no necesita que discutamos."

La boca de Black estaba abierta. "Como tienes la valentía de darme lecciones sobre la felicidad de mi ahijado?"

"Porque por mucho que te cueste creerlo – él también es importante para mí."

"Moriría antes de hacerle daño a Harry." Siseó.

"Entonces madura de una puta vez y empieza a comportarte como un adulto." Le espeté.

"Estoy actuando como un adulto – estoy tratando de protegerle."

"Últimas noticias – no puedes protegerle. Ha soportado mucho. No necesita que le protejan."

"Entonces que necesita?"

Suspiré. "Eres lo más parecido a una familia que ha tenido nunca. Y aunque no protesté mucho cuando sus amigos le apartaron como a un apestado, a ti no te lo voy a permitir si no es por una razón jodidamente buena. Ha perdido un montón de cosas y necesita que alguien esté aquí para él."

"Y crees que ese será tu papel, no?" Black cruzó los brazos.

Le miré fríamente. "Eso no era lo que quería decir."

"Entonces que querías decir?"

Le miré con incredulidad. "Por Dios Black, no me hagas decirte que te necesita." Le espeté

"Como puedo estar para él si lo que él quiere es que estés tu?" Explotó.

Paré, respirando fuerte. "Harry no sabe lo que quiere, de acuerdo? Está confuso, cansado y solo – no sabe que o a quien quiere."

"Harry sabe perfectamente lo que quiere," Los ojos de Black brillaron, "no es un niño."

Mi voz sonó helada cuando le miré a los ojos. "Entonces no le trates como si lo fuera."

Black me miró en silencio, sus sentimientos imposibles de adivinar.

Viendo a Harry por el rabillo del ojo, extendí tranquilamente mi mano hacia Black.

"Encantado de verte, Black" Mi voz era educada y formal.

Dudó un momento y me alargó la mano. "igualmente, Malfoy." sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica. "Tenemos que repetirlo en otra ocasión."

"Por favor, la próxima vez trae a tu novio." Me alejé, haciéndole un gesto a Harry con la cabeza.

"Sí," la sonrisa de Black se amplió, "podemos hacer una doble cita." Harry pareció sorprendido y yo intenté ocultar una sonrisa. Igual Black no era tan malo, después de todo.

"Me acompañas a la salida, Harry?" Dijo Black mordaz.

"Por supuesto." Harry le acompañó a la chimenea y yo me dirigí a la cocina para buscar algo de comer.

Mi preocupación por Harry me había dejado hambriento, conseguí encontrar unos helados y unas patatas fritas. Cargado con mis hallazgos, volví al salón y lo dejé todo en la mesa.

"Como lo has hecho?" Preguntó Harry sorprendido, entrando de nuevo en la habitación.

"El qué?" Pregunté con la boca llena de patatas.

"Conseguir que Sirius se comportara civilizadamente contigo."

Me encogí de hombros. "Mi increíble encanto?"

"No… en serio."

Puse cara de burla. "Lo decía en serio."

"Oh… pues bien." Harry parecía muy confuso.

Sonreí ligeramente. "Estaba bromeando, idiota."

"Ya – sólo te estaba dejando seguir con tus delirios de grandeza."

"Delirios?" Fingí estar increíblemente enfadado. "Delirios?"

"Sip."

Pestañeé coqueto y me acerqué. "Entonces no crees que soy encantador?"

Cara a cara con un increíblemente encantador Draco Malfoy, Harry hizo lo único que podía hacer.

Tartamudear.

"bueno…" tartamudeó. "Estoy seguro de que tienes mucho encanto, pero."

"Pero?" no hay 'pero' – soy rematadamente encantador." Me incliné hacia él. "Simplemente todavía no te has dado cuenta."

Harry me miraba asombrado, sus ojos brillaban. Mi corazón palpitaba a toda prisa cuando Harry acortó la distancia entre nosotros.

Nuestros labios estaban apunto de tocarse cuando -

BANG!

"Que coño pasa?" Exploté. "Hay alguna conspiración?"

Me giré rápidamente y apenas tuve tiempo de lanzarme de lado antes de que un rayo de luz roja me alcanzara. Me golpeé contra el suelo y rodé, golpeándome el hombro contra la mesa.

"Que demonios?" Repetí, medio incorporándome.

"Haz el jodido favor de quedarte donde estás." Gritó Harry, estampándome otra vez en el suelo mientras otro hechizo golpeaba cerca de mi posición.

"Más quisieras." dije gateando hacia el sofá.

Un mortífago enmascarado estaba murmurando encantamientos, lanzando hechizos a diestro y siniestro.

"Sal, maldito traidor!" Gritó el mortífago.

"Oooh, siento desilusionarte pero ya salí hace mucho. Lástima que te lo perdieras – fue una fiesta genial!"

El asesino intentó localizarme. "Dónde estás?" rugió. Puse los ojos en blanco – tiene este tío un gramo de cerebro?

Harry iba silenciosamente y a hurtadillas arrastrándose por la habitación. Había que reconocerle el mérito, estaba totalmente concentrado – ni siquiera había reaccionado a la broma. Era el mejor momento!

"Detrás de ti!" Me levanté de pronto, intentado darle a Harry una posibilidad de ataque.

El mortífago giró en redondo y quedó apuntándome directamente con la varita.

Oh mierda.

Oh mierda, mierda, mierda.

"Ava-"

"Expelliarmus." Gritó Harry. El sudor perlaba mi frente, miré a Harry de mala manera

"Porqué has tardado tanto?" Exclamé.

"Lo siento!"

"Podría haberme matado!"

"No lo ha hecho." Dijo Harry débilmente.

"Hablaremos de esto más tarde." Amenacé.

Me giré hacia la figura inmóvil al otro lado de la habitación.

"Naylor, sácate la maldita máscara." Escupí. Sólo conocía un mortífago lo suficientemente estúpido para dar la espalda al enemigo. l figura dudó. "Siempre has sido un asesino de mierda - no es difícil decir quien eres. Están tan mal las cosas que tienen que mandarte a ti a hacer el trabajo de un mago de verdad?"

No hubo respuesta.

Puse cara de impaciencia. "Por amor de Dios." Me dirigí furioso hacia él y le quité la máscara de un tirón. "Ale, ya está, te la he quitado yo y ya no tienes que preocuparte por traicionar el 'manual del Mortífago' o cualquier otra gilipollez por el estilo. Siempre has llevado lo de cumplir las normas demasiado lejos." Le miré pensativo. "Obviamente no lo suficiente como para abstenerte de matar a tu líder."

La ira se reflejó en la cara, hasta entonces inexpresiva, de Taylor. "No más de lo que tu hiciste ni menos de lo que mereces."

"Ooooh, que inteligente – quien te lo ha enseñado?" Pensé un poco. "Zabini, verdad? Suena a su erróneo estilo."

"Nadie tiene que enseñarme nada – traidor. Se exactamente que hacer con la gente como tu."

"Gente como yo?" Adopté un tono de fingida ofensa. "Oh, Potter, ves a lo que me has reducido?"

Harry me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loco. "Estooo Draco, no crees que deberíamos…" indicó con la cabeza a Taylor, que se iba acercando a la chimenea.

"Eh? Oh, no" Miré a Taylor. "Déjale ir. Los mortífagos le castigaran con más eficiencia que tu bando. Un asesino que falla una misión es como si ya estuviera muerto."

Hubo un flash de luz verde.

"Por fin!" Dije alegremente. "increíble, no puedo creer que se dejara la varita – que idiota. Y pensar que era uno de los míos." Bajé la cabeza afligido.

"Draco, dejando aparte el hecho de que tus empleados sean unos inútiles." El tono de Harry era ligeramente sarcástico (una nueva y excitante faceta suya). "no deberíamos estar preocupados porque seas un objetivo de los mortífagos, y que sepan dónde estás?"

Moví la cabeza despreocupadamente. "No."

"Y porqué no?"

"Porque les llevará al menos tres días planear otro ataque – asumiendo que lo intenten. Zabini no es muy paciente que digamos."

"Aún así creo que debo informar a Dumbledore de – "

"Más tarde Harry." Le llevé hacia el sofá. "Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es contarme tu pequeña aventura en la prisión 243111."

"Cuántas prisiones tenéis?" Preguntó Harry incrédulo.

"Doce – pero suena más impresionante con seis cifras."

Harry se rió un poco y se sentó en el sofá.

Me senté cerca y me preparé a preguntar. "Como conseguiste sacarles?"

"Oh, pistolas." Harry se encogió de hombros. "No es precisamente lo que montón de sangrepuras estaba esperando."

Me estremecí. "Son esas cosas que salían en la peli, no?"

"James Bond? Sí, eso – pero las mías eran muy menos guays."

"Así que te limitaste a entrar corriendo y disparando a todo el mundo."

"No." Harry me miró como si me hubiera vuelto loco. "Yo y diez personas más entramos corriendo y disparando a todo el mundo."

"Ah, bien." Así que me había hecho caso, después de todo.. "y Sirius y Remus están bien?"

"Sí, o eso parece. Supongo que me tocará ir a cenar con ellos un día de estos – estará bien. Por supuesto, ahora seré incapaz de mirarles y no imaginármelos en la cama juntos, lo que será por lo menos desconcertante."

Reí flojito. "Me alegro de que les tengas de nuevo."

Harry sonrió. "Es gracias a ti que les tengo de vuelta."

"Es gracias a mi que casi les pierdes." Repliqué.

"Aún así les tengo de vuelta." Dijo suavemente.

Hice un ruido evasivo y miré a otro lado. Harry rompió el silencio minutos después. "Puedo preguntarte una cosa?"

"no me dejas muchas respuestas posibles, no?" Bromeé.

"En serio." Insistió.

Suspiré. "De acuerdo."

Se miró las manos mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. "Eso que paso entre nosotros en Hogwarts…"

Sabía que algún día volvería a sacar el tema y joderme.

"Piensas en ello alguna vez?"

"No." Mentí, intentado no ver su expresión de desilusión. "Porqué – tu sí?"

"No." Respondió rápidamente, demasiado rápido.

Un silencio incómodo cayó entre nosotros me removí nervioso, intentando decidir que decir.

"Potter sólo fue un beso que pasó hace 5 años. No lo conviertas en algo que no fue."

"Y que es lo que no fue?" Preguntó flojito.

Importante. Especial. Increíble. Magnífico.

"Una gran cosa." Dije finalmente tras un largo silencio. "No fue gran cosa. No fuiste ni la primera ni la última persona que besé, en los dos bandos. No significó nada, no? Sólo fue…" Luché para encontrar las palabras. "Sólo fue un estúpido error que no debe repetirse."

Como en trance, asintió sin expresión alguna.

Me recliné en el sofá, intentado relajarme.

Esperaba que eso fuera todo, pero parece que sólo era la punta del iceberg. Harry quería hablarme de algo y era demasiado tímido o estúpido u honorable para hacerlo.

Tras unos minutos de sus insoportables movimientos nerviosos exploté.

"Potter, porque no te sueltas de una vez y me dices lo que sea que quieres decirme?"

Tenía que usar la expresión 'soltarse'?

"Que?" Parecía asustado.

"Desde que estoy aquí quieres preguntarme algo y por miedo, honor o alguna otra estúpida emoción no lo has hecho. Sólo pregunta."

Por un segundo pensé que le había asustado presionando tanto, pero para mi sorpresa se puso en pie.

"Porque no quisiste que pasara nada?" soltó "Porque huiste de ello?"

"porque yo huí?" Pregunté sin poder creer lo que oía. "Eres tu el que nunca volvió. te esperé tres horas y no apareciste. Y después para ser sincero – no parecía que tuvieras la necesidad de hablar conmigo de nuevo, no?"

"Tu eres quien nunca contestó a mi carta – que es eso sino huir?"

Le miré como si se hubiera vuelto loco – lo que probablemente era cierto. "De que estás hablando? que carta?"

"Que carta?" Explotó incrédulo. "Que carta?"

Si Potter – que carta?

"Pues la carta en la que te decía lo loco que estaba por ti. La carta en la que te decía que pensaba en ti cada segundo del día y que lo llevaba haciendo mucho tiempo. En la que te decía que creía estar ena-"paró de repente, fijándose en mi cara de sorpresa. tembló ligeramente, el color desapareciendo de su cara. "En serio no sabes nada de la carta?"

Incapaz de hablar moví la cabeza asintiendo.

"Oh." dijo, tragando audiblemente. "ok. Bueno pues yo me voy a…" movió las manos señalando alrededor, incapaz de pensar en nada, "… a estar en algún sitio que no sea aquí."

Salió disparado de la habitación, sus acciones declarando a voz en grito 'oh Dios, soy idiota.'

Que – vale, lo era, pero aun así…

Estaba 'ena-'

No es por sonar vanidoso pero había muy pocas posibilidades para el significado de esa frase.

Repasé todas las palabras que podía recordar que empezaran por 'ena-'

Bueno, a menos que estuviera enarenándose podía deducir que la palabra misteriosa era enamorándose.

Amor.

………………

………………

Joder.

Mis ojos doblaron su tamaño cuando lo entendí todo.

Harry Potter estaba enamorado de mí.

Black tiene razón – esta suena mal, muy, muy mal

De hecho esto explica muchísimas cosas.

Es sólo que –

Él no puede –

Cuando –

Como –

Porque cojones no puedo formar una simple frase?

Aparte de que posiblemente el mundo estaba acabando.

No puede amarme.

Bueno, o sea – Soy increíblemente atractivo y rico y poderoso y ingenioso y todo aquel que no caiga a mis pies para adorarme es un completo gilipollas pero.

De hecho, porque no puede amarme?

Ah, sí… porque se supone que nos odiamos.

Pero bueno, no nos odiamos, o sea que esta excusa apesta.

Mmmm… he asesinado a más o menos a la mitad del mundo mágico?

Aún así, no me lo ha echado mucho en cara.

Se supone que no es gay?

Pero no me quejé mucho cuando hace siete años tenía su lengua metida en la garganta.

Vaya, esto es difícil.

Levanté la cara hacia el techo, buscando razones desesperadamente.

Oh, oh, la tengo – la madre de todos los motivos.

Yo no le amo y por tanto no quiero ni merezco su amor.

Habiendo establecido esto me relajé, intentado ignorar el preocupante sentimiento de que, de alguna manera… No creo que eso marque la más mínima diferencia.


	11. Chapter 11

_Autora: cherrycola69 _

_Traducción: truecacuentos. _

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, los personajes a JK Rowling y la historia a cherrycola que me ha dado su permiso para traducirla. No gano nada con esto.  
Esta historia contiene slash, no recomendada para homofóbicos._

_Penúltimo capítulo y songfic con la canción que da título a la historia. Traducción de la canción al final._

_Muchas gracias por los reviews!_

**Capítulo 11**

Estuve sentado, en shock durante 2 minutos antes de decidir que debería ir a comprobar que Harry no se había tirado por la ventana.

Y si, ya de paso, comenta cual es exactamente la palabra que empieza por ena- pues mejor.

No es que subiera las escaleras sólo para saber a ciencia cierta si Harry estaba enamorado de mi… o al menos me gustaba pensar que no.

"Puedo pasar?" Me quedé de pie, dudando, ante la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Harry.

Silencio por respuesta.

"Harry?" Toqué impaciente. "Puedo pasar?" Estúpido idiota – me estaba ignorando. "Harry quieres hacer el favor de abrir la maldita puerta?"

Puse cara de impaciencia – porque tiene que ser tan cabezota?

"Si no abres la puerta en los próximos cinco segundos…" Me callé a media frase dándome cuenta de que no podía hacer nada. Oh, porque no podía dejarlo estar simplemente?

Desafortunadamente conocía la respuesta – si quería saber tenía que entrar…

A menos claro que él quisiera salir.

Otra vez el "salir" de los cojones!

"Vete!" Dijo Harry, su voz atenuada, como si tuviera la cabeza hundida en la almohada.

"Dame una buena razón para irme."

"porque quiero morirme de vergüenza yo solo."

Me burlé. "Imposible – eres Gryffindor, no puedes hacer nada por ti mismo!"

Se oyó un suspiro de impaciencia y la puerta se abrió de repente. "NI siquiera tienes la decencia de dejarme sufrir sin público?" Escupió Harry.

"Decencia? Yo? Vamos Harry, por quien me has tomado, por un Hufflepuff?" Ladeé un poquito la cabeza. "Me dejas entrar?"

Con los ojos entrecerrados se quitó de delante de la puerta y me dejó pasar.

"Sabes, es la primera vez que entro aquí." Señalé, mirando las paredes verdes y el cubrecama a cuadros.

"Has vivido aquí durante dos meses y nunca habías entrado en mi habitación?" Preguntó Harry, con una expresión escéptica en la cara.

"Sí." Abrí una cortina y miré.

Harry levantó una ceja ante mi curiosidad. "Y que opinas?"

Le miré intensamente. "Eres tu."

"De hecho es mi habitación." Me corrigió con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara, sentándose otra vez en su cama.

"Cállate – sabes a lo que me refiero."

"Sí – lo se."

Su mirada me recordó a lo que había venido. "Harry…" Empecé, mi tono sonaba serio.

"No quiero hablar de ello." Dijo firmemente.

"De acuerdo" Dije con suavidad, preguntándome porque lo aceptaba con tal facilidad cuando yo sí quería hablar del tema.

Se puso una almohada en el regazo y la abrazó, suspirando suavemente. Miré a las paredes, intentando desesperadamente encontrar algo para decir y cambiar de tema. "Siempre decoras con colores a juego con tus ojos?" Pregunté con una sonrisita irónica.

"No." Harry miró alrededor perezosamente. "A veces decoro con colores a juego con tus ojos." Ahora era él el que sonreía irónico. Parpadeé. Está flirteando?

"Porque? De que color son mis ojos?"

"Bonitos."

Definitivamente está flirteando.

"Eso no es un color." Protesté, un poco nervioso.

"Bueno, debería serlo."

Abrí la boca y la cerré de nuevo, no sabía que hacer. No estaba acostumbrado a no tener el control y eso me estaba confundiendo.

"Eeeh… bien, pues." Sabía que no había entrado nunca en esta habitación por algún motivo. Me dirigí de nuevo hacia la puerta. "Creo que voy a … irme." Uau, parezco idiota.

"Sí, te estás yendo." Afirmó Harry, con cara de buen humor cuando se dio cuenta de que, de alguna manera, había conseguido que cambiáramos los papeles.

"Pues adiós." Rápidamente salí de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

Hablando del tema – cómo demonios lo había conseguido? Ese era el problema con Harry – cada vez que pensaba que ya lo sabía todo sobre él, hacía algo que me demostraba que no me había enseñado más que una pequeña parte de sí mismo.

"Tenemos que mirar esto?" Protestó Harry

"Por supuesto." Dije sin apartar mis ojos de Friends.

"Pero porque? es un montón de – "

Le miré de manera amenazadora.

"Vale." Suspiró. Alegremente me volví de nuevo hacia el televisor. "Draco." Harry sonaba aterrado.

"Que?" pregunté distraído.

"Tu gato viene hacia mi." Miré hacia ellos y disimulé una sonrisa, mirando con interés.

"Siempre me ha parecido raro que Voldemort, el más poderoso y mortal asesino que haya existido, note asustara y mi gato sí."

"Sí, bueno," Dijo Harry entre dientes, "Voldemort no tenía garras y cola."

"Al menos que tu sepas." Murmuré. Harry intentó sonreír levemente a Crucio, quien inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y miró a Harry larga e intensamente.

Harry tragó nervioso y no se movió ni una pulgada.

Miré curioso la interacción, encontrándola vagamente interesante. En un movimiento repentino Crucio saltó sobre Harry.

"Ahhh!" gritó Harry.

Casi morí ahogado por la risa. "Draco tu gato está intentando –" paró cuando se dio cuenta de que Crucio estaba preparándose para dormitar en sus rodillas.

"Usarte de almohada?" Pregunté inocentemente. La expresión de absoluta sorpresa en su rostro era impagable.

"No me ha matado." dijo sorprendido.

"No, no lo ha hecho." Me estaba hartando de que Harry tratara a Crucio como a un objeto inanimado.

"No lo entiendo."

"No deberías simplemente agradecer que no te haya arañado?" Sugerí.

"Todavía podría." Murmuró Harry tetricamente.

"No lo hará, verdad Crucio?" Dije confiado.

'No apostaría' parecía decir mi gato con su mirada.

Deseando que Harry no supiera interpretar las miradas de mi gato me volví hacia él con una sonrisa brillante. "Ves?"

"No te creo." Dijo Harry con cabezonería (por suerte para su seguridad – ni yo podía asegurar hasta cuando duraría la etapa generosa de Crucio.)

Crucio miró a Harry despectivamente y se movió de su regazo al mío. Bien, eso reducía el riesgo de Harry de quedar cortado a tiras.

"Creo que voy a trabajar un rato." Dijo Harry agriamente como si pensara que iba a provocar el ata que de Crucio.

"Diviértete." Sonreí, intentando no pensar en maneras de torturar a Harry con la nueva información que poseía acerca de sus sentimientos. O sea… no sería justo hacer sufrir a alguien sólo porque está enamorado de ti… no?

Por supuesto, era su culpa para empezar haberse enamorado de mí. No es como si yo hubiera querido que se enamorara de mí – de hecho había hecho todo lo humanamente posible para conseguir lo contrario.

Las reglas no habían cambiado sólo porque supiera lo que sentía. Todavía estaba decidido a volverle total y completamente loco.

Y ahora tenía más maneras que nunca de conseguirlo.

Comuna sonrisa irónica me quité a Crucio de encima sin mucha ceremonia y me acerqué a la mesa. Me incliné hacia el hombro de Harry, estudiando el papel. "que es esto?" dije hablándole directamente al oído, fingiendo no darme cuenta de cómo había aumentado el ritmo de su respiración.

Cómo no me había dado cuenta de la profundidad de sus sentimientos mucho tiempo antes? O sea, sabía que le gustaba, pero era realmente muy transparente. 'Gustar' no impide a alguien pensar, respirar o moverse cada vez que la otra persona se acerca.

"Es un mensaje codificado." Respondió, sonando algo nervioso. "Se supone que tengo que decodificarlo pero no paso de las primeras tres palabras." Asentí ligeramente como si estuviera increíblemente interesado (aunque no lo estaba).

"Que significa esto?" Señalé la primera 'palabra'.

Mi mejilla rozó la suya y él tragó nervioso.

"Esto significa… eh… que."

Que estás pensando en enrollarte conmigo?

"Eeemmm…" Continuó.

Que hay demasiadas hormonas en tu cuerpo como para procesar pensamientos coherentes?

"Sí?" Insistí dulcemente.

"Eh.." repitió, intentando recordar lo que fuera que significara esa palabra. "No es importante."

Escondí una sonrisa. "Ah vale."

Se lamió los labios, nervioso. Pobre tío. Me alejé y vi divertido como todo su cuerpo se relajaba de golpe.

Lo siento, Harry, pero no te librarás de mi tan fácilmente.

Cogí una silla y la acerqué a la mesa, colocándola al lado de Harry. "te importa si miro?" Pregunté con dulzura.

"Eh, no, por supuesto que no." mintió, sabiendo que no haría absolutamente nada conmigo tan cerca. "Pero… no hables, de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo." Accedí. No necesito hablar para torturarle.

Empezó a trabajar de nuevo y yo esperé a verle de nuevo totalmente absorbido por su trabajo, le tomó mucho tiempo, pero soy muy paciente… cuando me interesa.

Con una sonrisa traviesa puse un brazo sobre su pierna lentamente, rozándola hasta que "Auk." Harry graznó.

"Lo siento." Le miré inocentemente, asegurándole con mis ojitos de cachorro que no lo había hecho a propósito.

"N-no pasa na-nada." Tartamudeó, la sangre llegando a su cara… y a otro sitio seguramente.

Tuve que esforzarme para mantenerme serio. Le estaba volviendo loco.

Despacio pero seguro, le estaba volviendo loco.

Era lo menos que podía hacer para devolvérsela por hacerme tener todos estos malditos sentimientos. Incluso ahora me sentía un poco culpable – está bien liarla un poco con alguien a quien le gustas, pero con alguien que te quiere es muy diferente. A pesar de ello, estaba totalmente convencido de lo que le había dicho a Sirius – Harry no sabía que quería y definitivamente no tenía ni idea de lo que necesitaba.

"Creo que voy a descansar un rato." Dijo Harry con la voz muy poco segura, intentado controlar su respiración.

"Ok, quieres ver un rato la tele?" Pregunté sonriendo.

"Vale, pero me dejas elegir lo que vamos a ver."

Me enfurruñé. Harry tiene un gusto horrible para los programas de la tele. Quien sabe que mierda pondría? Pero me sentía generoso así que le cedí el mando.

Treinta minutos después, mirando una ridícula y dulzona historia de amor deseé con todas mis fuerzas haber seguido mi primer instinto – 'no, no puedes elegir, sucio y pequeño brujo, muere, muere, muere!'

Desgraciadamente…

"Esto es muy típico." Dije entre enfadado y cansado.

"Mmm?" Harry volvió su atención hacia mi.

"Bueno, no se – en las películas la chica siempre tiene algo en la cara y el tío se lo dice y intenta quitárselo. Entonces se quedan mirando a los ojos y se dan cuenta de que se quieres. Lo próximo que ves es que se están besando y todo se vuelve feliz por siempre jamás."

"y?"

"Que siempre es igual!"

"Sí pero por eso es romántico." Dijo Harry.

"Crees que eso es romántico?" Sonreí con ironía.

"Bueno… pues sí. Tu no?"

"De una manera 'supervista repetitiva y falta de imaginación' supongo que sí."

Harry bajó la cabeza "No tienes el más mínimo sentido del romance."

"Que tiene eso de romántico?" Exclamé. "Están en una estación de autobús!"

"Da igual dónde estén! El tema es que se dan cuenta de que se aman de verdad."

"Pero como puede ser que tener algo pegado a la mejilla le haga darse cuanta de que le quiere?"

Harry se golpeó la cabeza. "No es eso! Es que – oh, déjalo… ya lo quito."

Apretó violentamente el botón del mando y cambió el canal.

"No! no! Quítalo!" Escondí la cara en un cojín. "Haz que se vaya!"

"Es una aguja Draco." Harry me miró como si estuviera loco.

"pero se la están clavando! Apaga eso!" Me di cuenta de que él no iba a hacer nada así que cogí el mando y apagué la tele. Satisfecho de que la horrible aguja ya no estuviera, salí de debajo del cojín.

"Que ha sido eso?" Preguntó Harry divertido.

"Me dan miedo las inyecciones." Murmuré.

"Te dan miedo las inyecciones!" Exclamó Harry. "Te dan miedo las inyecciones."

"Sí, y?"

"Has matado a miles de personas y torturando a cientos y no puedes ver como ponen a alguien una inyección?"

Me estremecí, empezando a ofenderme por su expresión. "Que? Nunca le he puesto un inyección a alguien – ni siquiera yo soy tan cruel."

"Me estás diciendo que no eres suficinetemente cruel como para ponerle una inyección a un 'sangresucia'? Dijo Harry cínicamente.

"Sí! No han hecho nada malo – no le deseo eso a nadie." Me estremecí de nuevo.

"Pero yo creía que odiabas a los magos hijos de muggle…?"

"Te diré un pequeño secreto – Me importa una mierda que la gente tenga la sangre pura, mezclada o que no tenga sangre."

"Entonces porque has hecho lo que has hecho?"

"Poder." Respondí simplemente como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Ah." Harry pareció retraerse.

"Solía pensar que lo de la sangre importaba." Admití suavemente, intentando evitar que pensara muy mal de mí. "Lo pensaba hasta que me di cuenta de que sólo era la excusa de Voldemort para acabar con el mundo. Y cuando me di cuenta de eso ya era demasiado tarde para volver atrás." Suspiré. "Ni siquiera quería volver atrás. Ahora desearía haberlo hecho, pero ni siquiera me lo planteé."

Harry asintió con la cabeza y tomo un sorbo de café. Bueno, ya que parece que estamos de humor para hablar.

"Que quiso decir Granger?"

"Perdón?"

"Cuando dijo que no eran ellos los que habían cambiado."

"Ah… eso." La tristeza se reflejó en su cara y de repente pareció más viejo, cansado de las responsabilidades que la vida le había dado. "Cuando la guerra empezó en serio tuve que crecer de golpe. Era mucha responsabilidad para alguien de 18 años – teniendo a todo el mundo esperando que ganara la guerra yo solo. O sea, joder, hasta yo llegué a creer que era lo que tenía que hacer. Me autoculpaba de cada persona que moría y por cada mortífago que no lo hacía." suspiró. "y ya no tenía tiempo para los amigos. No tenía tiempo ni energía para escucharles decirme que no era culpa mía. Tenían razón pero yo no podía aceptarlo. Es más fácil culparse a uno mismo que admitir que no hubo nada que pudieras hacer."

"Tenías dieciocho años Harry." Le recordé.

Se encogió de hombros. "La gente esperaba eso de mi desde que nací – mi edad no importaba."

"No debería haber hecho que acabaras más dependiente de ellos? Me refiero a Granger y Weasley."

"No podía permitirme depender de nadie ni de anda. Estaba aterrorizado por la idea de perderlos – de que murieran cuando más les necesitara. Así que dejé de necesitarles."

Me estremecí sintiendo frío de golpe. "Pensaba que sólo mi bando le hacía eso a la gente."

Harry se aguantó la cabeza con las manos. "Me mentí a mi mismo – no dejé de necesitarles – les necesité más que nunca, sólo me convencí a mi mismo de que era invencible, de que nada podía afectarme."

"Pero algo pudo?"

Asintió, tragando con dificultad. "Perderles ha sido lo más duro que he tenido que afrontar," miró a la mesa, "les hecho muchísimo de menos."

"Porque no se lo dices?"

Harry se estremeció. "Esto es una guerra Draco – hay cosas que tiene que cambiar. Hay que hacer sacrificios."

"Harry," le sonreí, "la guerra ha acabado."

Y esas simples palabras me removieron todas las fibras de mi ser. Había estado rechazando la oferta de la amistad de Harry una y otra vez porque estábamos en bandos opuestos…

En bandos opuestos de una guerra que había acabado.

Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que mis motivos estaban tan acabados como la guerra.

"Ha acabado de verdad?" Suspiró, la duda reflejada en sus ojos.

"Sí, ha acabado." Dije suavemente.

"No estoy seguro de que acabe del todo alguna vez." La desesperación le salía por todos los poros.

Suspiré, y conté con los dedos. "El número uno de vuestra lista de enemigos ha muerto, el número dos está viviendo en tu casa y el número tres no tiene neuronas suficientes como para deletrear su propio nombre, mucho menos para dominar el mundo."

Harry frunció el ceño. "hay un número tres?"

Puse los ojos en blanco "Te estás desviando del tema."

"Lo siento."

"El tema es que no queda nadie para seguir luchando en la guerra." Me incliné hacia él y le cogí la mano sin pensar lo que estaba haciendo. "la única guerra que todavía está en marcha es la que tu luchas… contra ti mismo. Ya no tienes que ser 'el chico que vivió' nunca más."

Harry miró nuestras manos entrelazadas, contemplándolas en silencio. Me dí cuenta de que estábamos cogidos de la mano un poco tarde y le solté.

Rompí el silencio. "Lamentas los sacrificios?"

Levantó la cabeza con un gemido, masajeándose las sienes con los pulgares. "Sí y no. Sin ellos no hubiera podido soportar la guerra – nuestro bando se hubiera hundido mucho tiempo antes si yo no hubiera seguido adelante. Pero desearía que no hubiera sido así. Me arrepiento de cada segundo, de cada día pero no puedo volver atrás – no puedo. Pero desearía que no hubiera tenido que ser yo. Es egoísta, lo se, pero… " No acabó y miró de nuevo la mesa.

"No es egoísta." Dije amablemente. "No fue justo para ti – no fue justo para nadie."

Harry me sonrió sin ganas, desviando la atención de si mismo me preguntó. "y tu? algún remordimiento?"

Me reí ligeramente. "Aparte de los evidentes? Sólo que he pasado a través de todo esto y nunca he conseguido lo que quería."

"Cómo era?" Preguntó flojito.

Pensé un momento. "Duro. frío. Doloroso. Solitario. Te quitaba el alma. No importan las razones por las que lo hice – nada puede compensarme por todas las maneras en las que me jodió. Ni todo el poder del mundo."

"Que te hizo seguir?" Preguntó Harry con curiosidad. "Una vez te diste cuenta de que no era como pensabas."

"La seguridad de que estaba haciendo lo correcto." Sonreí con tristeza, la acritud tiñendo mi voz. "Pero eso no dura siempre."

Se estremeció. "Sin ánimo de ofender, pero como podías pensar que lo que hacías era ni siquiera ligeramente bueno?"

"No bueno para el mundo – ni para mi."

"Y porque no era bueno para ti?"

Me mordí los labios mientras pensaba. "Quería brillar. Quería brillar tanto que nadie fuera capaz de ignorarme y que nada se interpusiera en mi camino. Tuve que haber pensado que unirme al bando de la oscuridad no era la manera más eficaz para brillar. "Es una contradicción."

"Nunca pensaste en brillar en nuestro bando?"

Sonreí con tristeza. "Un par de veces, pero quien puede brillar más que el niño que vivió?"

"Tu podrías."

Bajé la cabeza. "no, no podría."

No era una agria recriminación, no era un ruego para que me compadeciera – era la pura y simple verdad. Y por una vez, no fue dolorosa.

Entré en la cocina bostezando. "Queda café?"

"En la encimera." Respondió Harry distraído.

Me serví una taza, mirándole mientras leía una carta.

"Que es eso?" Tomé un sorbo de café y contuve un grito cuando me quemó la boca.

"Dumbledore quiere verme." Harry frunció el ceño. "Hoy."

"Y cual es el problema?"

Sus ojos se clavaron en mi y suspiró.

"Harry – lo diré una y mil veces si es necesario – soy perfectamente capaz de pasar

unas horas sin tu compañía, a pesar de lo emocionante que es tenerte cerca."

"Lo se es sólo – "

"Puedes tomarte el día libre. Puedes ver a tus colegas y después ir de tiendas y comprarme algo bonito." Le sonreí.

Harry me miró. "Eres un tipo raro, te lo han dicho alguna vez?"

"Nadie que apreciara su vida." Contesté.

Hizo rodar sus ojos ligeramente. "Pasaré a por Rover a la vuelta."

"Rover?" Le miré itnterrogante.

"Mi perro."

"Llamaste Rover a tu perro? Tienes algo de imaginación por ahí?"

"Sí." Dijo Harry indignado, "Sólo… yo no quería un perro."

"Pues porque tienes uno?"

"Hermione me lo compró. Cuando estalló la guerra dejé de pasar tiempo con la gente. Ella y Ron estaban preocupados así que me regalaron algo que me hiciera compañía."

Le miré horrorizado. "Eso es terrible – necesitas un perro para tener compañía?"

"Sí." No parecía muy afectado por la crítica. "No es como si hubiera mucha gente ofreciéndose para hacer compañía al objetivo principal de Voldemort.

"La mayoría son unos cobardes." Empecé con desagrado. "No puedo creer que tuvieras que comprar un perro."

"Debo entender que no te gustan los perros?" Dijo Harry con una ligera sonrisa.

"Normalmente no… pero estoy seguro de que Rover debe ser…" suspiré, "encantador."

Se rió burlón. "Eres un cabronazo."

"Viene con lo de ser un Malfoy." Bromeé. "Mi padre era un caso crónico."

No había hablado tan a ligera de mi padre desde su muerte y la frase me tomó por sorpresa.

Harry me miraba con una expresión extraña, una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

"Que?" pregunté, empezando a sentirme incómodo.

"Simplemente me alegro de que estés aquí." Sentí algo extraño en mi estómago, me alejé un paso, mi boca se abría y se cerraba mientras pensaba en algo que decir. Harry se sonrojó. "Bueno, mejor me voy – no quiero llegar tarde."

Nunca llegué a saber lo que hubiera dicho.

Un perro del tamaño de un elefante pequeño rozándose por mis piernas anunció la vuelta de Harry.

"Hola Rover." Saludé, dignándome a tocar a la babosa y sarnosa criatura. Meneó el rabo, feliz. "Quien es un buen perro? Quien es un buen perro?" Satisfecho por haber cumplido mi parte cogí una revista. "Vamos – largo!" La lancé fuera de la habitación.

Rover salió corriendo tras ella y yo cerré la puerta tras el.

Estúpido tonto.

Harry estaba de pies frente a la chimenea, en absoluto silencio y con la cara totalmente blanca. "Que pasa?" pregunté preocupado.

Parpadeó muy rápido mientras tomaba aire profundamente, intentando que el dolor no se reflejara en sus ojos.

Me acerqué. "Harry, que pasa?" Acerqué mis dedos a su mejilla y la acaricié levemente – la sombra de una caricia de la que apenas fui consciente. Sus brazos se levantaron y agarró mi mano, colocándola firmemente sobre su mejilla. Cerró los ojos un segundo, disfrutando el contacto que sentía tan raramente. "Harry?" Pregunté en un susurro, totalmente confuso por su comportamiento.

"Mañana puedes irte." Dijo suavemente.

La sorpresa me dejó un momento sin respiración. "puedo irme?" repetí.

Harry asintió en silencio, sus ojos fijos en el suelo. Me alejé unos pasos, quitando mi mano. "Como si – puedo salir de la casa – irme?" Su asentimiento se volvió más firme y controlado. Yo estaba demasiado desprendido para pensar.

Que soy, idiota? Puedo irme! No debería estar feliz?

Pero no lo estaba.

Confuso, miré a Harry a los ojos y vi todas su emociones reflejadas allí.

"Estás bien?" Pregunté flojito… torpemente.

"Bien." Contestó brevemente. No parecía estar bien – de hecho parecía estar lo contrario de bien..

"Seguro?" Pregunté tentativo.

"He dicho que estoy bien, de acuerdo? Déjalo!" Salió corriendo de la habitación y oí unos cuantos pasos amortiguados mientras subía las escaleras. La puerta se cerró violentamente tras él cuando entró en su habitación, tembló la casa entera y me asustó.

"Bueno, esto ha ido podidamente bien." murmuré sarcástico.

Por un segundo pensé en ir tras él, pero después cambié de opinión. Si se iba a comportar de un modo tan infantil mejor se quedaba ahí arriba. No era mi problema.

Al menos podría estar pasando conmigo mi último día aquí.

De hecho, creo que es muy difícil para el pobre idiota superar la idea de mi marcha… o sea, soy el brujo más increíble que alguna vez ha pisado la tierra. Quien no iba a echar de menos correctas maneras y mías increíbles habilidades para escuchar?

Eh… bueno, eso es pasarse un poco.

Supongo que puedo achacarlo todo a todo eso del amor.

Me removí por millonésima vez.

Harry había aparecido una media hora antes, con cara de arrepentimiento. Tras disculparse profusamente se sentó conmigo en la mesa de la cocina, me ofreció un palto de brownies como si fueran una bandera blanca… una bandera blanca comestible.

Y desde entonces estamos sentados en silencio, tratándonos como perfectos extraños.

Me estaba hartando de esto, pero no me podía permitir romper el incómodo silencio, en vez de eso embutía brownies en mi boca como si fueran a desaparecer.

Nuestros dedos se rozaron al ir a coger el último brownie.

Subí la vista inmediatamente y me encontré con la mirada sorprendida de Harry .

"Para ti." Dije educado.

"No por favor, cógelo tu!." Protestó.

"No, es tuyo!" Mi boca se hacia agua con el olor del chocolate.

"No tengo hambre." Aseguró Harry.

"No has comido." Le recordé.

"Tu tampoco." Respondió.

"Los has hecho tu."

"Lo necesitas más."

Fruncí el ceño "Estoy a régimen."

Una sonrisa atravesó su cara. "No lo necesitas."

Abrí la boca.

"Insisto." Dijo.

Me encogí de hombros. "De acuerdo." Cogí el pastel y le dí un gran mordisco.

Su boca se abrió ante el ultraje.

Sonreí irónico – no se lo esperaba.

"Eso no ha sido justo." Protestó.

"Pensé que 'insistías'."

"Sí, pero podrías haberme dado un trozo!"

"Que vida perra, eh?" Dije

Me miró fingiendo más enfado del que sentía.

Me comí el resto del brownie felizmente.

"Te ha quedado un trocito en la comisura de la boca." Señaló con su mano en la zona en cuestión y sentí un ligero escalofrío desde mi interior hasta allí.

"En serio?"

"Sí."

"Bien." Continué masticando, asegurándome de no tener chocolate en los dientes.

"No te lo vas a quitar?" Preguntó.

"Estoy esperando a que lo quites tu." Lo dije con tono normal. Sin dejar que mi voz expresara todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

Sus ojos reflejaron la sorpresa cuando entendió mi insinuación.

Me estay volviendo loco? que pasa conmigo? No tenía ningún interés sentimental en Harry y – porque me mira de esa manera? no hará nada al respecto?

No es que quiera que haga algo pero –

A mitad de mi autonegación mental empezó a moverse. Despacio se inclinó y me besó la comisura de la boca, su lengua retiró suavemente el chocolate.

Dios.

Casi gemí cuando mi cuerpo se calentó de repente. Demasiado pronto se retiró y me miró a los ojos.

Bueno, no esperaba esto – más bien pensaba que lo quitaría con los dedos no con la lengua.

Pero no iba a quejarme.

Y en cuanto recuperé el habla se lo dije.

Tragué saliva, intentando que mi cerebro siguiera en funcionamiento, y en medio del silencio el pánico inundó sus ojos.

"Oh, mierda." exclamó. "Lo siento, no se porque – Se que no –"

"Harry." Le interrumpí, mi voz me sonó rara incluso a mi.

"Que?" Preguntó flojito.

"Cállate."

La sorpresa se reflejó en sus ojos cuando me oyó.

Llevado por una necesidad casi tan básica en aquel momento como respirar le agarré y estampé mi boca contra la suya. Era desesperado, nos quedamos sin aliento… unas insaciables ganas que no podían quedar nunca satisfechas.

Nuestras lenguas bailaron una batalla por dominar, acariciándose la una a la otra de una manera incuestionablemente erótica.

Tenía que tocarle, sentir su piel y besarla y lamerla en cada centímetro. Sus manos se deslizaban sobre mi, parecía que estaban por todo a la vez, dejándome sofocado.

Enrollé mis dedos en su suave y negrísimo cabello, intentando acercarlo lo más posible.

Sabía a chocolate – un sabor que yo necesitaba más y más. Era eléctrico, se me erizaban los cabellos de la nuca y me provocaba escalofríos. Sus caderas se juntaron a las mías, dejándome con la mente en blanco y luchando por respirar. La deliciosa fricción me estaba haciendo ver las estrellas.

Le deseaba mucho – lo quería todo de él. Necesitaba tenerle inmediatamente – antes de que pasara un segundo más.

No no no.

Era demasiado rápido – demasiado pronto.

Necesité cada pedazo de resistencia para separarme. El segundo en que nuestros labios dejaron de tocarse las corrientes eléctricas que me habían atravesado se transformaron en una tintineante y cálida sensación.

Miré a Harry, intentando adivinar que demonios estaba pensando – intentando adivinar que demonios estaba yo pensando.

"Uau." respiró, sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. "Uau."

No recordaba que nuestro último beso hubiera sido tan intenso. Pero quizá lo fue. Entonces no sería tan sorprendente que hubiera dejado tal huella en Harry. Besos como estos cambian vidas.

Intenté recomponerme, muy poco acostumbrado a comportarme con tal desinhibición. Siempre soy calmado y racional en cualquier situación y estaba descubriendo de la peor manera posible que un beso era capaz de romper toda mi frialdad.

Que estoy haciendo?

Me hice la misma pregunta hace cinco años y no estaba más cerca de la respuesta que entonces. Esta es peligroso – esto puede destrozar a alguno de los dos. Peor realmente no pensaba que eso fuera a detenerme… y no sabía porque.

"Para." Susurró Harry.

"El que?"

"De pensar." retiró el cabello de mi cara con ternura. Pasó sus dedos por mi omóplato y casi morí de un ataque de lujuria.

Era eso.

El pensamiento vino lento.

Le deseaba.

No – le necesitaba.

Y era un riesgo que tendría que asumir.

Necesitaba saber que había entre nosotros – necesitaba saber porque me sentía así por él. Le alargué la mano, una muda invitación que era reminiscencia de mi rechazada mano once años antes. Sus ojos me miraron intensamente y cogió mi mano, su palma acariciaba la mía y mandaba escalofríos al resto de mi cuerpo.

Mi destino quedó sellado.

I Want to move in time with you I Want to breathe in rhyme with you I Want to feel the deepest kiss And I Want to know you feel like this

Cogiéndole de la mano me giré y me dirigí escaleras arriba, el simple hecho de tocarle hacia que mi corazón latiera incontrolado. Llegamos a la habitación y cosa rara, me asaltaron los nervios.

Le miré tímidamente, una desesperada pasión había estallado y no sabía que hacer.

Harry inclinó la cabeza a un lado y me sonrió afectuosamente. Despacio se fue acercando, nuestros cuerpos estaban tan cerca que podía sentir una constante corriente eléctrica entre nosotros. Dulcemente me soltó la mano y me acarició la mejilla. Me estremecí al contacto, sintiendo un pozo de calidez en mi estómago.

"Eres muy hermoso." Susurró Harry, inclinándose hacia mi y capturando mis labios en una cálido beso, diferente a cualquiera que me hubieran dado antes. Fue suave, dulce, capaz de romperte el corazón por su ternura. El amor que contenía me hizo temblar las rodillas y me incliné hacia él para no caer.

"Draco," murmuró, "Yo-"

Rápidamente puse un dedo sobre sus labios, acallando las palabras que sabía estaban en la punta de su lengua.

"Shh." Pude sentir su cálido aliento cosquilleando entre mis dedos y me provocó una ligera sonrisa. "No importa."

For this one time, one time Let my body do what it feels For this one time, one time Let this fantasy become real Cos I'm not afraid to let you see this side of me Oh I, no I

De repente su mirada se volvió traviesa y antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, mi dedo estaba dentro de su boca.

Solté una exclamación de sorpresa que pronto se transformé en un gemido desesperado cuando sus dientes rozaron mi piel mientras me sumaba el dedo.

"Eso no es jugar limpio." Dije sin aliento.

"Limpio?" sonrió irónico. "Quien ha dicho que había que jugar limpio?"

Mis ojos se estrecharon. Dos pueden jugar a ese juego.

Acaricié su mejilla, despacio trazando un camino por los contornos de su mandíbula y siguiendo hasta la sedosa piel de su cuello. La palma de mi mano siguió hacia abajo, la deslicé dulcemente por sus pectorales. Con las puntas de los dedos seguía las caricias de la palma, arañando ligeramente con las uñas.

Su respiración era agitada y dejó escapar un ligero suspiro cuando le agarré por las caderas y le acerqué a mi, chocando contra él.

"Mierda." Se quejó en voz baja.

I Want to feel your hand in mine I Want to feel that rush in my spine I Want to wear the scent of you And do All the things you want me to

"Me deseas, Harry?" Las sombras danzaban en nuestros cuerpos en la oscurecida habitación. "Quieres esto?"

Sus ojos parpadearon, su boca se abría y se cerraba como si intentara decir algo. le besé el cuello, chupando sobre su pulso, suave al principio y después más fuerte, mordiéndole hasta marcarle como mío.

"Oh Dios." gimió, "Draco."

El sonido de su gemido lleno de lujuria fue directo a mi entrepierna y aunque no parecía posible, se endureció todavía más.

Di un paso atrás perdiendo inmediatamente el contacto, pero sabiendo que me volvería loco si Harry seguía vestido durante un minuto más. En un solo movimiento le quité la camiseta, mientras sus dedos luchaban con los botones de mi camisa.

"Que quieres Harry?" Mi voz era un ronroneo grave y seductor. "Dime lo que deseas."

Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, clavándome las uñas en el hombro. "A ti."

So baby this one time, one time Let my body do what it feels For this one time one time Let this fantasy become real Cos I'm not afraid to let you see this side of me

Le empujé hacia la cama, abriendo sus muslos, besando a lo largo de su suave piel.

Deseandole.

Necesitándole.

"Draco" Jadeó cuando cambié mi peso de sitio y le quité los pantalones. Moviendo me hacia arriba choqué mis labios con los suyos buscando un tórrido beso, dejándole rodar sobre mi.

Sus dedos se desparramaron por mi pecho, cada vez más abajo, acariciando mi estómago y siguiendo bajo el elástico de mis boxer. Respiré bruscamente, mis manos inútilmente se agarraban a la sábana mientras contenía un grito de placer.

Su lengua enredada con la mía mientras la chupaba lentamente. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo; el poder de sus besos era muy intenso. No podía aguantarlo más, nunca había sentido nada como este desesperado y ardiente deseo… este anhelo.

Con un rugido le giré sobre su espalda acariciando su evidente erección con la palma de mi mano.

"Draco" gimió.

"Hmmm?"

"Te necesito – dentro." Jadeó respirando agitadamente.

No discutí – sabía que él deseaba esto tanto como yo… quizá incluso más.

Antes de que el momento pasara me dirigí a la mesita de noche.

"No." Agarró mi brazo. "Sólo hazlo."

"Pero – " Empecé.

"Ahora." Jadeó, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios hinchados y rojos.

"No quiero hacerte daño." La preocupación reflejada en mis ojos.

"no lo harás." Su voz sonaba firme. Convencido de que su mente haría el trabajo le separé las piernas, arañando un poco la parte baja de su espalda.

I feel the danger The separation I want to take your invitation The separation it's all around I need this side of me

Me coloqué sobre él, mirándole fijamente a los ojos y entendiendo que esto iba más allá de la lujuria, más allá de la realidad. Y en un solo movimiento le penetré.

Era muy estrecho y un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando empujé hacia dentro.

Nuestro cuerpos se acompasaron, moviéndose como uno sólo.

"Harry." Su nombre se me escapó entre los labios.

"Más rápido." Jadeó, agarrando mis caderas y empujándome más hondo en su interior.

This side of me, side of me This side of me Ooh

La sangre palpitó en mi cabeza cuando me moví más rápidamente, haciendo el mundo temblar. De repente me sentí parte de todo y todo era parte de mi.

Harry gemía y el sonido me llevaba cada vez más cerca del límite. Me mordí el labio, intentando a la vez expulsar y aceptar unos sentimientos que parecían demasiado intensos para las palabras.

Era insoportable.

No podía parar. Me estaba fundiendo en él, no podía recordar porque esto estaba mal, quien era yo, quien había sido.

I Want to move in time with you I Want to breathe in rhyme with you I Want to stitch my clothes in sin And in the dark I want to find that door and go within

Necesito-

Deseo-

No puedo-

"Harry" susurré, perdiendo contacto con el mundo y cualquier pensamiento coherente.For this one time, one time Let my body do what it feels For this one time, one time Let this fantasy become real Cos I'm not afraid to let you see this side of me No I'm not afraid to let you see this side of me

Necesito

Deseo

No puedo

Quiero

No puedo

"Oh Dios."

Fricción

Calor

Necesito

Quiero

Tan cerca

No puedo parar

Tengo que

Quiero

Harry

Harry

Harry 

Oh Dios oh Dios oh Dios.

El mundo explotó en una fuente de luz y mi cuerpo se sacudió en éxtasis como nunca lo había sentido bombeado por mi sangre.

No podía respirar, no podía pensar, no podía procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Estaba perdido en una onda expansiva de luz perlada, flotando en el paraíso.

La paz vino a mi cuando dos brazos me rodearon en un cálido abrazo. Estaba a salvo. A salvo y amado.

Side of me Side of me This side of me Ooh oh

Noté como me besaba la frente antes de caer dormido más fácilmente que nunca – seguro sabiendo que había alguien cuidando de mi.

Seguro sabiendo que Harry estaba aquí.

Le miraba dormir, su expresión por una vez libre de todos los problemas del mundo.

Una sonrisa curvaba sus labios y los acaricié suavemente.

Es tan hermoso – nunca me había dado cuanta de cuanto.

Demasiado hermoso para merecerle.

A la luz del sol parecía un ángel, su piel brillando como pálido oro. Una parte de mi deseó que nunca despertara porque nunca había visto algo tan increíblemente bello – me conmovió, despertó una parte de mi que no sabía que existía.

Se oyó a una lechuza fuera en la ventana y en segundo estuve fuera de la cama, para evitar que el ruido despertara a Harry.

Dividido entre permanecer en silencio y hacer que la maldita lechuza se fuera abrí torpemente la ventana. La lechuza se quedó fuera, con un sobre dirigido a mi en sus garras.

Dudando alargué el brazo, esperando toparme con el campo de fuerza que estaba cerca.

En vez de eso mis dedos tocaron el sueva pergamino.

Asombrado, retiré la mano de repente, pegando con los nudillos en el marco de la ventana. grité y apreté mi ya enrojecida mano.

Vale, esto no me lo esperaba.

La lechuza ululó impaciente y yo chisté, mirando ansioso hacia Harry. Saqué el brazo de nuevo, esta vez cogí la carta.

Tiré el sobre hacia abajo para vaciarlo de su contenido sobre la cama.

Cayeron dos cosas – mi varita era una de ellas.

La cogí despacio, sintiendo el delicioso estremecimiento de la magia en mis dedos.

Lo había echado mucho de menos – había echado de menos la magia. Está en mi sangre y me llama constantemente – algo tan imposible de evitar como respirar.

El sonido de Harry revolviéndose en la cama me hizo levantar la cabeza de repente, viendo como se rascaba la nariz en sueños.

Parecía más joven cuando dormía, su inocencia y pureza restauradas. Mientras duerme no puedes entrever los horrores que ha visto. Un trozo de pergamino en mi mano me sacó de mis pensamientos y le devolví mi atención.

Sr. Malfoy – Es usted libre de abandonar la casa de Harry. Su nombre está libre de todos los cargos y no encontrará problemas. Su arita está incluida en la carta y su mansión está preparada para su regreso. Deseo, por su propio bien, que no vuelva a oír e usted o a verle.

Profesor Dumbledore.

Bien algo parecía obvio – me quería fuera de la casa de Harry.

Y siendo franco tras dos meses de estar aquí encerrado – yo también quería irme de la casa.

O no?

Acaricié levemente la cabeza de Harry, sintiéndome ridículo y sentimental.

Quizás podría quedarme.

Me sentí idiota, por mis pensamientos y por los sentimientos.

No.

No pertenezco a esto.

Miré de nuevo su expresión pacífica. Le jodería la vida – sabía que lo haría.

No puedo estar con él.

Con un nudo en la garganta me incliné sobre él y le di un beso en la frente como el que yo había recibido la noche antes.

Murmuró algo y se acurrucó más en la almohada.

"Adiós Harry" murmuré.

Me volví y salí de la habitación, sintiendo el dolor instalarse en mi corazón.

Un corazón que no había sabido que existía hasta hoy.

Manteniendo mi expresión fría y calmada abrí la puerta de la casa, con una ligera duda di un paso fuera hacia la libertad, dejando atrás en único amor y la única luz que ha habido alguna vez en mi vida. Estaba dejando atrás a la única persona que se preocupa por mi – por la única por la que yo me preocupo.

Me sentí como si me hubieran partido en dos físicamente – separado de algo o alguien que se había convertido en parte de mi.

Y aunque todos y cada uno de mis nervios me gritaban para que lo hiciera… no miré atrás.

_Traducción de la canción:_

"_This Side of me" – Savage Garden_

_I want to move in time with you  
I want to breathe in rhyme with you  
I want to feel the deepest kiss  
And I want to know you feel like this_

For this one time, one time  
Let my body do what it feels  
For this one time, one time  
Let this fantasy become real  
Because I am not afraid to let you see this side of me

I want to feel your hand in mine  
And I want to feel that rush in my spine  
I want to wear the scent of you  
And do all the things you want me to  


_  
For this one time, one time  
Let my body do what it feels  
For this one time, one time  
Let this fantasy become real  
Because I am not afraid to let you see this side of me_

I feel the danger, the separation  
I want to take your invitation  
This separation it's all around  
I need this side of me

I want to move in time with you  
I want to breathe in rhyme with you  
I want to stitch my clothes in sin  
And in the dark  
I want to find that door and go within

For this one time, one time  
Let my body do what it feels  
For this one time, one time  
Let this fantasy become real  
Because I am not afraid to let you see this side of me  
I am not afraid to let you see this side of me

Quiero moverme al tiempo contigo.

Quiero respirar al mismo ritmo que tu.

Quiero sentir el beso más profundo.

Y quiero saber que tu lo sientes igual.

Por esta vez, una vez.

Deja que mi cuerpo haga lo que siente.

Por esta vez, una vez.

Deja que esta fantasía sea realidad.

Porque no tengo miedo de dejarte ver esta parte de mi.

Quiero sentir tu mano en la mía.

Y quiero sentir esa ráfaga en mi columna.

Quiero vestirme con tu olor.

Y hacer todas las cosas que tu quieres que haga.

Por esta vez, una vez.

Deja que mi cuerpo haga lo que siente.

Por esta vez, una vez.

Deja que esta fantasía sea realidad.

Porque no tengo miedo de dejarte ver esta parte de mi.

Siento el peligro, la separación.

Quiero aceptar tu invitación.

Está separación lo ocupa todo.

Necesito esta parte de mi.

Quiero moverme al tiempo contigo.

Quiero respirar al mismo ritmo que tu.

Quiero coser mis ropas con el pecado.

Y en la oscuridad.

Quiero encontrar la puerta y atravesarla.

Por esta vez, una vez.

Deja que mi cuerpo haga lo que siente.

Por esta vez, una vez.

Deja que esta fantasía sea realidad.

Porque no tengo miedo de dejarte ver esta parte de mi.


End file.
